Timeline
by notcreativeenoughtomakeone
Summary: Xi Stern is off to College and Angela Belpois is pregnant. After a tradgic day Xi is slowly slipping into insanity. He grows so desperate, he resurects his greatest enemy to bring back someone he thinks shouldn't have died. M for Sex and Violence.
1. He had to

_This is the third and possibly final installment of my time traveling series._ It starts shortly after the ending of Past Present Future.

**Disclaimer- I don't own Code Lyoko.**

Xi, Odd jr, Angela, Ulrich and Yumi were at the train station waiting for Xi's train to arrive. Today Xi was leaving. He was boarding a train and going to college an hour away. His clothes were sent to his dorm already, so he was traveling light. Only carrying his backpack over his shoulder. In his bag were a few belongings, like his ipod, a book, a crossword puzzle, and a little black box. He also had a bag of gummy bears to eat for the hour trip on the train.

Hearing the train start to come in everyone stood up. Xi hugged his mother, who hugged him back tightly. Shaking his fathers hand, he then hugged his friend. Moving to his girlfriend, he looked at her. He didn't want to leave her. In less than two months he was going to be a father. Angela was past seven months pregnant, her stomach was large and swollen now. He didn't want to leave her, but he had to.

Wrapping his arms around her, he held her in a tight, but loose hug. She was pregnant and he needed to be careful. Angela did the same and for a few seconds, they stood there holding each other. The train stopped at the station and people began to walk in and out of the carts. Pulling away, he kept his hands on her back then kissed her. " I love you," Angela said to him, before she had to let him go. Xi smiled weakly. He didn't want to leave her, but he had to.

" Love you too," he said letting her go. Walking to his father he said, " Sorry for not going to Germany." For seven generations in the Stern family they had attended a well known university in Berlin. Xi was the first in the last one hundred years in the Stern family to not go. He felt like he was letting them down, but he couldn't leave Angela. And now that he gotten her pregnant, he'd feel like a bastard if he did.

" I'd be mad if you did," Ulrich said to his son, who looked up at him. " I think even if I wasn't going to be a grandfather, you still would of stayed. You love her that much." Xi turned around at Angela and realized he would of. She was worth breaking a hundred year legacy. " Like father like son."

" Sadly yes," Xi said, referring to his older sister being born when his father was his age.

" If the next one isn't planned, I'll kick your ass," His father said. Xi smiled then realized his father wasn't joking. Xi nodded then shook his fathers hand, kissed Angela one more time then boarded the train. Taking a window seat he looked at everyone as they waved him goodbye, Angela with one hand on her stomach.

Xi sighed as the train rolled out of the station. Looking back at his friends and family till he couldn't see them. Resting against the seat he placed his head phones in his ears and pressed play. Next stop college.

* * *

Thirty minutes into the ride, the train began to slow down. Xi listened as he heard the next stop wasn't his, so stayed put. Turning a page on the book he was reading he closed it because something was on his mind. Opening his backpack he pulled out the little black box and opened it. Inside was an engagement ring. ' Why didn't I ask her?' Xi thought to himself. Over the summer Xi had been saving for two things. The baby, and the engagement ring. He felt since he had gotten her pregnant, he could at least marry her. But he wanted to marry her because he wanted to, not because he had to, so that's why he felt he hesitated, and didn't ask. 

The train stopped at the next stop as some people got off and others got on. A red haired girl was saying bye to her mother and two older sisters. One of who was standing over her niece who was sleeping soundly in her baby walker, the middle one who was only twenty five. Kissing her niece on the cheek she hugged her mother once more then boarded the train. The train started to move again as she began to look for a seat. Seeing only one was left, which was next to Xi she walked over and asked, " Is this seat taken?" Xi lifted his head up. " Xi."

" Hey Carla. Where you heading?" Xi asked, wondering why his best friends ex girlfriend was here. Odd jr and Carla Solovieff had broke up in the summer for which seemed to the others as no reason at all. Xi moved over to give Carla room to sit down, who sat down and placed her backpack between her legs. " How was summer?"

" Good. My sister had her baby," Carla said to Xi.

" Boy or girl?" Xi asked, wondering.

" Girl. She named her Michele. The father bailed on her though. So my moms helping her out." Xi hated the fact that in an unexpected pregnancy, the father usually runs. He wasn't going to. That thought never crossing his mind.

" So, where you going?" Xi asked again.

" College. Going to Franklin on the other side of the city. You?"

" Franklin. Same as you. I thought you were going to Paris?" Xi asked, remembering her bragging about that.

" Yeah, I was. Then my sister and what not. So I let my mom lower my college costs, so Paris was no longer in my price range." Carla said a little disappointed. She was glad to help her sister, but she could of at least kept her pants on. " My mom says I was stupid for breaking up with Odd."

" Why. I know she likes him," he said, knowing that Milly Solovieff, Carla's mother didn't mind Odd jr dating her. She felt like she already knew him. Which she did, just didn't remember it. After Xi's first adventure with going back in time to save his parents, Odd and Angela and him were never remembered when they went back. History had changed, so did everyone's view on it. Milly didn't remember any of them, though when they were there she was hanging out with Odd jr a lot. When he left and she didn't remember him, or anything, when she met him again thirty years later as her third daughters boy friend, she felt a bit of deja vu.

" She liked him yeah. But she said I was crazy for breaking up with a billionaire's son." Xi smiled then shook his head.

" Your mom isn't like that."

" Well my family is poor," Carla said, though her family wasn't poor, just not wealthy. Milly had gotten pregnant at eighteen, and never went to college. She worked a decent job, two of the kids out of the house, one moving back in with her baby, and Carla in college. She had been married and divorced three times, never finding someone she tolerated long enough to stay with. Each of her three daughters had a different father, and Carla was the only one born when her father and mother were still married. Carla, like her oldest sister went or is going to college. The middle skipping it to work.

The only reason they were able to afford Carla's college was because of Odd senior who had given Milly a job with his company. Milly didn't expect her old friend to own such a large business but didn't mind the job. It had helped them through a few hard times. Opening a savings account they managed to get enough for Carla's college, which was demoted to a community college instead of a university.

" How's Angela doing?" She asked, remembering her friend was pregnant and expected fairly soon.

" Good. The baby's due on the tenth of October. So a little less than two months. We did the ultra sound last week again. It's going to be a boy." Carla smiled. Xi a daddy.

" Congratulations, though your timing could of been better." Xi nodded then reached into his bag and pulled out a bag of gunny bears. Ripping the bag open, he offered some to Carla who took a few. " I love gummy bears." Xi smiled, so did he.

* * *

The train came to a stop half an hour later. Pulling into the station the driver announced that it was Xi and Carla's stop. Picking up their bags the two left the train and began to walk through the station, reading the signs to find their way. Xi looked up at the signs and sighed. It was on in french, the language he ironically didn't know living in France his entire life. Xi was taught, German, Japanese and English. He knew some French, but couldn't read it. 

" Wonderful," Xi said to himself. " The one language I can't speak."

Carla smiled then read the sign aloud. " Franklin this way. I can't believe you don't know French."

" Never seemed important to learn," Xi said walking in the way Carla directed. Carla giggled, knowing he was joking. Living in France was important enough. Walking up the stairs they stepped onto the street and began to look around. Looking down the street they saw a large building that had a wall partly around it. After another few minutes of walking they were standing at the entrance of open gate. Above was a sign that said, ' Franklin Community College.' written in French and English so Xi could actually read it.

" Here we are," Carla said taking the first step into the campus grounds. For a community college, it didn't look half bad. Large campus ground that was mostly grass. College students were there reading under trees, playing frisbee or soccer, and eating lunch on blankets. The new semester started tomorrow so everyone was getting ready for their year stay here. Xi would only spend weekdays here, weekends would be spent with Angela who had with the help of her mother moved into an apartment. Angela's father had cut off her, not liking the fact she was pregnant. Neither did her mother, but she was a little more understanding.

The two walked toward the main building, passing people on bikes and kids running laps around the school. Xi would be joining them soon. He was on a track team his entire life and that was what most of his scholarship was. An athletic scholarship for track. The other part was an academic scholarship for straight A's since third grade. In his freshman through senior, he took all honors, which he could of actually left Kadic two years early, but he decided to stay. For Angela.

Entering the building the two walked to a woman at a desk. She was reading a book when she lowered it to look at them. " Name?" She asked, to get their schedules and dorm rooms.

" Xi Stern," Xi said to her. The woman typed it in and a moment later a piece of paper printed next to her computer. Pulling it out she read it and began to take books out from under her desk. Placing out a book for physics, chemistry, and trig. Xi signed his name in the books and she handed him his schedule. Taking Carla's name she did the same thing, except her books were sociology, physics, and creative writing. After they signed their books they left the building and began to move toward the dorm building.

* * *

Xi and Carla slit up half way up the stairs. Carla was on the second floor and Xi was on the third. Walking down the hallway he read the numbers as he walked by. His room was C twelve. On his left were the even numbers so he followed them. His room was the sixth on the left so when he arrived he took out the key he was given at the main building. Seeing it was already unlocked, he walked in. His roommate was absent and had forgotten to lock the door, but at least nothing was stolen. 

Throwing his backpack on the bed he sat next to it and opened one of his suit cases that was on the ground. Digging around in it he pulled out a picture of Angela and placed it on his nightstand. Beginning to unpack he found another picture that made him smile. It was the ultra sound that she had taken last week on her check up. A boy. They knew what it was going to be, but still hadn't decided on his name. They had decided to wait on that until he was born, thinking that might help the process.

He finished unpacking fairly quickly, so decided to call Angela. He already missed her.


	2. Oh my god

The first week of college for Xi was nothing but notes. His high school teachers did notes as well, but the amount now was ridiculous. Xi had bought a one hundred paged notebook for each class, and in each class had used twenty pages of the notebook in the first week. Being good at math, Xi bought more notebooks. Xi was even simplifying the notes, and yet the pages just kept adding up.

At the end of Friday, he was waiting for the bell to ring. The clock always seemed to go slower when you watched it, wanting it to go fast. Two minutes till the bell. Xi had finished his work early and was waiting for the bell to ring. Tick tock, tick tock, the sound of the clock echoed through Xi's ears. Xi tightened the grip on his backpacks strap. One minute left. The second hand seemed to stop moving. The teacher was trying to tell them something before, the bell rang and Xi was out before anyone else.

Running down the hall he exited through the buildings main door and bolted toward the dorms. Cutting through the grass and ducking under a poorly thrown frisbee he ran to the dorms main entrance. Running through the lobby of the dorms he ran into the empty elevator that had just been exited and pressed three. The doors closed and the elevator made its way up to the third floor, stopping at the second. The doors opened on the third a minute later.

The doors opened on the third floor and Xi ran down his hallway and pulled his key out. Unlocking his door he opened it and walked into his room. His roommate was out again. He threw his pack on his bed and grabbed another he had laid out the night before. Double checking everything in the pack he nodded then pulled it over his shoulder and closed his door behind him.

Locking it he turned around quickly and bumped into Carla. " Slow down speedy," Carla said to him. "What's the rush?"

" Sorry, just need to catch the train," Xi said walking by her before she even had the chance to respond. Carla softly punched the wall.

" Dammit," Carla said aloud.

* * *

Xi looked at his watch as he exited the building. The train still had half an hour. Slowing to a walk he began to walk up the trail leading to the gates of the college. Looking down the street he saw the station and began to walk in that direction. Walking down the stairs he entered the train station and bought his ticket. When the line was gone he checked his watch, ten minutes left. The line had bought some time. 

The train arrived ten minutes later as Xi got to his feet from the bench he was sitting on. Stepping onto the train he saw that it was almost empty, and threw his backpack in the seat next to the one he was sitting in. The doors to the train closed a minute later and the train began to move. Drumming his fingers on his knees he noticed he hadn't brought anything to entertain himself with.

* * *

Xi had gotten off the train, took a cab, paid the fare and was walking through the parking lot of a apartment complex. Angela's complex. Each apartment had two bedrooms, a large living room, a decent sized kitchen, a bathroom, and a balcony or ground level sliding glass door. Angela with her condition got a ground level apartment. 

Walking to her door he knocked on it. He waited a few moments, knowing that she might be on the other side of the apartment or asleep. After a few minutes and a few more knocks, he called her. He heard her phone go off in the house, then the answering machine answer it. Closing his cell phone, he saw an alert on his phone. ' Six missed calls.' He remembered turning his phone off during class, and hadn't turned it back on till then. All the calls were from Aelita.

Calling her back she answered quickly. " Where have you been?" She shouted at him.

" Where is Angela?" He asked.

" In the hospital. Get over here now. Where are you?" Aelita asked him.

" What happened? Is she okay?" Xi asked quickly.

" She's fine. Just get here quick." Aelita wasn't trying to calm him, but what she said did.

" Alright, be there soon." Xi hung up his phone then walked back to the street. " Taxi!"

* * *

Xi ran into the hospital and ran straight to the information desk. " Where is Angela Belpois?" Xi asked quickly. 

" Xi," called a voice.

" Mrs. Robbia," Xi said running over to her. " Where is she?"

" Follow me," Aelita said to him, walking down the hall. Xi kept asking questions, but Mrs. Robbia insured that she was fine. Taking the elevator to the third floor Xi followed her till she stopped at a door. Gesturing toward it, Xi looked in the window on the door and saw Angela in a bed in a hospital gown. Xi pushed the door, hitting his head against it. It said pull on the door. Angela saw that and laughed, her mother had done the same thing earlier.

Xi pulled the door open and ran to her. She seemed okay, excepted for the bandage wrapped around her head. She had to get stitches. Xi looked at her, grabbed her hand, then kissed her.

" What happened?" Xi asked her. Angela smiled, almost with a laugh in her expression.

" I was walking down a few stairs, when the little bastard decided to kick me," Angela said to him. Angela laughed. Apparently getting a few stitches was humorous to her. Xi laughed, out of relief and humor. It was kinda funny he had to admit. " Lost my balance, then face planted."

" Is the baby okay?" Xi asked her. Angela nodded.

" He's fine. Though he's probably laughing right now," Angela said. " I'm such a klutz."

* * *

A few hours later Xi and her were in her apartment taking about the week. Angela college in town was going fairly well, and she felt lucky because she hadn't had as many notes as Xi did. Later that evening Xi was under the frame of a crib that he was finishing constructing. Rocking it a few times, it was solid, and wasn't going to break. They began to paint the room blue, and had already began to decorate it with a few toys. 

After the room work was finished for that evening, Xi and Angela had crawled into her bed. It was only about nine, but both were tired. They were under the blanket, Xi with a hand over her, resting it on her stomach. Only a few weeks. Angela grabbed his hand and held it tightly. Tilting her back, she kissed him then closed her eyes. They fell asleep soon afterward.

The next morning Xi was the first to rise. Kissing her on the cheek he stood up off the bed and then went into the bathroom. A few seconds later, he heard Angela wake up rather violently. Good thing she kept a bucket next to the her bed. Xi walked in and helped her out, and soon she was in the shower. To save time they showered together. After that they were in the kitchen, making breakfast.

" What should we name him?" Angela asked Xi. " How about Xi jr."

" Sorry, but my entire life I noticed that most people who name their son after themself, are usually assholes. With the exception of Odd's dad." Angela nodded, throwing that name out.

" Trevor, Lloyd, Ben, Keith, pick one," She asked, wanting him to name the baby.

" I wouldn't know what to name him until I see him," Xi said so her. He had a point. Angela nodded in agreement. Angela looked at her stomach.

" I can't believe how fast the nine months went by," Angela said to him. Xi nodded, it was pretty fast. " We're almost parents." Xi heard that word. Parent. Thinking about an item in his bag, the little black box, he wanted to, but wasn't sure if he should. Should he marry her. If this hadn't of happened, then they could have prolonged it when the timing was better. They could of waited till after college. But like before, he hesitated, and didn't ask.

* * *

On Tuesday after spending the weekend at Angela's, Xi was sitting in his room at about seven pm. A knock came at his door, and he figured it was his roommate who had lost his key, again. " Peter, you need to remember it next..." When he opened the door, it wasn't Peter. It was Carla. For a moment neither said anything. 

Carla stepped into the room, as Xi took a step back. What was she doing here? Carla closed the door, as Xi continued to retreat. " Hi Xi," She said to him. Xi had only heard her use that tone a voice a few times before. But it was never directed to him. It was directed to Odd jr when they were dating, which meant she was antsy.

" Umm, hi?" Xi said to her, a little scared now. He knew what she was planning. " What're you doing here?"

" Oh come on Xi, am I that hard to read," She asked, running a finger up his chest. Xi noticed a second later he had hit the wall. A moment later, she kissed him. He didn't allow it to last more than second before she pushed her off. " Come on Xi," She said. " You know you want me."

" No I don't." Carla smiled at him.

" Just because Angela is pregnant, doesn't mean anything." Xi grabbed her wrist off his shoulder and shoved her on Peter's bed.

" Yes it does. I love her."

" Bull shit. You don't even know what loves means."

" Like you do," Xi said back to her. " You haven't experienced it like I have. I love her."

" Oh come on Xi. Not like you actually plan on marrying her." That word came up again. Marriage. Xi had just realized something right then. He loved Angela. If he loved her, why was he hesitating. He had no reason to hesitate. All you need is love. Xi smiled. Carla thought at first it was because of her.

" I do," Xi said to her. Carla's smile fell as he pulled out the ring from his dresser. Looking at it he smiled and ran out of his dorm room. Carla sat on the bed, then left a minute later, knowing she couldn't get him. He was already taken.

* * *

Xi exited the cab at about eight thirty and ran through the parking lot of Angela's apartment building. Running to her door he knocked on it a few times. " One moment!" Angela's voice shouted from inside. A moment later, she opened the door. " Xi?" 

" I'm sorry Angela," Xi said to her. Angela looked at him confused.

" For what?"

" For not asking this before," Xi went down on one knee, and Angela's heart leaped. ' Oh my god,' she said to herself. " Angela," Xi asked her. ' Oh my god.' " Will you marry me?" He asked. Now it was her turn. She knew her answer, but was to happy to say it. Xi grew tense after she didn't answer soon enough.

" Yes," She mumbled softly. Xi's ears pricked up. " Yes," She said loudly. Xi got to his feet and kissed her deeply. Taking the ring out of the box Angela placed it on her finger. " I thought you'd never ask."


	3. Important phone call

The next Friday Angela was in her college class, taking an end of the week quiz. The teacher thought if they were quized often and knew about it, they'd pay better attention. Feeling the baby kick she took a deep breath to stop herself from grunting. Placing one hand on her stomach, she breathed a little deeper. The teacher saw that and walked over to her. " Are you okay?" He asked her. He had to let her leave the class occasionally because of her condition.

" No, he just kicked, that's all." Angela said to him, letting her stomach go, then beginning to write out the answer to the next question. The teacher left her and walked back to his desk. Angela was erasing a grammatical error, when she looked at the ring on her finger. It was official. They were going to get married. She couldn't wait for this class to end. Xi was arriving soon. Her boyfriend..not anymore more though, he was now her fiancé, and she smiled every time she thought about it.

Xi arrived and together they had finished preparing the baby's room. Angela asked Xi about the name situation, and he still hadn't decided. Still saying that he wouldn't know till the time came. During the car ride back to her apartment by her mom, she showed her the ring, and Aelita stared at it for a few minutes.

" He proposed," Aelita said to her. Angela smiled then nodded her head. " Your going to get married." Angela did it again. " Before or after the baby?"

" We decided after the baby. It'll be a little less rushed." She said to her mother, still fuming with joy. " Only three weeks. Less than a month." Angela said, rubbing her stomach. She couldn't wait.

* * *

A week later on a Thursday, two weeks from the tenth of October Angela woke up in her apartment. Standing up from her bed she walked through the hallway, stopping to look in the baby's room. Only two weeks now and he'd be in there. Smiling at that thought she walked through her living room and noticed something. She hadn't puked yet. Not wanting to speak too soon she kept walking then arrived in the kitchen. Since getting pregnant she'd find herself craving foods she normally wouldn't eat, and for breakfast leftover chinese sounded appetizing.

Opening the fridge, she let the cool sudden gust of wind cool her down, then she looked in. After checking if the chinese was edible she placed it in the microwave. Looking in the sink she began to do dishes, something she was too tired to do last night. Letting the sink fill with hot water she placed her ring on the counter so she could do the dishes. Grabbing the first plate, she began to wash it, then felt a rush of water pass her legs.

Dropping the plate in the sink she felt a sharp sting in her abdomen that didn't go away. Her breathing got deeper as she slid down the counter, holding her stomach cringing in pain. ' What the hell is wrong?' she asked herself. After a moment, she knew. ' I'm in labor.' Remembering the steps her mother had left her, she looked around for her phone. The phone was on the counter, so she reached over and grabbed it.

Angela called the hospital and the ambulance was on its way. After step one was complete, she called her mom. Aelita was next to the phone when it rang so answered after one ring. " Angela, what is it."

" Mom, I'm in labor." Aelita almost dropped the phone in shock.

" It's not for another two weeks, are you sure?"

" Besides the fact my water broke and it feels like I was shot in the stomach, no I'm not sure." She said quickly and stressed. " I called the hospital, meet me there."

" Okay, breathe honey." The both hung up and Angela called the last person.

* * *

Xi had just stepped into his college classroom for a two and a half hour exam. The teacher closed the door then began to walk down the aisle to get the exams off his desk. Passing them out row by row the second he got to Xi's, who was sitting in the aisle, his phone went off. Xi reached into his pocket to get his phone when the teacher began. " You have two options Mr. Stern. Option A, take your phone call outside, and take the zero on this exam and fail the quarter, or B, hand me the phone which you will get after the exam then find out what is so important that whoever is calling called now."

The teacher extended his arm toward Xi who held his still ringing phone. Xi had to think, it could be important. But he needed to good in school. He knew he had to to even give his son a chance, so he handed the teacher the phone. " Good choice. Not like it was very important anyway," he said, completely unaware how important it was.

" It could of been," Xi said, not hearing it go off anymore.

" Your eighteen years old, I doubt it." He walked finished passing out the exams then sat at his desk with a timer. Setting it for two and a half hours, he then started it. " Begin."

* * *

Xi began his test. Looking at his four page test booklet, he knew all the answers on the first page without solving it. Math had always been his subject. Writing the answer then the work, he had learned early that even if you knew the answer, if you didn't have work you were just a cheater to teachers. Turning the page, he saw the questions on page two were as easy so took the same steps to find the answer. Finishing page one and two in half an hour he looked at the clock.

His phone rang one time again before his teacher turned his phone off. A minute after it was confiscated it rang again, so the teacher to help Xi's focused, turned it off. It made Xi lose focus. Last time he waited to answer his phone, it was important. With the baby two weeks away, it could be important. None the less he did his work. At the hour and a half marker Xi finished his exam then walked to the teachers desk then placed his test in the basket.

" Could I leave?" He asked.

" No one can leave until all exams are in."

" The phone call could be very important."

" I doubt it."

" It could be," Xi said to him.

" Fine, what could it be then. Tell me. Then I might let you leave." Xi found no way around this. He didn't want to tell people he was going to be a father because it was a little embarrassing. He wasn't ashamed of it, but he was a little disappointed in himself.

" My fiancé is pregnant and the baby is due in two weeks." The teacher looked at him for a few seconds then laughed.

" Haven't heard that one yet. Have a seat."

" It's true though," Xi said to him, his voice getting louder. The teacher grabbed Xi's exam and held it like he was about to rip it.

" Unless you want a zero, turn around, sit down, and shut up." Xi knew the teacher wasn't going to let him, so did so. Xi sat in his seat twitchy and anxious for the hour to go by faster. Why was it that when you wanted time to pass, it seemed to freeze. More and more people began to turn in their exams within the last thirty minutes. Four people were left at twenty till and Xi wanted them to hurry. If all exams were in, he could leave.

Two of the four took the entire time, the last kid walking up with his exam as the buzzer went off. He turned his exam in at the same time Xi got to the teachers desk. The teacher handed Xi his phone who bolted out the door the second he got it. Running down the halls he turned his phone back on and saw one thing first. Seventeen missed calls. It was definitely important. Seeing five calls from Angela and twelve from Aelita, he called Angela first.

The phone wasn't answered, she wasn't home. Calling Aelita's it was picked up almost the second it started to ring. " Mrs. Robbia, what's going on?" Xi asked.

" Where the fuck have you been!" she shouted at him. " She's been in labor for two and a half hours." Well, that confirmed the importance Xi was worried about.

" Is she okay?" Xi asked.

" She's fine, just get here."

Xi was running out of the campus grounds a few minutes later. Running across the street, receiving a honked horn and rude gesture as he made it and turned to the metros stairs, only to hit a gate. On the gate was a sign that said, " Station closed for sanitation reasons." The hospital Angela was at was a one hour train ride and a twenty minute car ride. Nearly eighty miles were between him and the hospital, and he needed to get there. It could take another few hours before Xi even arrived, but he still had to get there. " Taxi!"

* * *

Angela's clothes had changed for a gown. Her mother was in the room with her as Angela waited for her to dilate. She'd been here for a little over two hours, and the nurse hadn't checked since she arrived. They had the baby's heart rate monitored as well as her own as Angela lay there in pain. Aelita held her hand as Angela squeezed it to relieve the pressure. It wasn't helping much but any amount of help was well appreciated.

Jeremie was in the other room, pacing like crazy. His daughter was about to be a mother, and him a grandfather. He didn't mind being a grandfather, but thought he'd be a little older when it happened. Every now and then he'd hear Angela scream and think about running in. But Aelita said she could handle things, which looked like she was doing fairly well. Jeremie saw the nurse walk in the room and didn't get the chance to ask about her condition.

The nurse walked to Angela and then began to check her dilation. It had been over two hours and they expected her to be fairly far by now. " Not even two centimeters," The nurse said to them.

" What! I was in and out when I had her, what's taking her so long?" Aelita asked.

" Her body isn't fully developed. It's going to take longer than most people," she said to her.

" How much longer?" Angela asked.

" That can't even be estimated. We'll have to wait till then."

" I can't wait anymore!" Angela screamed.

" Your going to have to." The nurse said. " I'll be back soon, if something goes off, press call." The nurse left leaving Angela and Aelita.

" Mom, it hurts."

" I know it does. But believe me, it's worth it." She said. " After this, you get to hold him. Name him, love him. He's yours." Angela smiled at her mom, then suddenly felt the most pain she had all day. Angela screamed the loudest she had as her monitors began to rise.

" What's going on mom?" She screamed out, " Why does it hurt this much." Aelita watched, and noticed that it shouldn't hurt that much. Something was wrong. " It hurts," She screamed again.

Aelita began to rapidly press the nurse call. It took the nurse a few minutes to get to the room. Seeing her monitors she ran to a page and called a doctor. The doctor ran in, then looked at her. " What's wrong?" Aelita asked him. The doctor looked at her signs then rushed to the page.

" I need a team of doctors to perform a c-section now!" He yelled into the page. Not even a minute later, three doctors and two nurses ran in and began to wheel her bed out of the room.

" What's wrong?" Aelita demanded to know.

" She'd bleeding. The non progressive dilation is causing her blood pressure to rise dangerously high. Oxygen isn't circulating fast enough. We need to perform a c-section, we can't place her on the proper medication with the baby still there." Aelita nodded then the nurse ran after the others. ' Please be okay.'


	4. Wasn't there

Aelita and Jeremie were in the waiting room pacing around. She had been in the room for nearly an hour. Yumi and Ulrich had showed up as well, it was their grandson as well. Yumi and Aelita paced together and Ulrich and Jeremie paced without walking back in forth like they were digging a trench with their feet. Ulrich had his elbows propped on his knees, resting his chin on his fists that he balled together. Aelita checked her watch, seeing the hour marker had arrived.

" What the hell is taking so long?" Aelita asked everyone in the room. " When I had Angela, it took half an hour for me to get dilated, then five minutes for the delivery. Same for Charlie."

" Your just a delivery miracle aren't you Aelita?" Yumi asked her more as a joke. " The shortest time I was in labor for was ten hours. Times that by three, then you've experienced my pain."

" I never said I wasn't in pain."

" I know, but have you had three half a day long deliveries. It's her age that's bad for her. She's seventeen Aelita, it goes a lot smoother if your actually fully developed."

" You were twenty."

" But I was more developed when I had Keiko. It still took awhile. Seventeen hours with her. Fourteen with Xi, ten with Justin." Yumi said to her. " Maybe because I'm Japanese and I'm naturally tighter."

" Mom don't even start with that," Keiko said walking into the waiting room. " How is she?"

" Last we heard, not to good. Bleeding, and non progressive." Then they heard Angela scream again. Aelita wanted to rush in the room every time she heard that, but Jeremie stopped her, telling her that she had to wait, and that her interfering would prolong this. Keiko took a seat next to her mother. " Where's Xi?"

" The train station is closed, so it'll take him awhile, but he could be here any minute," Yumi said, looking at her daughter. Then she looked at her hand, and saw something. A ring, an engagement ring. " He proposed?" Yumi asked. Keiko nodded big.

" What?" Ulrich asked, hearing proposed and his daughter in the same sentence.

" Dad, I'm getting married," Keiko said showing him the ring.

" She was dating someone?" Ulrich asked his wife.

" Oh come on dad. I've been dating him for almost five months, and living with him for the last two, where have you been?" Angela screamed. " Are we sure she's alright, that didn't sound good."

" It's been going on for the last hour," Aelita said, filling her in on recent events.

" Damn. Will the little bastard just come out already."

" That's what I was saying when I was having you," Yumi said to her daughter. " Seventeen hours of agony you caused me."

" Sorry mom," Keiko said.

" It was worth it. Now it's your turn. I want five grandchildren from you, no less." Yumi said with a smile. Angela screamed again.

" I don't know. Sitting here makes birth control sound great," Keiko responded because of Angela's last scream.

Ten minutes later a doctor walked out of the room and looked at Aelita, he could tell she was the mother because of the hair.

" Mrs. Robbia, Mr. Belpois." Jeremie and Aelita stood up.

* * *

Xi ran into the hospital, bursting through the front door like a lunatic who just robbed a bank. Reading the directory he saw the delivery level was the third floor. He was sweating for two reasons. He was about to be or already was a father, and he had just ran ten city blocks. The cab had gotten stuck in traffic, and he needed to get moving. So he payed his fee and hoofed it. A minute later the same cab that got out of traffic passed him. " Are you fucking kidding me," Xi said aloud, watching the car drive by.

Rushing to the elevator, it was coming down from the twentieth floor, so Xi ran to the stairs. Running up the stairs he arrived at the second floor in ten seconds, then the third in by the end of the minute. Arriving at the third he bursted onto the floor then began to look around. Seeing a sign that said delivery, he ran in that direction and then turned a corner, and arrived in the waiting room, and saw everyone.

Aelita was being cradled by Yumi because Aelita was crying. Yumi kept trying to hush her, but it wasn't helping. Keiko was in the corner, crying as well. Ulrich just looked at the ground speechless, then Jeremie was a mixture of emotions. It was sad and mad. " Where is she?" Ulrich asked. Everyone looked at him, not sure what to tell him.

Jeremie knew what he wanted to say. Standing up off his seat he punched Xi in the face, sending him to the floor. He managed a few more hooks while he was down before Ulrich pulled him off. Ulrich threw Jeremie into a wall and looked him straight in the eye. " Jeremie, we've been through a lot in our history, but if you ever fucking touch my son again I will press charges. I know your sad, but Xi isn't to blame."

" Where the hell is she?" Xi said, getting to his feet, wiping the blood off his lip. " What the hell is wrong with him."

" She's dead," Jeremie said to him. Xi froze.

" What?"

" She died, not even five minutes ago," Jeremie said, shoving Ulrich off him. " This is your fault."

" He isn't to blame Jeremie," Yumi shouted at him. " No one is."

" He's the one who got her pregnant. Then he's the one who fucking killed her!" Xi looked at everyone in the room, as it circled around him.

" No," Xi said to him. " Your fucking lying."

" No Xi. I wish we were, but she's gone," Keiko said to him. Xi lost it. He fell to his knees then began to cry. Holding himself up with his palms, he kept himself from crashing to the floor. His vision was becoming blurry as he tried to breathe and cry at the same time.

" Angela," Xi mumbled. " No. I love you. Why. I'm sorry, I wasn't... I wasn't there for you." Keiko crouched down next to her brother and rested her palm on Xi's back.

" Xi," she said to him softly. She had no idea how to console him, or if he could even be consoled.

" What about the baby?" Xi asked.

" We don't know yet." The doors to the room Angela body still was in opened and a nurse walked out holding a baby in her arms. Xi's son. Xi lifted his head and saw him.

" Who's the father?" The nurse asked. Keiko helped Xi to his feet as Xi slowly walked over to the nurse. The nurse handed Xi his son as he looked down at him. He had been cleaned and he was wrapped in a little blue towel. Weight seven and a half pounds. A healthy baby boy. Yumi helped Aelita to her feet so they could both look at him.

The baby opened his eyes and looked at everyone around him. He had large dark brown eyes just like Xi. On his head wasn't much, but was some dark brown curly hair. It looked like Xi had been born all over again, and he was being held by himself. Yumi was a little disappointed and if the mood was better, would have complained that he didn't have slanted eyes to show his Japanese heritage. Even Xi's were slightly slanted, but you couldn't tell unless you were trying to.

Xi fell onto a chair with him then just looked at him. He had seen him, now he needed a name. Not one was coming to him. His son was better than he thought he'd be, and when he was going to name him, he wanted Angela there with him. They had planned they'd name him together, even if the final decision was his. He had nothing. He thought that when he was born and he was holding him just like he was, he'd think of something. Nothing came.

The nurse was holding a clip board with two sheets of paper. One was a sheet saying that they didn't hold the hospital responsible for her death, and one was for the baby's birth certificate. Aelita and Jeremie signed one, then they began to fill out the other, then stopped when they got to name because of Xi's indecisiveness.

* * *

Odd Jr stepped into the hospital. He wasn't able to get there earlier because of a job interview. College was fun but he didn't think it exactly necessary to live off his father's trust fund. He had decided to get a job, go to college, work through college, and just be normal kid who's father happens to own a multi billion dollar industry.

His step mother had called him on news on Angela. It took him several minutes to move again after he heard that she was dead. One of his best friends gone. It was the first death he had seen in his life caused naturally. His father had died before, and his friends parents, but they were murdered, then brought back. Hell even he died once, but it wasn't naturally. Xi had died once, but Odd jr was the only one to know how that history played out because of a very strange set of circumstances to sent him to the future, where he fought with his best friends son and his group to stop xana, then fighting xana himself, damaging the scanner causing an overload and the beginning of a time reversal that brought him back to the day Xi was killed completely frying the time reversal and sector six, where he saved him, and hoped he helped conceive Lili Miller, Travis Stern's cousin, by introducing Keiko( Lili's mother) to Toby Miller( Lili's father and xana's ex-puppet).

It had changed him. It had affected him so much, he knew he had to change his life style. Be a little more responsible, get better grades, graduate, go to college, work, and all that boy scout stuff. Because of this sudden change, Carla broke up with him, because he wasn't fun anymore, he wasn't the funny guy full of laughter and surprises who strikingly enough never forgot anniversaries, birthdays, and who your mother actually approved you dating. Odd jr had gone from child to adult in few short weeks, and Carla liked his child better.

Odd jr was soon stepping into the waiting room where Xi was with his sister. Keiko was holding the baby now, so Xi could sulk and cover his face. " You name him yet?" Odd jr asked. Xi lifted his face, then shook his head. " Can I offer a suggestion?"

" Go ahead."

" Name him Travis." Xi smiled at him, even managed a slight chuckle. On their first adventure when Xi, Odd jr, and Angela traveled back thirty years through sector six, they had to lie low because they looked like their parents. To help that, Xi went by the name of Travis in the past. Travis Grey. Odd jr went by Charlie Rogers. Charlie was his brothers name, his father and him liked that name, but his name wasn't Charlie like Odd wanted because Sissi wanted to name her first son after the father. Angela kept her first name, but went with Smith for her last because it was easy to remember.

" Great idea," Xi said walking over to Keiko. He took the baby in his arms then looked at him. The nurse walked in with the clip board.

" Have you decided yet?" Xi nodded.

" Travis Michael Stern," he said, wanting a normal middle name. The nurse nodded, gave Xi one sympathetic look then left the room. Odd jr looked over at Keiko who was asking to hold him again. Xi let her, smiled for a change. He was surprised he hadn't thought of Travis. Odd jr smiled by the way she was holding and looking at Travis. Her expression was the one a child makes when they want something someone else had. ' Oh I want that too'. Keiko wanted a baby. And when he saw the engagement ring on her finger he said to himself.

' Looks like Lili will be born after all.' It was a little weird how everything had changed so much from one history to the next. Xi was alive, Angela was dead, Travis was born with a parent able to take care of him, and most of all, Odd jr was still around. Before Angela was shot into the coma, he was already in the future thirty years ahead of everyone. Odd jr had been to the past, present, future and back again. It was up to him to keep history on the right path, because it was scary how much of an affect the people he knew had on it.


	5. Grandchildren

February came around fast. Time seemed to fly by now. Xi was still greatly shaken by Angela's death, dropping a few classes but not all of them. He needed a degree in something to even give Travis a chance. For the first two months his family was helping before he decided he could manage. Between school and being a dad, it was hard, but Xi was never not able to do something he wanted to do.

It was Yumi's birthday that February. One thing Xi liked about February it was his birthday as well, him and his mother sharing the same date. She said it was the greatest gift she had ever gotten for her birthday. Everyone was going to the Sterns house to celebrate Yumi's and Xi's birthday. Xi got off from school, took the train picked up Travis from the baby sitter then was picked up by his almost to be mother in law.

Xi buckled Travis in his baby seat, tugging on it to make sure it was tight and not going to come loose. Sitting in the front seat Aelita began to drive to the house. Charlie was already there with Odd, Aelita was going to meet them. Pulling into the driveway of the Stern residence, Xi opened the back door, unbuckled Travis then carried him inside with his travel bag filled with clothes, diapers, food, and several other babies supplies. The front door opened before he even got there and his mother wrapped her arms around them both.

" Xi," Yumi said to him, hugging him tightly. " And how is my grandson?" Yumi asked Travis. Travis however was looking in the complete over direction. He liked to observe, even if it meant ignoring people. Travis now almost five months old now, his hair was reaching his forehead now, he was trying to walk, and mumbled when he attempted to talk. Yumi felt like she was holding Xi when he was still a baby. " He couldn't look more like you if you cloned him." Xi smiled then nodded.

Several other people arrived. Jeremie, Emilie and Kat, Sissi, Odd jr, Charlie and Odd sr, Keiko and a few people from Yumi's work. Yumi had turned forty nine this morning, and Xi had turned nineteen. Yumi wasn't one to like big parties, but she was never one to not enjoy herself at one. About twenty people total filled the house, all with gifts and most came only for free beer and food.

Xi placed Travis in a play pin so he could move around while trying escape from it, accompanied by two other babies, one younger, one older. The babies just began to stare at each other while they began to play fight over a stuff animal in the appearance of a mouse. Travis won, and one of the others began to cry. His mother came over to him, picked him up then took him out of the room so he could cry outside without disrupting the party.

Keiko went to Travis later that evening because he had started to cry. At a three feet radius of him she knew he needed to be changed. Xi was occupied so she took him out of the pin, took him to the bathroom and changed him. After they were done Keiko dropped him back in the pin, then decided she didn't want to put him down. Sitting on a chair she made funny faces at him making him laugh. Xi watched her with a smile.

Walking over to her he stood behind her as Travis and her continued to play. " You would be a great mother," Xi said to her. Keiko turned around to look at her brother. Travis saw him and made a smile. He had been saying things that sounded like words recently, but usually just mumbled attempts at speech. But today he clearly said something.

" Dada," he said aloud. Keiko looked at him.

" Not bad for five months, does he keep you up at night?"

" Not usually. He's pretty quiet, but when he wants attention, he sure gets it." He said rubbing Travis' head. Keiko looked at Travis, and locked his eyes.

" He has your eye color, but definitely her gaze. I'd recognize it anywhere," she said, looking up at Xi then to Travis. " Pretty soon he'll have a cousin to play with." Xi looked at her, seeing she was ready for his response.

" Your not pregnant are you?" Xi asked. Keiko nodded.

" Two months. Don't tell mom, okay." Xi nodded, he wouldn't. It would spoil the surprise.

* * *

Yumi and Xi began to open their gifts. Xi had mostly things for Travis, which he didn't mind at all. He actually preferred that. Yumi received earrings from Ulrich, and several other things from jewelry to clothes from everyone else. The last thing she opened was a card from Keiko. She read the card aloud, then opened it. Inside was a picture. It was a black and white picture that Yumi couldn't tell what it was at first, then after a moment she saw what it was. An ultrasound test. In the corner of the frame was something small, but noticeable. Yumi noticed.

Looking up at her daughter she was nonverbally asking if it was true. Keiko nodded then tapped a glass. " Everyone. In about seven months. I'm going to be a mother." People clapped for her, Yumi cried some. She was happy. More grandkids. " Happy birthday mom." Keiko hugged her mother, then let her began to ask questions. When, where, why, how? Keiko answered some, but for the most part said," Mom. I've been telling you to keep out of my sex life since I was fifteen." Yumi dropped it.

* * *

_**Seven months later**_

Keiko had been in labor for a few hours. Things were going smoothly for her. Two hours, seven centimeters. Yumi was with her, Toby was at work still, and Ulrich and Xi were outside of the room waiting. Xi was watching Travis walk around the waiting room, picking things up and then placing it back down because something that seemed more interesting came into view. " Put it down," Xi said to him, grabbing the item he was holding. It was a remote to the waiting room's televison. Travis put it down then began to open a magazine on the table.

" Alight, come here," Ulrich said, picking up his grandson then placing him on the chair next to his. Travis pulled himself to his feet and stood on the chair, pulling Ulrich's hair. " Let me go you little monster." Xi grabbed his hand to make him let go. Taking his son he sat him on his lap. Travis from his seat began to swat at Xi's face.

" No hitting." Xi said, grabbing his hand then letting him go. Travis tried again and Xi repeated himself. Travis listened, or lost interest. They sat there and waited. It was pretty late. Almost midnight. In less than an hour, Travis would be twelve months old. He was hoping Keiko would take longer than predicted, if so, Travis' cousin would have the same birthday as Travis.

Midnight past, and a little after that, Keiko was told to start pushing. Minutes later, she was finished. Keiko got her first look at her baby. " It's a girl," The doctor said to her. They cleaned her up, took a few test, then gave her to Keiko. Minutes later, Toby arrived. His phone needed to be off where he worked. The government was very picky. Especially the department of defence.

The nurse came in for a few things like, birth certificate, and name for the baby. Keiko had decided awhile ago what she was going to name it if it was a girl. " Her name is Lilian Yumi Miller." She said, thinking her mother would like that. The nurse wrote that down, then left the room. " Lili, want to meet grandma?" Lili was handed to Yumi who was smiling when she looked down at her. Xi and Ulrich where allowed in and they were allowed to hold her when Keiko wasn't.

Odd jr showed up later. He had heard the news so decided to come. It was mostly because he wanted to know if Lili had any problems. She was a healthy baby girl. Stepping into the room after knocking Keiko looked over from her bed with Lili then smiled, gesturing to let him in. Xi looked up as well. He didn't know why his friend was here but he probably had his reasons. Keiko asked him if he wanted to hold her, which he did.

" Hey Lili. You looked just like your mother," Odd jr said to her. Keiko was suddenly confused. She hadn't told him her name. She looked over to Xi who was in the same state of mind. Keiko then asked how he knew, then he swore in his mind. Odd jr was finding it harder everyday to hide the fact he knew an alternate future and how it played out, and who played in it. Remembering passing Yumi on the way to the room, he said she told him.

The next morning after they finished checking up on Lili and Keiko, they were allowed to go home. Toby had to leave for work. Work never sleeps. So Yumi drove her home, because she could, and she wanted to spend time with Lili. Xi came along with Travis as well. The three talk in the living room while Travis went nuts. When he went to a new house, he needed to explore it by closely examining everything in the living room. After a few minutes Yumi grew annoyed with him then picked him to make him stop trying to pull off the couch cushion.

" I swear your worse than your father," Yumi said to Travis who was trying to wiggle free from her grip. Everyday Yumi would find a similarity between Travis and Xi. It made the time spent with him like reliving raising Xi. Looking at Lili in Keiko arms, she was hoping Lili would be the same.


	6. Moving on

_**Almost three years later...**_

It was mid May and Xi was sitting in his computer room finishing his homework. It was almost the end of his senior year of college and he was having trouble focusing. For some reason today, he couldn't stop thinking about Angela. Everywhere he looked it reminded him of her. Placing his pencil down on his book he looked to his right and saw his picture of her. It was taken a few weeks before she found out she was pregnant.

Xi couldn't stop himself from crying. He could hear the tears hitting the paper below his face. After a minute he controled himself again, then rubbed his face dry. Xi placed the picture down and tried to focus on his work, managing three questions before broke down again.

It was hard for him. He had to balance four things at once. He had to balance school work, which was the easiest part. Just the most time consuming. Work was easy for the most part, except he wished he got paid just a little more. Ten dollars an hour barely made it. Then he had to focus on being a father. Travis was three years and nine months old now, and a handful. Then the last part was the hardest. Getting pass Angela.

Travis bounced into the room, and saw his father in his state. He caught him like this a few times. He didn't know why he was crying. Grown ups don't cry. But his father did.

" Daddy, are you okay?" Travis asked. Xi quickly wiped his face then turned around.

" Aren't you supposed to be in bed," Xi said to him, remembering putting him there not even twenty minutes ago.

" Uh huh. I can't sleep. I was thinking about her," Travis said. " I'm sorry I was born."

" Travis don't say that. It was no one's fault she died." Xi said. " Now go back to bed."

" Do you want to talk about her?" Travis asked, because he did.

" Travis, now isn't a good time," Xi said, already trying to not think about her because he needed to get his homework done.

" Why not?" Travis asked. Xi slammed his fist on his desk, making Travis jump. Travis just looked at him, then stepped out of the room, knowing now wasn't a good time at all.

* * *

Less than a month later Justin Stern graduated. His family and friends were going to hold a party for him in two days. His mother and father were taking pictures with him in the living room with Justin still wearing his. His hat was on his mothers head as Justin's girlfriend took the picture. Xi was on the couch watching as Travis ran around the livingroom. Travis was running around the living room, jumping off and on the couch.

" What's the use, he'll just keep doing it," Xi said, before he thought about stopping him. A minute later Travis climbed on the coffee table and Xi decided to pick him up and sit him on the couch.

" Knock it off," Xi said to Travis. Travis just looked at him, then tried to get off the couch. Grandma was watching so when the pictures were done she walked over and picked him up.

" Listen to daddy, or you'll have to stay here forever," Yumi said to Travis. Travis immediately sat down and behaved. Grandma was only fun in small doses.

" Thanks mom," X said to her. Yumi looked at her son carefully, then noticed something was wrong.

" Travis, why don't you go bother your uncle," Yumi said to Travis.

" Okay," Travis said, and then went off to annoy Justin.

" What is it?" Yumi asked Xi.

" What's what?" Xi asked her. Yumi sat down next to him then looked at him.

" Something is bothering you. Is it Angela again?" Yumi asked, because when Xi was like this Angela was involved.

" Yeah it is," Xi said to her, because he knew he'd have to tell her eventually. " I can't focus anymore. And Travis asking about her every three seconds isn't helping any," Xi said to her. " I mean last month, I couldn't stop crying. You have no idea how much I miss her," Xi said to her.

" I do. I've died, your father has died. I missed you father greatly during that time," Yumi said to him.

" Only difference is, you got him back. I can't. We said we wouldn't use sector six if the death was natural. Either way the systems fried. So even if I wanted to, which I do, I can't," Xi said sadly, because Angela was gone forever.

" What about Travis?" Yumi asked. " Is he being a problem?"

" Not really. He listens to me for the most part. He eats his vegetables. I know he should be asking about her. He has a right to. But with me being how I am, he won't. Eventually he'll stop asking and live without knowing. I want him to know, but I don't want to remember how much fun I had with her. How much I loved her," Xi said, beginning to cry.

" You'll think of a way to tell him without hurting yourself. Your smart. You'll figure it out, you always do." Xi smiled at her, then hugged her.

Then Yumi heard the front door open then slam shut. A moment later Keiko walked into the room. She seemed flustered, and a little sad.

" Keiko, I've been telling you since you were five to not slam my door," Yumi said to her thirty two year old daughter. Keiko walked over and sat on the couch next to Xi. Yumi looked over to her. Another one of children needed a mother.

" Xi, could you.."

" I'm going," Said Xi, who already knew his mother wanted him out of the room so she could talk to his sister. Xi stepped out of the room, then went to go find how much trouble Travis might of gotten himself into.

" What is it?" Yumi asked. Keiko just looked at the floor a mixture of emotions. " Keiko?"

" I think he's losing interest in me," Keiko said.

" Toby. Why would you say that?" Yumi asked.

" Before, we had a good balance of work, and fun. You know, things you need to balance in a marriage."

" Work and sex, yep those are the big ones. Is he bad or something."

" No, no. He's fine. I've had better but," Keiko said before she knew it. Keiko looked at her mother hoping she didn't have opinion. " oops."

" Keiko, you really think I don't know you weren't a virgin when you got married. Your first time was sophomore year with the boyfriend Marcus who you broke up with a week later. Because you thought it hurt and was weird, and him being a guy at a buffet wanted more.."

" Mom please stop. How do you know that?"Keiko asked.

" I'm your mother. Your father may be in denial but if it helps him sleep better at night then I really don't care. College you had fun though."

" Doesn't everyone?" Keiko asked.

" Well, I never finished college. I had a beautiful bundle of joy who took my remaining time, " Yumi said. Keiko smiled then looked down. " I never regret I had you. I regret not having you at a better time," Yumi said with a small laugh. " But you're doing better than me. You have a family, when you should have one."

" If you want to call it that," Keiko said sadly.

" What part is off balance. Work or fun?"

" Both. Work is finances and kids. Funs is sex. He's not spending enough time with Lili, and I haven't had sex in to long."

" Starting to eat at your soul huh?" Yumi asked.

" A little. Last week was one of our anniversaries," Keiko said. " When I started to notion I wanted to go in the bedroom, he changed the subject."

" What anniversary was it. It wasn't Lili or your wedding."

" Umm... we keep track of a lot of things. Last week was the anniversary of..umm..."

" I get it. What you have to do, is surprise him. Make him remember why he married you. And don't let him forget. Tomorrow is he going to be at work all day?" Yumi asked. Keiko nodded. " Show up unannounced."

Keiko began to think about that. " Mom. That might actually work."

" Of course it would. He'll find it very erotic, and men love erotic."

" Thanks mom," Keiko said then made for the door to the kitchen, " By the way, we never had this conversation."

* * *

The graduation party had started. It was mostly attended by family members and friends of Justin. In the backyard was a bonfire for Justin and his friends to gather around and burn old school work. The adults were inside talking about work and politics. Xi wouldn't get there until later, having work. For the meantime grandma was watching Travis who had found his way to the bonfire. Justin's friends were gathered around it when he ran over to them.

Justin girlfriend saw him first and said, " he's so cute. What's your name?"

" Travis," Travis answered. Justin turned around and saw his nephew.

" Travis, your dad here yet?" Justin asked. Travis shook his head. " Hey guys meet my nephew."

" Oh this is Xi's son?" His girlfriend asked. " Hi. I'm Jessica." Travis then went to go somewhere else. " Man, he's definitely related to you."

Ulrich heard the doorbell and then walked over to the door. When he opened it, he definitely didn't expect this. " Dad?"

" Hello Ulrich," Mr. Stern said to his son. Ulrich's father was in his seventies, but in fairly good shape. He looked a few years younger than he was, but you'd still guess seventy. " Are you going to let me in."

" Oh yeah. Have a seat on the couch I'll be right back," Ulrich said letting his father in. Mr. Stern sat on the couch followed by his mother.

" Hello Ulrich. Been awhile since you called," Mrs. Stern said as she walked in. Ulrich hugged his mother, then sat them on the couch. Ulrich walked into the kitchen were Yumi was with Lili. Keiko needed to work as well.

Yumi looked at Ulrich and noticed something seemed wrong. " Are you okay?"

" Yumi, my parents are here," Ulrich said to her quickly and panicked.

" What?" Yumi asked him. Ulrich gestured to the living room and Yumi peeked in. " Oh shit," Yumi said. " What're they doing here."

" Justin maybe, I don't know. They didn't show up for Xi or Keiko. This is bad, really really bad. I haven't seen them in a decade, or talked to them in a year. Why are they here.."

" Ulrich?" Mr. Stern asked as he walked in the room

" Hey dad, nice to see you, have you seen the house?" Ulrich asked his father.

" No, mind showing me around?"

" Not at all. Yumi, my mom would love to talk to you, go say hi," Ulrich said, so his mom could stay occupied. Yumi eyed Ulrich then walked into the living room. " Alright, kitchen obviously."

" Obviously," Mr. Stern said.

* * *

While Ulrich showed his father the house Odd jr pulled into the driveway, having picked up Xi from work. Xi opened the door and stepped out then leaned in through the window.

" You should stay for a bit," Xi offered.

" Nah, I'm good."

" Odd, when's the last time we actually hung out as friends. This is out last chance for awhile." Odd jr began to think then turned off his car. " Alright." Xi and Odd jr walked through the front door. A second later Xi walked back out when he saw his grandmother.

" Xi?" Mrs. Stern said to him before he was out of eye sight.

" Damn," Xi muttered to himself. He stepped back in the house and said, " Hey grandma." Mrs. Stern stepped across the room and hugged him tightly.

" You've gotten so big," Mrs. Stern said to him.

" Grandma, I'm exactly the same height and weight from last year. I haven't changed at all." She didn't seem to care. It seemed like every time she saw him he was bigger. Then a moment later Keiko came wobbling into the house.

" Keiko," Yumi said as she walked in. Something seemed off. Yumi walked over to her and on closer examination she saw what it was. She was drunk. " Keiko are you drunk?"

" A little," She admitted. " Anything strong here?" She asked.

" Keiko, we don't drink, you came to the wrong place to get a drink," Yumi said to her daughter.

" Oh, well I'll just get Lili and go."

" Did you drive here?" Yumi asked. Keiko nodded then leaned against the wall before she fell. " What the hell happened?"

" I don't want to talk about it. Where's Lili?"

" Keiko, you never drink. What the hell happened?" Yumi asked. Keiko then began to cry then lowered her head. " Okay, we'll talk in my room." Yumi helped Keiko to the stairs then shut the door behind them. Yumi walked Keiko to the bed and sat her on it, sitting next to her.

" What is it?" Yumi asked.

" I did the surprise thing you told me to. It work, I surprised him," Keiko said.

" Okay, so why is that bad?"

" I didn't surprise the way I thought I would. I walked in on him." Keiko said to her mother. Yumi looked at she began to cry again. " They were on his desk no less."

" He cheated on you," Yumi said to her sadly. " I'm sorry."

" Don't be. He told me it's been going on for the almost two years. The woman I caught him with, has a one year old who Toby is the father of."

" He has a second family?" Yumi asked. Keiko nodded. " Honey, I'm sorry he hurt you."

" I just want to go home and go to sleep. Could you watch Lili for a bit. I don't want her to see me like this."

" Of course." They walked back downstairs where the others were. Keiko was going to grab her keys, but Yumi took them.

" Your not driving," Yumi said to her. She scanned the room, then saw Odd jr. " Odd?" she asked as she walked over to him. " Could you do me a huge favor?"

" Sure," Odd jr answered.

" Could you drive Keiko home for me?" Odd jr looked at Keiko, seeing how she was. Drunk.

" Yeah, of course." Odd jr said reaching into his pocket for his keys. " Let's go. Xi, I'll be back later."

* * *

Odd jr and Keiko drove to her house that was almost forty five minutes away. Pulling into her driveway Odd jr stopped his car, deciding it best to sure make she was okay before leaving. Walking her to her porch she unlocked her door then took a step in.

" Want to come in?" She asked. Odd jr just shrugged and followed her in. The house was a very nice house. Toby's government pension helped with that. Two story, five room, a lot of space, and nice furniture.

" Nice digs," Odd jr said looking at the house.

" Your dad's house is better, but I like it," Keiko said sitting on the couch. " To bad I won't live here anymore."

" You guys moving?" Odd jr asked.

" Well, I am. Toby and I are getting a divorce." Odd jr hadn't heard that part yet, so it surprised him.

" What, why?" Odd jr asked, sitting on the couch next to her.

" I walked in on him yesterday, and earlier today I for it, not wanting him to explain himself," Keiko said to him. " Then later I got drunk, then stumbled into my parents house feeling sorry for myself. And now, I'm sitting here, boring my brothers best friend with my life."

" Your not boring me. I don't understand it though. Who the hell would cheat on you?" Keiko looked at him then smiled.

" Thanks. But Toby answered that question already."

" Toby is out of his mind. Your gorgeous, nice, funny.."

" Are you trying to seduce me?" Keiko asked. Odd jr wasn't trying to, he was just trying to make her feel better. " If only you weren't ten years younger than me. Then again, Toby was five years older, so it wouldn't be that weird," Keiko said to him.

" I'm not trying to seduce you. Not like it'd work," Odd jr said, because he knew Keiko was a little out of his league. " You're a little out of my league." He said, turning to face her but only to get kissed by her.

" I decide who's in and out of my league. Your in there," Keiko said to him after kissing him.

" Keiko don't," Odd jr said to her, standing up off the couch. " Your drunk, your not thinking straight."

" I'm not that drunk. I only had a few shots. I'm still thinking straight, just don't let me drive."

" Still. I feel like I'm taking advantage of you if I do," Odd jr said to her. To this day Odd jr had never done drugs, gotten drunk, smoked a cigarette, or had sex with someone who didn't have her head on straight.

" For the last two years, I've been taken advantage of. I just want this to be under my control. I chose you to help get me out of my funk. So you have two options. Get in your car and drive home, or follow me." Keiko began to walk upstairs. Odd jr knew where she was going. Her bedroom. He had to really think now.

Get in his car and drive back to the party. If he did that he would hate himself for passing up sex with Keiko. When he was thirteen he had a crush on her, that lasted until he was fourteen and started dating people. He still liked her though, but knew by then a relationship wasn't going to happen any time soon. It only took nine years. Here he was standing in her living room, with her offering herself.

Whatever he did he had to do it quick. So he looked at his keys on the table then at the stairs. Smiling then looking at the stairs he proceeded toward them. Slowly walking up he looked down the hall and saw the room Keiko walked into. Walking toward the room he reached to push the door open. It was pulled open and Keiko's hands pulled him in by his shirt collar as the door shut behind him.


	7. Photo album

Early the next morning before ten, Odd jr's cell phone began to ring from his pant pocket on the floor. Groaning loudly he reached over and began to pulled his pants toward him. Pulling them off the floor he reached in the pocket and pulled out his cell and answered the call.

" Yeah?" he asked, rubbing his face at the same time.

" What happened to you last night?" Xi asked on the other side of the phone. " You took my sister home and didn't come back."

" Yeah, something came up a the last second," Odd jr said then looked over his shoulder and saw Keiko sleeping next to him comfortably.

" Alright I won't ask. See you later," Xi said to him.

" Peace," he responded then hung up. Placing the phone on the night stand placed his body back on the bed and then turned over to look at Keiko. Smiling at her he reached out and ran his hand across her face, moving her hair out of the way. This action woke her up and she wiggled around in her sleep before opening her eyes.

" Morning," Odd jr said to her with a smile. Keiko smiled back then placed her head in her pillow more comfortably. Odd jr slid closer to her in the bed till his nose was touching hers. Keiko and opened her eyes again and looked at him. Toby was never this intimate. It was just he'd wake up, take a shower, and leave for work. Odd jr made it almost worthwhile to get up in the morning.

Keiko slid closer till their chests were touching. " I can't believe I slept with my brothers best friend," Keiko said to him. Odd jr smiled then chuckled slightly.

" It was bad then?" He asked. Keiko shook her head then cuddled closer.

" No, it was amazing. Toby would just.." She began then stopped. " Never mind." She knew talking about her ex husband would ruin this. The from down stair they heard a door shut. They both quickly shot up in the bed and looked at each other.

" Who's that?" Odd jr asked her. Keiko then remembered something. Toby was coming to get a few things then leave again.

" Toby, just stay quiet and maybe he won't notice we're here." Then they heard steps walking up the stairs. " Oh shit. He won't like that you're here, I don't want to start anything. Hide."

" What?" Odd jr asked her. Keiko pushed his head under the blanket and covered him. A few moments later Toby walked in. He froze when he saw Keiko in the bed.

" What are you doing here?" He asked her.

" I live here don't I?" Keiko shot back sarcastically.

" Keiko, I'm sorry," he said to her simply. " I should of told you."

" No shit," Keiko said to him. Toby sighed then looked at the floor. " Just go, we'll worry about the divorce later, okay?" Really wanting him to just leave.

" Fine," he said then took something off his dresser, what he had come here for. He walked to the door and shut it. A moment later they heard the front door open and shut and Keiko let out a sigh off relief.

" You can come out now," Keiko said to Odd jr who was still under the blanket. Then she started to feel him kissing up her leg till he was at her inner thigh. " Odd, stop, stop, knock it...keep going." She said after a moment then placed her hand on the back of his head.

* * *

It had taken Xi a few days but he managed to come up with something so Travis could still learn things about his mother. Opening an old photo album he took out five pictures and then went to Travis' room where he was drawling something.

" What daddy?" Travis asked, looking up from his art. Xi sat next to him and placed the pictures on the table in front of Travis.

" These are pictures of your mother. Now I'll make a deal with you. At the end of every month, you get a new picture, and a story behind the picture. Okay?" He asked him, making sure he understood.

Travis picked up the first photograph and looked at it. Angela was about thirteen in the picture. She was just looking up and the picture surprised her, but she still looked beautiful in it.

" This was new years about eight years ago. I took the picture after I call her name and surprised her with the flash. She chased me around the house to get the camera," Xi said with a laugh. He left out that she managed to catch him, jumping on his back and knocking him onto a couch. They wrestled for control of the camera then with one final tug Xi took it back, forcing Angela on top of him. They smiled at each other for a second then look at each other nervously.

Angela quickly went up and kissed him. Xi kissed her back and then they saw a flash. Looking next to them they saw Odd jr with his camera laughing at them. Xi kept the picture because when history changed the first time, new years was their first kiss instead of the scanner room.

" What about this one?" Travis asked. It was the picture Odd jr took of them.

" That was our first kiss," Xi said to him. Travis would have made a sound like he was disgusted by it, but he didn't. He liked knowing his parents loved each other.

" You guys are older in this one," Travis said to him. Xi looked at it and smiled. He remembered that picture very well. Charlie was the one who took it when he was seven. Xi was sixteen and Angela was fifteen. It was Charlie's birth day mid October and Xi and Angela were more intimate that night than they could ever remember. The party was bugging them, because they were trying to be alone for a second.

When everyone in the party went outside to play a few party games, they took that opportunity to go to Angela's room at her mothers house where the party was being held. It started as a simple make out session, before Angela took her shirt off. She's been shirtless for Xi before, nothing further. Xi took his shirt off as well, and everything seemed perfect. Angela felt this was the moment she'd been waiting for.

Leaning up to Xi who was on top of her she whispered something in her ear. " I'm ready." Xi looked down at her and she was smiling at him. She wasn't nervous at all. She really was ready. Minutes later they helped each other strip and Xi got on top and Angela spread her legs. Xi asked again, and Angela nodded in approval.

Xi didn't go into that detail just said it was a birthday party, not the first time they had sex.

Travis put that picture down and went with another. One was winter and Angela was in a winter coat outside. Her hair couldn't be seen because of her hat, but it the hat was pink so you didn't miss much. The next one was Angela while she was five months pregnant. She was in her graduation gown though she wasn't allowed to attend the graduation, getting her diploma at another time.

" Why is she dressed like that?" Travis asked.

" It's a graduation gown. You wear that when you finish highschool. They didn't let her attend it because they thought it was an embarrassment to the school. The top of the class that year pregnant."

" Why is that embarrassing?" Travis asked.

" Because she was young. Having a baby isn't embarrassing. Having one when she did was, and the school didn't want that to make them look bad."

Travis didn't really understand, but he still didn't ask again. " Do I get to keep these?" Travis asked.

" Yes. Here," Xi said to him then handed him an empty photo album. " Keep them in here."

" Thanks," Travis said to him then scanned through the pictures again. Xi smiled and left him alone.

* * *

A few months later Odd jr and Keiko ended their brief romance. Keiko didn't get divorced like she hoped. It wasn't fair for Lili. Lili needed a mother and father. Odd jr tried his hardest to make her believe it would be fine.

" Keiko, you don't have to stay married to that asshole," Odd jr said to her.

" Odd, I'm sorry. Your sweet, and everything else, but I have to think about Lili as well," Keiko said to her. " I don't want her to grow up with divorced parents."

" So you want her to grow up with unhappy and unloyal parents," Odd jr asked her.

" I'll make it work. Toby may be an ass but non the less he is her father," Keiko said to him. " That's why I can't keep doing this with you." Keiko said, then left his car where this conversation was being held. Odd jr opened his car door and walked after her.

" I grew up with divorced parents. I'd rather see my parents happy and divorced than together and pissed off," Odd jr said to her. Keiko stopped, but didn't turn around.

" I'm sorry. I'm doing what I think is right," Keiko said to him then kept walking. Odd jr didn't follow her. Odd jr walked back into his car then sat down.

" Dammit," He said then drove away. Keiko was watching him from her window then she sighed.

" I hope this is right."


	8. Reading of the will

_**Note to all readers, I had no spell check when I wrote this. I'm typing at a computer that is not my own, so I have to manage to give updates for the next few weeks, with WordPad, instead of the much better, WordPerfect. Because of this, updates will come out less frequently. Sorry for the trouble and making you wait, but I can't be at my computer 24/7.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Five years later...**

It was a quiet day in the Robbia household. Charlie Robbia, now eighteen was enjoying his weekend louging around the house in the living room watching reruns of his favorite show. He had his feet propped up on the coffee table, and was still fully dressed though it was noon. On weekends he'd usually still be asleep. Aelita walked into the house and closed the door, placing her keys on the keyrack, then moving into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she took out a pitcher of tea and poured it into a cup she took from the capinet a moment later.

Stepping into the livingroom a minute later she sat on the couch next to Charlie and placed her drink on the lamp table next to her. Then she reached over and slapped her son's feet.

" Feet off the furniture, your father would kill you if he saw that," Aelita said as Charlie took his feet off. " When did you get home last night?"

" What do you mean?" Charlie asked her.

" Your usually not up let alone dressed at this hour. Which means, you haven't been to bed," Aelita said to him. Charlie sighed. His mother knew him too well.

" I was at a party," He said, knowing she'd figure it out sooner or later, and when she found out sooner she'd be easier to muster.

" Drinking party?" She asked. Charlie nodded. Aelita shook her head then took a sip of her tea.

" I didn't drink. I was the driver for my group. Even if I wasn't the driver, I wouldn't have drank anything anyway," Charlie said before she got to far into it.

" Did you hook up while you were there?" Aelita asked.

" Why do you ask?"

" You're your fathers son for gods sake. Your father flirts more than anyone I know, and you act just like him," Aelita said to him. Charlie took eye contact off his mother, because he did hook up last night. Aelita noticed. " Did you wear a condom?"

" What?" Charlie asked sarcastically. He knew why she asked. Aelita looked at him with the face that makes him unable to lie because he knows she already knows. " I'm not stupid."

" What was her name?" Aelita asked, " Was she drunk? Was she legal?"

" Lisa, kinda, and yes," Charlie said to his mother annoyed. He felt weird, this was a conversation that was meant for a father, not a mother. Then the phone rang. " I got it," Charlie said fast to avoid her next question.

" Is this the Robbia residence?" A female voice asked.

" Yes it is," Charlie said to her.

" Is Aelita Robbia able to come to the phone?"

" One second...Mom, phone!" Charlie shouted into the living room. Aelita walked into the room and grabbed the phone from Charlie, but grabbed his arm before he left the room.

" If you think we're done with this converation, your wrong. We'll talk later today, you're not off the hook yet," Aelita said then placed the phone to her ear.

" This is Aelita Robbia," Aelita said to the woman on the phone.

" Mrs. Robbia. This the Northwest Hospital, I hate to be the one to tell you this. But your father passed away a few hours ago," The woman said to her. Aelita heard that, and a second later the phone slipped out of her hand. " Mrs. Robbia?" The room spun around Aelita as she tried to take it in. Her back hit the wall as a few tears went down her face. Then she collasped to the floor unconscious.

* * *

Aelita opened her eyes a few hours later. She was laying on her couch with Odd and Charlie waiting for her to wake up. Odd noticed her moment first then kneeled next to her. Touching the back of his hand to her face, he looked at her.

" What happened?" Odd asked. Aelita sat up the rubbed her head. " Charlie said you passed out after a phone call."

" My father died," Aelita said to them. " He passed away less than a day ago." Aelita began to cry, placing her palms on he face. Odd sat next to her then hugged her tightly. Aelita removed her hands from her face and then wrapped them around Odd for support.

" Cry. Cry it out, get it out of your system," Odd said to her. Odd rubbed her back as she started to cry more, then a less as the minutes passed.

" I want to see him," Aelita said to him. " I want to say goodbye."

" Of course. What ever you have to do," Odd said. He hated to see Aelita cry.

Aelita, Odd and Charlie drove to the hospital to pay their respects for Franz Hopper. While there Aelita made arrangments for the funeral and will hearing.

* * *

Not very many people attented the funeral, Franz not having too many people he knew. The gang was there. Ulrich, Yumi, were there, along with Xi and Travis. Keiko came with Lili as well as a few other people. Sissi decided she'd come. Jeremie and Emilie came with the Kat, and the twins who were now seven years old.

Ben and Jean looked like the parent of the opposite gender. Ben looked more like his mother, and Jean more like her father. Both had glassed because of this. Ben had dark brown hair, so dark, it looked black depending the lighting of his environment. Jean had blonde hair that reached her mid back, that her mother loved to braid for her. Emilie always said it was the best part about being a mom.

After the funeral, a lawer meet with the people who had something in Franz's will. These people included Aelita, Odd, Jeremie, Yumi, Ulrich, Kadic academy, and Xi.

Everyone sat in a room that was furnished with a large table, and a dozen chairs for people to sit at. People who had something in the will were sitting at the table. Xi was just wondering what he could be getting the entire time. He barely knew the guy, and didn't think he knew him well enough to recieve something from him. Either way he sat in the room like everyone else.

" You all know why you are here. Francis Hopper has left you all something," A lawyer said to them then handed them all an envelope. Aelita recieved the hermitage in the will. Jeremie recieved a new computer program Franz was recently working on but never finished. Ulrich and Yumi recieved a the locker key to the train station locker. Xi opened his up, and found a key. In the envelope was also a note that had an address on it, and a message.

' _It's the contents of a locker at this address inclosed with this letter. Your parents recieved a locker as well, but it isn't the same one. In this locker I've placed something of great importance. It's yours, use it how you will. FH.'_

Xi read the address, then left the room. Walking out he saw Travis and Lili playing tag in the grass next to the building. Keiko was outside as well, watching them.

" Whatcha get?" Keiko asked.

" Gonna find out," Xi said, holding up the key. " Travis, time to go," Xi said to him then started to walk toward his car.

" Dad, can I play with Lili today?" Travis asked, because he was having fun.

" I don't mind watching him for the day," Keiko said to him. Travis looked at his father, waiting for the answer.

" Alright, be good okay," Xi said then sat behind the wheel.

" Thanks dad," Travis said.

" Your it!" Lili said, running by and slapping Travis' back. He chased after her.

* * *

Xi pulled into the parking lot of a building then looked at it. It was a bank. Walking through the parking lot he walked through the revolving door and looked around. He figured it was the key to a safety deposit box. Standing next to the main desk a woman walked over to him holding some files then placed them on the desk.

" Can I help you?" She asked Xi.

" I'm here to open a safety deposite box I guess," he said to her.

" You guess?" The woman asked. Xi looked at her. She had blonde hair, green eyes, thin pretty face, and a petite body under a black blouse and skirt. When she moved Xi heard her heels clicking on the floor. Her hair wa pulled into a pony tail behing her head, and she currently had a pencil on her left hear. A chair around her neck had a pair of glasses hanging off them.

" My grandfather left something in his will for me, and I guess it's in the box. Here's the key," Xi said then handed it to her. She looked at the key then back at Xi.

" Follow me," She said, then walked around the desk and toward another part of the bank. Xi followed her, and couldn't help but look at her. ' Nice ass.' he said to himself.

She entered a safe full of safety depostive boxes, then scanned the shelfs for the right one. When she found it, she stuck the key in, and turned it. Taking a step away she gestered toward Xi then started to walk out.

" What's your name?" Xi asked. It was strange. Xi had never really found a women interesting since Angela died. He hadn't even had sex in ten years. It was starting to crack.

" Sorry, I don't date kids," She said, because Xi looked fairly young even though he was almost thirty.

" How old are you?" Xi asked.

" Twenty six," she answered.

" I'm older than you by two years. I just look young," Xi said to her. The woman examined Xi a bit more. His older, more mature traits were pass his face, and more into his body. Stronge chest, tone arms. Muscled body. " How about coffee?" She looked at Xi again. Thinking she wouldn't mind it to much.

" How about dinner," She asked, figuring she had nothing better to do tonight. " I get off at five."

" Five it is," Xi said to her. She smiled then took a step toward the door. " Your name?" Xi asked.

" Melinda, your's?"

" Xi," he answered.

" Well Xi, see you at five." Melinda left the room, and Xi opend the box. Inside was another letter and a large collection of notes.

_' Xi, this is what I have left you in my will. Withen these notes lies what I said had great importance. Inside is the notes I took when I constructed the lab. Also there is the blueprints to the lab, along with how to program the computer, and everything that it involves. The lab is destroyed, but one day, repairing the lab may be neccesary. Inside is how to create lyoko, the scanners, the monitor, the carthage uplink, and even sector six. _

_Sector six is dangerous. Messing with the timestream has consequences, you know this better than any of us. However, I have warned you, and it is your choice. Know this. Sector six can't be programmed without the help of another program. It was created on accident by the program meant to defend the computer. I think it best to let the past be, because the only means of getting to it, isn't a good one. The only way to revive the sector, is to revive xana. _


	9. Making an acception

Odd jr.finished reading the note Xi received from the deposit box earlier today. He place it on the table in his apartment then walked over to his fridge. Pulling out a soda he threw one to Xi. Most single guys keep beer in their fridge, Odd jr didn't. He didn't drink, because he didn't like the taste nor the aftereffects. He sat down at the table again then looked at the note, then at Xi.

" That's some crazy shit," Odd jr said then opened the can. " How tempted are you to go through with it?"

" You have no idea. You and I messed with the time stream before. When that happened your parents got divorced because your dad slept with Angela's mom," Xi said then opened his soda.

" Even if we repair the lab, and revive the sector, what could you possibly do?" Odd jr asked then placed the soda on the table.

" What do you mean?" Xi asked.

" I mean, sure you go back and save Angela. But have you forgotten how she died. The only real way to save her, is to not get her pregnant. And that would affect the time stream dramatically. More or less for the worse. I mean, when Angela made my parents get together, I wasn't born."

" I have to choose. Angela, or Travis."

" It isn't a popularity contest Xi. Do you love Travis?" He asked Xi.

" Of course, he's my son," Xi said to him almost like he was offended by the question.

" Do you want him to live happy?"

" What are you trying to say," Xi asked Odd jr who wasn't being open enough about the real question.

" You can't do it. You need to do me a favor," Odd jr said to him. " Get over Angela."

" What?"

" You heard me. Xi, she's dead. Even if you go back, stop Travis' conceptionand save Angela. You'll have something else making you sad. Not having Travis. No matter what you do, you can't have them both," Odd jr said to him almost angry.

Xi lowered his head. It was a strange concept, his friend being right. Odd jr used to be just a kid, now he was an adult. He head changed so much in such a short amount of time.

" When did you get so mature?" Xi asked him, not used to being the one lectured.

" The day you almost died," Odd jr said then stood up off the chair. " You know I loved Angela too. Not the way you did, but as a friend. But even with that, it's best to leave her. Have you even had sex in the last ten years?" Odd jr asked.

" No," Xi answered to his friend. Then he remembered something and checked the time. Then noticed he didn't have a watch.

" What time is it?" Xi asked.

" Quarter till five. Why?" Odd jr asked.

" I just remembered, I have date," Xi said then started to walk toward the door.

" You, a date. Even before Angela you were shaky around women," Odd jr said with a laugh.

" Don't laugh at me, I should kick your ass for sleeping with my sister, which by the way if you give me a reason, I'll tell my dad about." Odd jr suddenly felt a bad feeling in his stomach. Xi's dad was a force to not be messed with. Especially when his only daughter was thrown into the equation.

" No comment. Get laid," Odd jr said then whistled.

" Doubt it."

---

Xi pulled into the bank he meet Melinda at five after five. He found Melinda outside of it, still in her work clothes. Xi exited his car then walked over to her.

" I was thinking you wouldn't show," Melinda said to him.

" Just late. Not bad for a first impression huh?" Xi asked sarcastically, and was relieved when she slightly giggled.

" Fashionably late I hope. Alright, where you taking me?" Melinda asked. Xi hadn't decided yet. Then he remembered the name of a restaurant he went to growing up. Every year Xi's parents and their friends would meet there. They took they're kids with. He remembered that was the first time he meet Angela when he was five. But actually didn't really know her until several years later.

" I got a place in mind," Xi said then opened the car door for her.

" A gentleman aren't we," Melinda said then sat in the car. Xi sat in the drivers seat then started to drive. At least he knew where he was going. On his first actually date with Angela, they got lost for an hour.

Xi pulled into the restaurant and opened his car door about ten minutes later. Melinda looked at the building and smiled.

" You know, I drive by this place everyday, and I've never been inside. You been here before?" Melinda asked.

" Once or twice," Xi said then proceeded toward the door. He opened the door for her then walked in after her. The hostess had them seated. Xi hadn't been here since he was eleven, when he was allowed to not go and stay home by himself and Justin. Keiko still wanted to go. He forgot how fancy it was.

" I haven't been here for awhile," Xi said then pulled her chair out for her.

" You're on a role with the courtesy thing. This is pretty nice, can you afford this?" She asked, making sure she wasn't getting herself in over her head.

" It's the first of the month. Payday a few days back," Xi said then sat on his own chair.

" You know where I work, so where do you work?" she asked, while undoing her pony tail. Her blonde hair fell to her shoulders and was long enough to reach over half way down her back. She shook her head to fix it some, closing her eyes then opened them. Xi thought she was cute, but with hair down she was gorgeous

" I'm a jr executive at Sound proof, but when I hit thirty in a year and a half, I'll be a full time executive," Xi said to her. Xi loved his job. Odd senior practically just gave it to him, but non the less he was qualified for it. Having a bachelors degree in business math helped him land the position. And with Odd senior being a good friend even though he was thirty years older, no other application was even looked at. When Xi went to work, he knew resenting eyes were on him.

" Executive. You look young enough to be in college," Melinda said to him.

" So do you," Xi said to her.

" Well, I'm still in college. The bank is part time. My other part time is a substitute teacher, but when I get my masters in education I'm going to quit the bank and be a teacher full time," Melinda said as she saw the waiter out of the corner of her eye.

" Drinks. We have a wide selection of wine and other fine beverages," the waiter said.

" I don't drink. I'll just have some water," Xi said to him.

" Miss," the waiter asked.

" Same," she said. The waiter nodded and walked away. " You really don't drink?"

" Nope. Is that bad?" he asked.

" Not at all. My last boyfriend was an alcoholic. I put up with his shit for way too long. Then after he got drunk one night, he decided it would be fun to hit me. He's in jail for that," she said, then showed Xi the scar that was on the side of her forehead under her hair. " Not exactly a hickey."

" How long is he going to be in there for?" Xi asked.

" Next three years, then he'll spend the next five on probation. When he gets out, he can't come within a hundred yards of me without getting an additional ten years in prison. Have a relationship that ended bad?"

Xi immediately thought about Angela. That one ended bad. " In a way?" Xi said to her. Xi lowered his head.

" That bad. Did she put a restraining order on you?" She asked. " Make you do time?"

" Not that bad. Just, she was my exfiance," Xi said to her.

" You were going to marry her. What happened?" Melinda asked. Xi figured if he was going to get to know her, he could at least tell her that sadder parts of his life. She'd find out about it later anyway if she stuck around long enough.

" She died," Xi said to her. Melinda frowned some, a little sorry she asked. " It's okay. It happened ten years ago. I was going to wait till after college to marry her, but we had to change the date to sooner over later."

" Get her pregnant?" Melinda asked. Xi looked up at her. " It just sounds like you did. I was actually pregnant in highschool. Had a miscarriage at the beginning of the second trimester. Are you a father?"

" Yeah. He's ten. Travis?" he said then opened his wallet to show her a picture. Melinda looked at it.

" It's looks like a baby picture of you," she said. " Would you mind me asking how she died?"

" Giving birth," Xi said to her. " I practically died that day. To be completely honest with you, I haven't even been on a date in ten years," Xi said to her.

" I'm running on two. Just didn't want to pick an asshole again. But I said yes to you because you just are friendly by appearance," She said to him. " Can I asked why you picked me?"

" I really don't know. Something said ask you out. I've found plenty of women attractive, some of who asked me out. I said no to all, because of Angela. I guess I'm somewhat passed it now. Enough to get on with my life," Xi said to her. Melinda tilted her head down then bit her lower lip. From under the table Xi felt her foot rub his leg. Xi looked at her, as she picked her head up and smiled at him.

---

After diner, instead of taking her to her apartment, Xi took Melinda to his house. He unlocked the door and stepped in, Melinda followed. She examined the living room of the home with wide eyes.

" Nice house. Sound proof really takes care of you," she said as she took off her heels.

" That's only because my parent's best friend owns the company. He practically gave me the job?"

" You know the president of Sound Proof. A member of the fortune five hundred."

" Fortune Fifty. He's the tenth richest man in the world. Wanna tour?" Xi asked.

" Sure," Melinda said then followed Xi as he showed her the house.

" Four rooms, cozy, and a beautiful kitchen," Xi said as he walked into the kitchen. Everything was well furnished, black utilities, and very clean. In the center of the kitchen was a cabinet island that held the toaster, coffee maker, and was used as a secondary table.

" What grade is Travis in?" She said when she saw a few text books on the island.

" Seventh. He skipped a few. Second and Third. He barely even studies, he's just naturally smart. It's in his blood, from his mothers side."

" Was Angela smart?" She asked. " Sorry, that was.."

" Angela was a genius. Both of her parents are. My parents are smart, but too horny to care about it," Xi said then walked into the living room. Melinda didn't really know what Xi meant but shrugged and followed him.

After the downstairs was complete Xi showed her the upstairs. " This is Travis' room." In the corner was a futon mattress with no frame. Just the mattress. Laundry was thrown everywhere, cups and food as well.

" He may be a genius, but he's sloppy," Xi said to her. " The mattress he asked for because he's a quarter Japanese, and figured it nice to try his heritage out."

" Japanese?" She asked.

" My mother is Japanese. My father is German, I took more after him obviously," Xi said then shut Travis' door and opened the one. " My office, across the hall is the guest room. It's practically my nieces room, she's always over here."

" Brothers or sisters?" Melinda asked.

" Lili is my sisters. Keiko has basically been a mother to Travis since he was born. Travis and Lili are like brother and sister. Lili however is in forth grade, so they don't go to the same school yet."

" Where does Travis go?"

" Kadic academy. I went there as well, so did my parents. They actually meet there."

" Where's your room?" She asked him. Xi pointed to the end of the hall at a door that was opened ajar. Xi walked over to it with and turned on the light as he did. His room was fairly basic. Bed in the center of the room against the wall. Dressers on both sides and a nightstand next to it with an alarm clock and a lamp.

On his dresser was a picture of Angela, and next to it was a picture of Travis. Melinda looked at the pictures. " Is that her?"

" Yeah," Xi said then sat on his bed.

" She really was pretty," She said to him.

" She really was," Xi said to himself, but it came aloud. Melinda walked over and sat next to Xi on the bed. Xi looked at her. It was the first time in a long time Xi had been this close with a woman.

" You know, I make it a rule of mine to not sleep with a guy on the first date," Melinda said to him.

" I don't mind. I haven't had sex in ten years," Xi said. He thought that would make her think he was a weirdo. She smiled.

" You really loved her didn't you," Melinda said to him. Xi nodded then looked at her. Before either knew it, Melinda kissed him. It ended before Xi could respond. " I'm sorry, that was inappropriate.." she started to say.

Xi placed his hand on her face and felt her soft skin. She didn't try to stop him. She leaned in and kissed him again. They continued to kiss for a minute before Melinda began to tug at the bottom of Xi's shirt. Xi lifted his arms up and Melinda slid it up and off his body. She threw it too the side as Xi began to unbutton her blouse. After a minute the last button came out and Xi slid it off her shoulders.

Melinda pushed Xi back onto the bed then began to undo his belt. Xi undid her skirt button and zipper before she finished his belt. Xi grabbed the waist and pulled then down her legs. Melinda finished the belt, then took off her skirt to get it out of the way. Xi finished his pants for her, then pulled her closer to him.

In less than a minute Xi slid his underwear off, and helped Melinda with her own. They switched places and Xi made the first penetration. " I thought you said you never sleep with a guy on the first date," Xi said, holding himself over her.

" I'll make an acception this time," she said, to him with a smile, as she reached over, and turned off the light.


	10. Look both ways before crossing

Melinda woke up alone the next morning. Xi had already gotten out of bed and was somewhere in the house. Looking around the bed, she didn't see him, and sighed. He was the first thing she wanted to see in the morning. But, the lamp had to suffice.

Deciding she really didn't want to get fully dressed she looked around the room, found her panties, then opened Xi's closet and put on a dress shirt that reached her knees. Stretching she put her back into a pony tail and walked into the hallway to hear someone typing on a keyboard down the hall.

Trying to remember the layout of the house, she followed her ears till she reached an open door. Looking in she saw Xi in his office at his desk typing on his computer. Melinda stepped into the room and Xi looked up at her.

" Morning, there's coffee downstairs," Xi said to her.

" Don't drink coffee, never really liked the taste," Melinda said to him. Xi took a sip of his coffee then closed his work that he had just finished.

" What were you working on?" Melinda asked, walking around the desk and then sat on it next to the keyboard, teasing Xi to look under the shirt. He did and saw he panties then looked away when he knew he was caught. Melinda smiled, because she was hoping he would.

" Working on a presentation for the boss," he said to her.

" Couldn't you make someone else do it?" Melinda asked, " You are an executive."

" I actually do my job," Xi said then rolled his chair away from the desk and stood up. " My sister called, Travis is coming home in about an hour."

" Slept over?" She asked.

" Yeah. They do that a lot. It's either here or there. Lili and Travis get along better than any two kids I've ever seen," Xi said, remembering he never got along with his cousins. Hiroki's son Markus was a ball hog in soccer, and he never really grew up.

" Should I get dressed soon?" Melinda asked, figuring if his ten year old son was coming, she'd need a little more clothing. Xi nodded and Melinda walked back to Xi's room and put her skirt back on, but kept the shirt after putting a bra back on.

-------------------------------

The front door opened and three kids ran into the house with Xi and Melinda sitting on the couch watching the news.

" Dad?" Travis shouted running into the house followed by Lili and another girl.

" In here buddy," Xi shouted back. Travis ran into the living room and froze when he saw Melinda.

" Who's she?" Travis asked. Melinda got up off the couch and walked over to Travis.

" Hi Travis, my name's Melinda, nice to meet you?"

" Did you guys have sex last night?" The other girl asked.

" Why do you ask?" Melinda asked, just curious where that was written on them even if it was true.

" Your wearing a guys shirt. More or less his, which means you were too lazy this morning to get your own back on," she said to them.

" Smart kid," Melinda said to Xi who nodded. Keiko walked into the room and saw her.

" Oh, you must be Melinda," Keiko said to her then walked over to her. " I'm Keiko, Xi's sister."

" To be honest, you two don't look related," Melinda said.

" Well, unlike my brother, I actually look Japanese. You should see Justin, he's like fifty fifty," Keiko said to her then shook her hand.

" Who's the girl?" Xi asked.

" Amber, Lili's half sister," Keiko answered. Xi looked at her, and noticed she looked somewhat like Toby. Xi looked at her and she nodded.

" I was born outta wedlock, she hates my mom," Amber said, pointing at Keiko. Keiko nodded. " I'm eight years old, but I'm already in sixth grade. Right Travis?" She looked around the living room to see Travis was gone.

" Where did he go?" Lili asked, then heard a door slam shut upstairs.

---------------------------------------

Kat was fourteen, and assigned by her mother to watch her seven year old brother and sister. Ben and Jean had a strange appearance, each looking more like the parent of the opposite gender.

Ben had short brown/black hair like his mother and wore thin glasses. He was timid, and shy, and usually didn't talk much. He wasn't embarrassed to admit he needed his mothers hugs on a daily basis. Being seven he was just starting school, and had to sit next to a girl in his class. When he entered the girls are scary phase, he hit it hard, so never talked in class.

Jean was much more lively. Blonde hair flowed down her back and she had the same glasses as her brother but with pink rims. She was taller than Ben by a few inches and never liked it when her mother tried to hug her. Unlike her brother, she wasn't going through the boys are scary phase. So when she thought a boy was cute, she let him know, gave him a kiss on the cheek and walk away with a smile and a skip.

Recently Kat had been trying to accomplish something. A bet. She made a bet with her friends that she could kiss the hottest senior and make him kiss her back. Every freshman girl at Kadic knew who the hottest guy was. Charlie Robbia.

Kat at first was a little un-anxious about this. They were somewhat related. She did the family tree for this. Charlie was her half sister's, half brother. Which in a since would make them siblings to some extent. Then she went in it further. They didn't share a parent, so they weren't directly related, thus not siblings, thus this bet could be accomplished without incest.

Going with her perfect plan she sat on the couch and thought about it. " I fail a class, and then sign for a peer tutor, and ask for Charlie. He meets me everyday after school, and I flirt with everything I have."

" Kat, your nuts. Charlie is a senior, and is having sex. He's way out your league," her friend said on the other side of the phone.

" It's going to work. And when I win this, I get the concert tickets," she said with a smile on her face.

" Whatever Kat, keep dreaming."

" Oh dream I shall.." she said, then the bell rang. " He's here, wish me luck." She hung up the phone and ran to the door. Stopping at it she took a deep breath, fixed her hair, took a breath into her hand and smelt it. Looking at the mirror next to the door she looked at her chest and noticed something. She was close to flat.

Running back into the kitchen she stuffed her bra with some tissue paper then repositioned them in the mirror to make sure they weren't lopsided. Taking another deep breath, she opened the door.

" Hi Charlie," she said then opened the screen door for him.

" Hey Kat, I can't believe you failed algebra," Charlie said, then walked into the house, placing his shoes at the door.

" Yeah, well," Kat said, hiding a smile. She led him to the kitchen to 'study.' Charlie seemed a little sad. Then she remembered why. His grandfather had died.

" Okay, so I have to distribute both sides of the equation and then solve for x?" Kat asked. She was trying to make herself sound cluelessly cute, even though she could be doing calculus no problem.

" Basically."

" You're a good tutor. Ever think about being a teacher?"

" Not really. Don't like kids enough to put up with them," Charlie said to her. " Plus, I have to take over the company since my brother didn't take it."

In less than ten minutes she finished her work then placed her pencil on the table. She handed the paper to Charlie who looked it over for mistakes. He found a few intensional ones that Kat made just so he'd talk more.

" No, you need to multiply by the reciprocal then work the equation," then he looked at the work again. " Wait, your work's right, the answer isn't." Kat lost her mental smiled. He was more observant than she thought.

" Huh, weird," Kat said as convincingly as she could. Which wasn't very convincing.

" Your faking aren't you?" Charlie asked. Kat felt her pulse go up.

" Took you long enough," she said, playing this by ear.

" Why?" Charlie asked. Kat looked away and Charlie sighed. He figured out why.

" I'm sorry, but I'm too old for you," he said to her. Kat sighed as well.

" I know, but I made a bet with my friends that I could kiss you, and make you kiss me back." Charlie rose up an eyebrow at that.

" Why?"

" Concert tickets!" Kat shouted at him. " Sold out. If I could win this bet, they're mine."

" What if you lose?" Charlie asked. " What happens then."

" Then I have to come to school in the most ridicules dress possible. I look like a antique doll in the thing." Charlie laughed then closed the math book.

" Wanna go out. Technically we still have an hour," Charlie said to her. Kat then thought about something. She was supposed to be baby sitting, where ever in the house they were.

" Can Ben and Jean come. I kinda need to watch them. God knows what they'll do if they're alone." Charlie nodded, and then they left to a nearby park so the kids could play.

------------------------------

Jean ran around the park with some of the other children there while Ben hid under the slide because he was the only boy around. Everyone else the enemy. Girls. Kat and Charlie were sitting on a bench talking about the bet.

" How did my name pop up for this venture?" Charlie asked.

" Well, you're the furthest out of league for someone like me. A bigger challenge."

" Sorry you can't win," Charlie said to her.

" Why not?"

" Because, even if I kiss out of sympathy, a rumor will spread around the school that I have a fetish for underage girls." Kat laughed. Charlie shook his head.

" I promise that won't happen. I just want to go to the concert so bad," she said to him. " I'll tell them to keep it between us, no one will ever know. Please." She begged. Charlie groaned.

" Why don't I just bye you a ticket?" He asked, he had the money to buy the entire school a ticket.

" That completely defies the point, and I am not wearing that dress." He groaned again. Looking around he saw a large bush that was blocking view from the entire park and the street.

" Fine, over there," he said, pointing at the bush.

" Yes!" Kat shouted then ran to the bush, as Charlie got off the bench and slowly walked over to the bush as she ran around it.

Just when they couldn't see the twins, Jean looked across the street and saw a woman stopped on the sidewalk with her dog. Jean was an avid dog lover, so wanted to go and pet it so starting to run towards them. She was too excited to even look for cars. And if she did, she would have seen a blue car rounding the corner.

Ben looked around the slide and saw the car. " Jean!" Ben shouted at her to stop her from crossing the street. She didn't hear him and kept running. " Jean, watch out!"

Jean smiled as she ran over the sidewalk then through grass again. Like Jean, the women behind the wheel wasn't paying attention. To busy talking to her girlfriend on the phone about her knew haircut. Jean hit the curb and kept running. The car hit her before she even knew it was there.


	11. One rainy night

At about two in the afternoon Melinda had to leave the house. Xi gave her a ride to the bank so she could get her car. Keiko stayed at the house to monitor the children. Xi gave her a kiss and with a wave and a smile Melinda drove off. Xi got into his car and drove home. When he walked into the living room he saw Keiko was out of the room and the kids were on the couch watching a movie.

" Travis, can we talk?" Xi asked his son. Travis lifted his head up from the tv then at this father. They looked at each other then Travis got off the couch. Walking into the kitchen Xi looked straight at Travis.

" What is it?" Travis asked, not sure what this was about.

" You don't like Melinda do you?" Max asked him. Travis looked at the floor then sat on a stool next to the cabinet island. Travis shook her head.

" Why not?" Xi asked. Melinda was more than nice to him.

" It feels like you're just replacing mom," Travis said to him. Xi shook his head. Somehow he knew Angela was in this somewhere.

" I could never replace your mother. And I never will. But there's one thing you need to understand Travis. She's dead," Xi said to him. Travis clinched a fist.

" So that's it then," Travis asked, then looked up at his father, " Mom just isn't important anymore."

" Travis stop it," Xi said, using a high tone of voice. " Your mother can never be replaced for who she was. And if you think you're the only one having issues with her, you're not. Your grandparents, her friends, everyone she knew was never the same again. There's a long list of people, so take a number Travis."

Travis looked at the table again and they didn't speak for almost twenty seconds. Keiko walked in for a drink then noticed how quiet it was. She opened her mouth to speak before looked at her. Just by his look, she knew to leave. Turning around she caught Amber and Lili poking their heads around the corner. They saw her then ran back to the couch.

" At least you knew her. I never got to know what she was like. You remember when I was in first grade and I had to draw a picture of my parents?" Travis asked.

" Of course I do. You started to cry and I had to get off work, pick you up and tell you a story about her," Xi said then sat next to him. " Travis, no matter how you feel your not suffering alone. And I think you actually have the luxury of not knowing. You didn't lose the same person I did. To you, she was just your mother you never met. To me, she was everything."

Travis lowered his head. His father had a point. He had to admit Xi was suffering more than he was. And it had taken him ten year just to admit he liked another women. Replacing her was never an option. Getting on with his life was a priority. Travis knew not letting his father at least attempt that was wrong.

" Just give Melinda a chance," Xi said to Travis, waiting for his head to turn, " I'm not saying you need to call her mom. But don't pass judgement before you even know her.

" Okay," Travis said to him. Xi smiled then rubbed Travis' hair. Standing off the stool he walked into the kitchen where his cell phone rang in his pocket.

* * *

Emilie Belpois ran through the hall of the hospital as fast as her legs would take her. Jeremie Belpois followed a few strides behind and watched as his wife rounded a corner. Jeremie followed then saw her run into a room. A few seconds later he ran in as well.

They were in the intensive care wing of the children's hospital. The room only had one bed, but enough machine for several people.

Kat, Charlie, and Ben were already there. The three sat in chairs, all quiet except for Kat. So far Kat was taking this the hardest. Kat's face was stained with tears that she tried to wipe off her face but couldn't keep up with her eyes. Jean was dying. The doctor predicted an hour before she flat lined.

Emilie broke down into an ocean of tears at her first glance at Jean. She was beaten, battered, and bruised, and broken. Though she was unconscious her expression was one that looked like she was in extreme pain. Her heart rate was low and her chest was barely rising with every breath. Her doctor told Emilie they did all they could, but she was too damaged. Emilie started to cry harder.

Thirty seven minutes later Jean Belpois died a month before her eighth birthday. The doctor covered her body with the blanket then led the Belpois' out of the room. Ben was crying now, and Kat was with him. Emilie cried the hardest. She was so young. Jeremie just drove home trying his best to focus. Trying to console his wife was going to be an all nighter.

That night Kat locked herself into her room. She spent the night on her bed, crying into her pillow. Charlie tried to help best he could before he had to go home. Usually Kat was good at getting over things fast. But something kept her tears coming. A sense of guilt that wouldn't fade away. That night she constantly repeated one phrase she latched onto as she cried.

" This is my fault."

* * *

Something had happened. Xi answered his cell phone and a woman asked if it was Xi. He answered then the woman began to speak. About thirty seconds later Xi almost dropped his phone. Something happened after Xi left Melinda. Ten minutes after she left, she was in an accident.

Taking a left with a green arrow Melinda started to drive. The car to her left in the lane waiting for it's left turn signal started to creep. Soon he was five feet passed the line. His car clipped Melinda's and made her's spin out and slam into a light post. Then the car behind her crashed into her rear. The air bag failed to deploy and she slammed her face into her steering wheel.

Xi hung up his phone then started to put his coat on. Keiko saw him in the living room then looked at him. " Where are you going?" She asked him, he had just gotten back. Xi told her, and Keiko gasped and placed her palms in front of her mouth. Xi left Keiko in charge of the kids again and left.

Running into the hospital Xi ran to the information desk and asked about Melinda. He received a room number then started to run. Stepping of the elevator and onto the third floor he read a sign that said intensive care. Finding Melinda's room she saw her in a bed.

Melinda was in bad shape. Still conscious she was in pain and couldn't move her neck at all. A cast covered it and several other parts. Blood was being pumped into her and she had a large bruise on her face.

A minute later a doctor walked in and told Xi the situation. Melinda wasn't going to live. When here neck snapped, it damage an artery. Then with her air bag deploying late didn't help any. She would live the night, but not to the next, morning. Xi took a seat next to her and looked into her slowly fading eyes. He stayed with her to the bitter end.

* * *

At about ten Keiko put the kids to sleep. She slept in Xi's bed since she figured he'd be out the for the night. Amber and Lili shared the guest rooms bed, Lili on the left, Amber on the right. At a little passed one it started to storm outside. Lightning lit the sky and thunder rattled the windows.

Lili opened her eyes after the last blast of thunder woke her up. Lightning struck and the thunder followed and Lili jumped a little and began to shake in fear. Looking around the dark room at least the nightlight was still on. Another lightning strike came and the power went out. Lili actually slightly screamed and that woke up Amber.

" It's just lightning," Amber said then put her head back on her pillow, " Go bother someone else." Lili pushed the blanket off her and placed her feet on the carpet. Walking to the door slowly she opened it then stuck her head into the dark hallway. Walking down the hall she entered the room her mother was in.

Lili entered the room and saw her mother on the bed soundly asleep. Even through the loud thunder that cracked outside. It took four tries for Lili to wake her up. Nudging her arm a few times then saying her name, Keiko opened her eyes, groaned, then turned over to face Lili. Keiko looked at her and wasn't sure what she wanted. Thunder cracked and Lili jumped again.

" Lili, you're almost ten years old. You have to get over this. You can't be afraid of thunder, and the dark forever. Sorry, but you can't sleep in my bed tonight. You'll have to do it alone this time."

" But mom," Lili said desperately. Keiko rolled over back to where she was before Lili woke her up.

" Go to sleep Lili," Keiko said to her without facing her, then closed her eyes to try to sleep. Lili stood there for almost a minute before she gave up and left. She was thinking about going to her room but there was one more person. Travis.

Walking back to the hall she closed her mothers door then walked to Travis'. Opening the door slowly she looked in to see he was asleep still. Everyone was sleeping through this but her. It made her feel more helpless. Lili stepped across his messy room then got on her knees to nudge him awake from his futon mattress. Travis woke up slowly.

" What?" Travis asked her. Thunder struck and Lili closed her eyes and made a slight scream. Travis groaned then put his face back into his pillow. " Go to your mom."

" I did. She told me to grow up," Lili said to him. Travis pulled his face out of his pillow then looked at her again. He could tell by looking at her how scared she was. " Can I sleep in here. Please?"

Travis moved to the other side of the mattress for her. " Climb aboard," Travis said then tried sleeping again. Lili smiled then pulled herself under his covers. She stayed on her side of the bed and managed to fall asleep. Even the next crack of thunder didn't stir her.


	12. Apologies

_**It was a nightmare just trying to post this thing. Fanfic wasn't letting me update this all weekend, but now it finally up again so here you go.**_

* * *

A week past since Jean was hit and no one in the family had really improved. Emilie still cried herself to sleep, and Kat was still guilty. Jeremie tried to hold everyone together and in doing so was breaking apart himself. He felt as the man of the house he'd have to hold everyone together and appear strong. But, he was failing at holding his emotions back. Eventually he just gave up and broke down with them.

It took Kat another week to approach her mother. Her mother had taken this the hardest. Kat knew it was impossible to know her mothers reaction to what happened. But she knew she would have to tell her. So, might as well get it over with it.

Kat walked down the hall in the upstairs from her open door. Creeping down the hall to her parents room, she looked back at her door, deciding whether or not to run back, lock it and prolong this for longer. Shaking her head she looked back at her mothers door then touched it. The door pushed open slowly, her mother forgetting to close it all of the way. Looking in she saw her mother on her bed, not crying but looking like she would any second.

In her hand was a picture of Jean and her. The glass was wet with her tears that fell a drop at a time from Emilie's eyes. Emilie took her thumb and slid it under the bottom of her shirt. Taking the clothe she wiped the glass dry then sighed. Placing the picture back on her night stand she placed her face in the palm of her hands and took a deep breath.

Kat sighed then entered the room. Emilie rose her face up when she head the door creak. Kat stopped when her mother looked at her. Emilie looked back at her, waiting to find out what she wanted. Eventually Emilie got tired of waiting so just asked.

" What is it sweety?" Emilie asked her. Kat sighed then walked across the room then sat on her bed. Emilie wrapped an arm around her then pulled her in.

" This was my fault?" Kat said to her. Emilie hugged her tighter.

" No it wasn't. She just slipped your view for a moment. It was Jean, she was always running off to find mischief," Emilie said to her. Kat felt herself crying. Emilie felt tears on her shirt then looked at Kat.

" It wasn't just a moment mom. It was at least a minute," Kat said to her. Emilie let her go then looked straight at her. " I wasn't watching her when it happened. I was kissing Charlie behind a bush. I made a bet with my friends that I could kiss him, took me nearly an hour to talk him into it, but I did it. At that point, I didn't even care about Jean or Ben enough to keep my eye on them. All I was worried about was if I was a good kisser or not."

Emilie looked at her, and felt something she never thought she'd feel against her daughter. Anger. Kat hugged her mother tight then started to cry harder. " I'm so sorry mom." Emilie pushed her away and Kat hit the floor of the room. Kat felt her heart beat rise as she looked at her mother scared.

" Mom," Kat mumbled, face full of tears. Emilie wasn't crying anymore, just glaring at Kat. Kat pulled herself back to her feet then tried to step over to her mother. Emilie got off the bed and shoved Kat into her dresser. The lamp feel to the side and hit the floor, the light busting.

" Mom," Kat mumbled again before she felt a herself behind sent to the floor. Before she could feel anything else, she passed out from it.

* * *

When Kat woke up she was in her room. Her body was aching and her bed was soaking wet under her face. Wiping her face off from her tears she tried to stand but it hurt to attempt. A sharp pain from her back kept her on her bed. Groaning she pulled herself up then stood in front of her mirror closet door. Seeing her door was still open she walked over and closed it. Taking her shirt off she stood in front of the mirror to look at her back. 

Bruises were on her back from shoulder to waist. Some as small as a quarter, others the size of her hand. Putting her shirt back on she sat on her bed then rubbed her back. Looking at her clock she saw it was nearly three in the afternoon. Charlie had to watch his house while his parents were out so they had to have the study session there. Even though they both knew she didn't need it.

Grabbing her backpack she flung it onto her shoulder then nearly shouted in pain. The shoulder she put it on was in bad condition. Placing it on the other shoulder she adjusted the weight to the most painless position. Opening her door she crept down the hallway then down the stairs. Looking around the corner to the kitchen she saw her mother, father, and brother in the kitchen. Emilie looked up and saw her.

" Have a nice nap sweety?" Emilie asked as if what happened earlier was just a dream. Emilie looked at her, waiting for a response. Kat looked at her mother in fear and just nodded. Playing along to save herself a few hits.

" Yeah, I'm going to Charlie's to study," Kat said then walked for the screen door.

" I could give you a ride," Emilie offered. Kat looked at her scared.

" No, I'll walk," Kat said then placed her hand on the door handle.

" No, I insist," Emilie said back. Kat looked back at her mother who was smiling at her. Kat wanted to just tell her father. The bruises were evidence enough, but she just couldn't.

" So do I," Kat said then left the house. Emilie's smile dropped as she took a sip of her tea. Jeremie looked out the window and saw her running down the street.

* * *

Kat arrived at Charlie's nearly twenty minutes later. Forgetting that he lived nearly two miles away. Running half the way cut her time in half of what it usually took her. Walking onto his porch she rang the door bell and waited. Charlie answered the door a few moments later then let her in. 

" Alright, we have two hours for you to attempt to bullshit me with the I don't understand math, though I probably could teach the fucking class routine," Charlie said with the smile then held the screen door for her. Kat took of her shoes then placed her backpack down on the floor next to them.

" Come on, we'll just watch a movie or something," Charlie said then patted her on the shoulder. Kat cringed in pain then stopped moving. Her body flinched away from him and Charlie looked at her.

" What the hell was that?" Charlie asked. Kat shook her head then walked passed him.

" Nothing," she said to him then fixed her shirt. While doing so Charlie saw the start of a bruise on her shoulder.

" Does that nothing include a bruise the size of a diner plate?" Charlie asked sarcastically. Kat stopped then turned around and looked at him.

" I fell," she said to him.

" Fell? On what, a lead weight?" Charlie said then walked over to her. " Pull up your shirt, let me see your back."

" Charlie, we've only had one kiss, don't get your hopes up," Kat said to him.

" Kat, do it," Charlie said to her. Kat sighed when she noticed he wouldn't let her go on this. Kat placed her back to him then grabbed the bottom of her shirt. She tugged it up a little before her shoulder hurt. She cringed and Charlie noticed.

" I got it," Charlie said then pulled it up for her. He saw the bruised then put her shirt back down. " It looks like someone hit you. Who?"

" I can't tell you," Kat said then walked into his living room and sat on his couch. Leaning against the cushion she sighed.

" I was your mother wasn't it," Charlie said rather than asked. Kat looked at him and tried to say no. But even if she did she knew he'd know she was lying. So she didn't even bother to lie.

" Yeah, I deserved it too," Kat said then looked up at him.

" No you don't. You need to call someone about this," Charlie said to her.

" It's fine.."

" No it isn't. No matter the reason you're mother has no excuse to hit you. Especially over something you aren't responsible for. If you don't call someone, I will."

* * *

Less than three days later Kat had her stuff packed with Ben do move out of her parents house. Emilie was charged with assault and had her custody stripped away. She wasn't allowed within one hundred feet of Ben or Kat until she was able to get custody back. Which didn't look possible anytime soon. The children were placed under the temporary care of Aelita and Odd. 

Charlie helped her unpack her stuff into one of the spare room in the house. Ben was unpacking his stuff with help from Odd and Aelita in Odd jr's old room. Kat then sat on her new bed then looked around her new room. She had to admit she did feel a lot safer. Not afraid if her mother would break into her room and beat her.

" You're safe now okay. No one's going to hurt you here," Charlie said to her. Kat smiled at him then nodded.

" My dad can still visit right?" Kat asked.

" Yeah, he can. Your mother can't," Charlie said to her then sat on the bed with her. " How's your back?" Charlie asked her.

" A few of the smaller ones are already gone," Kat said then looked at him, " But I can at least sit down normally now."

" If you need anything, now I'm just a few doors down," Charlie said then left her room to go to his. Kat smiled then opened a box and pulled out her diary. Today she wrote, ' Mom lost her custody over me, so now I live with the Robbia's. Now that I'm so close to Charlie, I might actually have a shot.'

* * *

Emilie sat in her bedroom alone nearly two months after she lost custody. Things had gone completely down hill since then. She could feel her marriage with Jeremie slipping, and that she had now lost all of her children instead of just one. Picking up a family picture she looked at it. They all seemed so happy back then. Now they were hanging by a thread. 

When Emilie couldn't take it anymore one rainy night she found herself on the Robbia's doorstep at eleven pm. Knocking on the door Twice it took Aelita about twenty seconds to answer the door. Opening the door she looked straight at Emilie then frowned.

" What the hell are you doing here? Court says you can't come within..."

" I know. I know. I just..I just want to at least see them. Just once," Emilie said starting to cry. Aelita's expression softened from anger to concern. " I'm sorry, I know the courts don't give a shit if I'm sorry or not, but I...I need them. They're all I have left."

" I'm sorry. But after what you did to Kat, it's hard to just let you in. Even for a minute," Aelita said to her. The pouring rain continued to fall outside, but Aelita and Kat were protected by the porches roof. However from walking to the porch from the car Emilie was fairly soaked already.

" Then could you just tell Kat I'm sorry. I love them both, and I'll never to anything like that again. I don't know why I let myself do it. You have no idea how hard it is for me not to just throw myself in front of a train right now," Emilie said then looked into the house beyond Aelita. Ben started to walk by with Odd getting ready for bed before he saw her.

" Mommy?" Ben asked.

" Hey baby," Emilie said to her. Ben started to run over but Aelita stepped into the house some then picked him up. Emilie took a deep breath then looked at her. Aelita looked back at her then gestured for her to enter the house. Emilie did so then threw her shoes off and soaking wet coat.

" You have an hour," Aelita said then let Emilie take him.

" Hey honey, I've missed you," Emilie said to Ben then walked him over to the couch and sat down. Footsteps were heard down the stairs and Kat and Charlie came down together. They were talking and laughing until Kat saw her mother on the couch.

They both froze and just stared at each other. Emilie waited for whatever reaction she would have to her presence. Kat took a step back then grabbed the wooden handrail. She shook her head at her mother then ran up the stairs. Slowly Emilie looked at the floor then back at the stairs again.

" I'll get her," Aelita said then climbed up the stairs. Emilie sighed then looked at Ben who hugged her tightly.

" He's been having trouble sleeping," Odd said to her.

" I know. Unless I sing to him he won't sleep," Emilie said to him. Ben yawned loudly then looked up at his mother, " Speaking of which you're sleepy aren't you?" Ben nodded and Emilie picked him up.

" Which room is his?" Emilie asked. Odd led her up the stairs then showed her the room. Emilie placed him onto the bed then looked down at him. He was already changed for bed so Emilie just tucked him in then lay with him. Singing softly to him Ben slowly relaxed and fell asleep nearly a minute later.

Kat was watching from the door and realized her mother was normal again. The aggression she once had was gone. For the first time in months Kat saw her mother as what she was before Jean died. Her mother. Caring, worrying, comforting, reliable, everything she once was. She knew this was true, just because she was singing. Emilie hadn't sung since Jean died. They were all still broken from her death, but Emilie was finally whole enough to be a mother again.

Kat opened the door then looked at her mother. Emilie rose her eyes up from Ben but didn't stop stroking his dark brown hair. Ben cuddled closer to his mother in his sleep and Emilie looked down at him again. She smiled at him then crawled under the covers with him. Kat stepped across the room then crawled under the covers too.

Emilie stroked Kat's hair softly to get her attention. Kat turned around to look at her mother. They both tried to smile but it was a half smile. Emilie leaned over and kissed Kat on the forehead to say something to her. It was her way of saying sorry. Kat accepted to apology by hugging her mother and falling asleep herself. Emilie dosed off ten minutes later.

Aelita at the hour marker looked into the room and saw the three sleeping together. She came upstairs to tell Emilie she had to leave. But with one glance in the room she knew she wouldn't be able to separate them. Because even if it wasn't legal, for that moment they were a family again. Aelita just closed the door and let them be.


	13. Reconstruction

Xi walked into his home and threw his jacket onto the couch. Walking over to the kitchen he sat at the table then put his elbows down. Cradling his chin with his palms he sighed then looked at the wall. The clock on the wall said it was already seven in the morning. He'd been at the hospital all night. Just to keep the dying company.

Melinda was a bad loss for Xi. It hurt him almost as much as Angela did. Just as sudden. He hadn't even had Melinda for that long. Not even two days, Angela he had for years. It surprised him how fast he let her into his mind. Most women he just shook off because he wasn't interested or just wasn't ready. Melinda he let in and he wasn't exactly sure why.

Keiko stepped down the stairs and saw him in the kitchen. She walked over to him then sat next to him. Looking at his face she knew something bad had happened.

" Is she gone?" Keiko asked. Xi nodded then took a deep breath. " Xi, I don't know why horrible things keep happening to you."

" I don't understand either," Xi said without looking at her. " If I did, my life would be so much simpler."

" Well it's not like you can just go back and fix things. Not anymore at least. Right now, you just need to get passed it and move on. When I saw you with Melinda, I knew you were finally fully pass Angela. But now, you have to start all over again. I just hope it doesn't take you another ten years."

Xi sighed then stood up off his chair then opened his fridge. Seeing nothing he felt like drinking or eating he walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Laying down he leaned his head against the arm and looked up at the ceiling. Keiko stepped into the room and looked at him.

" What about you?" Xi asked. Keiko looked at him puzzled.

" I beg your pardon?"

" You're not over things either. Deep down inside you want Toby to leave, so you never have to see him again," Xi said then looked at her. " I know what happened with Odd five years ago. Whenever you're both in a room he looks at you, and when he isn't you look at him. Face it Keiko, you want Toby to move out and Odd to move in."

" I can't though. I wouldn't be fair to Lili," Keiko said then sat on the chair in the living room.

" What's fair about it. Lili isn't stupid, she knows you hate him," Xi said then pulled himself back up. Placing his back against the couch he looked at her again.

" I don't hate him..."

" Yes, you do. Answer me this, when was the last time you kissed him, hugged him, actually slept in the same bed and enjoyed it?" Xi asked. Keiko looked at the floor and sighed.

" Exactly my point."

" Odd is ten years younger than me. I'm almost forty, he's not even thirty. I feel like I'm a baby sitter."

" He's more mature than you are. At least he knows what he wants. He doesn't lie to others, or himself. And besides, from what I've heard from the women he's been with he's not bad in bed either."

Keiko took a deep breathe then looked around the room. Looking at Xi again she sighed then looked at the floor. She couldn't deny what happened with Odd was more than a one night thing. It lasted several months. Great months she wad to admit. Waking up every morning feeling loved and wanted. Knowing that the man she was with loved her and would only and always love her. Everyday she debated whether or not it was worth it.

" Keiko, you've lived your entire life trying to please everyone. In sophomore year you had sex because your boyfriend wanted to. You loan money and don't ask to be payed back. There's only one person you've never pleased. Yourself. Do me a favor. Whatever you do with Toby and Odd, do it for yourself. Because before you can make Lili happy, you need to be happy with what you've done, and who you are."

Xi stood up off the couch then walked to the stairs. Looking back at the chair he saw Keiko trying to let it all sink in. Her mind wandered in thought as she tried to figure her life out. Smiling Xi climbed the stairs then arrived in the hallway. Going into his office he closed the door then turned on his computer. Seeing his boss hadn't sent him anymore work he leaned into his chair and began to think himself.

Looking at the drawer on his desk he opened it and found the notes he received in the will. Opening it up he read what Franz Hopper wrote. ' The only way to revive the sector, is to revive xana.' Letting it sink in he remembered what Lili had just said.

' It's not like you can just back and fix things. Not anymore at least.' Looking at the notes he looked around his office. He saw a picture of Angela next to his computer then one of Travis next to it. Picking up the one of Angela looked at the notes again.

He opened to the first page then read what it said. ' _Carthage is nearly completed and if I don't act quickly it will be devastating. The system will gain control of every computer globally. So I've devised a plan. Create a stronger system to counter it. It's by accident I even found out about Carthage, but now I'm the only one who can stop it._' Xi skipped a page.

' _I found the factory as the best place for my research and construction. It used to be a automobile factory. The lift to the empty basement is still operational so this is where I shall build it._' Xi skipped again, this time several pages. Looking at the dates of the notes he skipped three years.

' _The lab is semifuctional now. It's only an infant compared to Carthage which I'm sad to say is nearing completion. If only I had more time._' Xi skipped again.

' _Time travel. Never would I have been able to believe it possible until I witnessed it with my own eyes. The defence program, x.a.n.a. protocols somehow created an interesting loop in the system. But now, I can relive one day in the past, with everything outside of the computer being affected. Now, I have all the time I will ever need. The scanners will be completed soon, once the main layout of lyoko is accomplished_.'

Xi closed the notes then began to think. Looking at a picture of Angela he saw that it wasn't as appealing as it was. Angela had been gone for ten years. The only trace of her was Travis, and what love Xi still had. Looking at the picture of Angela he placed it face down. Placing the notes back into the drawer left the room.

Travis and Lili were already getting ready for school, the sound of Travis taking a shower was coming from the bathroom. Stepping downstairs into the kitchen he saw Amber on the island eating cereal and Lili placing things into her backpack. Keiko was having a cup of coffee waiting for everyone to get ready. School was starting soon, the weekend was over.

Travis ran down the steps while putting on a shirt that made it's way over his body by the last step. Rubbing some water out of his hair he sat next to Lili at the table to eat some cereal. Lili started to talk to him softly so no one else would hear.

" Thanks for last night," Lili said to him. Travis groaned then looked at her.

" Whatever, but next time, you're on your own," Travis said then took a bite of his food. Lili looked at her bowl and sighed. Travis was never consistently nice.

" I need to go, could you drop him off at Kadic for me?" Xi asked Keiko.

" It's on my way, why, work?" Keiko asked. Xi nodded and Keiko nodded. " Okay."

Once everyone was gone Xi opened the notes back up then called Odd jr. It rang a few times before he answered.

" What?" Odd jr asked from the other line.

" I need your help. Still remember the sewer entrance to the lab, where the implosion blew it out?" Xi asked.

" I think. Why?"

" I need to get there."

* * *

Xi and Odd jr shined their flashlights into the core of the super computer. What was left of it. Walking over to the core he examined it then pulled the switch. It lit back up weakly before it died again.

" What are we doing here again?" Odd jr asked him. Xi tried the computer again, and it stayed on three seconds longer.

" I'm going to rebuild the lab," Xi said to him. Odd jr looked at the computer then at Xi. Xi had a bag with him that Odd jr took then opened. Inside he found the notes from Franz Hopper.

" No. I told you, Angela is gone Xi. You can't save her without killing Travis," Odd jr said then stuffed the notes back in.

" This isn't about Angela anymore. It's about Melinda," Xi said to him. Odd jr looked at Xi.

" Who the hell is Melinda?" Odd jr asked. Then he remembered a few days back. " Wait, was she that girl you went on a date with?"

" Yeah. She died last night. Car crash. That's something we can stop. I'm over Angela, I accept she's gone, but I'm not ready to lose Melinda just yet. Not to mention Jean, who also died last night."

" I heard about that. Xi, it took a genius years to build this. You're not half as smart as he was."

" But I'm twice as desperate. And besides, he built it from scratch with no instructions. We have instructions and we have the material. We're just repairing and replacing. We can do it in half the time it took him, maybe less."

" It's not the point Xi. The time stream shouldn't be fucked with. We've learned that the hard way. Not to mention in order to do this, we need to reprogram xana. Give life to someone who can only take it."

" I read here, that xana went nuts because Hopper let it go rogue. Once he made it he didn't monitor it. I will, and by doing so keep xana from screwing it up. Then once sector six is back online, I delete xana and move on. Simple as that."

Odd jr leaned against a wall to think it over. Xi was always like this. Once he had his mind wrapped around something that was it. Looking at Xi he pushed himself off the wall then over to the computer. Checking it he saw what was damaged.

" The electrical output current is damaged. The energy isn't leaving and causing an overload that is corrected by a shut down. We fix that for starters." Xi smiled then looked at it with him.

" I'm not helping you because I think what you're doing is right. I'm only helping because you're liable to kill everyone if I don't."

" Thanks anyway."

* * *

**The summery had people thinking it would be Angela he'd be going back in time to save.**


	14. Five Years later

_**Another time leap, Five Years...**_

" The item that means the most to me is my photo album," Travis said to his class as he

stood in the front of the room with his photo album, showing it to the class. He was in his speech class, and it was his turn to speak. Today's speech topic was most meaningful object, explain why.

" The only pictures I have inside are ones of my mother," Travis said then opened the book up. The class looked at it then looked back at him.

" Is that hair natural?"A girl in the class asked.

" Yeah, it was, my grandmother has the same hair," Travis said then placed in on the podium. " I always carry it in my backpack."

" Wait, so you walk around all day with a photo album filled with pictures of your mother when she was apparently our age?" Someone asked and Travis nodded in reply. " Why?"

" I never knew my mother, so this is all I got," Travis answered then looked at the album.

" What happened to her?" A girl asked.

" She died in labor with me. She was really young, so that's why the pictures aren't passed seventeen," Travis said then picked it up again.

" My father was the one who gave me the album, because when I was three, that's when I started to always bug him about my mom. What was she like, would she have liked me, do you miss her? He, took her death very hard, harder than anyone. So he wasn't at first able to talk about her like she was past tense. Then he gave me the album and told me every month he'd give me a new picture of her, and the story behind the picture.

" It means a lot to me, because it's all I have, of someone I never knew. Not a day goes by that I look in a picture and wonder what she was thinking at that exact moment. Everyone always tells me how nice she was, how sweet, and loving, and beautiful, but all I'll ever have is a picture."

After his speech was over he sat down at his desk then placed the album back into his backpack. Someone else started to talk about something that meant a lot to them, but really had no support toward his opinion. It was his gameboy, and all he had was it didn't make him bored. Travis just leaned into his seat and spaced out the entire class, while acting like he was paying attention.

* * *

The final bell rang at Kadic academy and every classroom door busted open and the students filled the hallways. Most kids went to drop their stuff off in their dorms, or start walking home if they lived in town. Travis became one with the surge of highschool students in no rush to get to his locker. When he arrived he did the combo then opened it. He had no homework tonight he couldn't finish in study hall so he just threw his entire bag in then closed the door.

"Boo!" A voice shouted from behind the door once it closed. Travis didn't even flinch when he saw Lili behind the door trying to scare him.

"Nice try," Travis said then morphed with the crowd again.

"Travis!"Lili shouted then ran after him. She caught up barely with this being her first year in the highschool part of Kadic. "Give the freshman a break."

"Leave the senior alone," Travis said then flicked her forehead.

"Ouch," Lili said then rubbed her forehead. Travis started down the stone steps of the highschool department then stopped for her to catch up.

"Keep up freshie,'Travis said to her.

"You're only a sophomore Travis," Lili said to him.

"But I'm taking all senior classes, and one college coarse. I'm graduating this year Lili. Can I at least be considered a senior?" Travis asked.

"Nope," Another voice said before Travis got slapped in the back of the head by Amber. Lili looked at Amber and sighed. She was always prettier, and smarter, and funnier. Amber's wavy red hair was enough to make even the juniors look. She had even developed b cups by thirteen and they were only getting bigger. Lili was in her own opinion, just the average asian girl with small boobs, and not so amazing brown hair that never seemed to cooperate.

"So Travis, what're you doing tomorrow?" Amber asked as they started to walk towards the gates of the school.

"Why?" Travis asked.

"I don't know, just wondering if you'd like to go out. See a movie, get lunch, that sort of thing," Amber said then smiled big.

"No thank you," Travis said then walked off the grounds of the campus.

"Oh come on. For the last time, we are not related. Lili is my half sister. Half, so by blood we are not related. Not really even by marriage even, that thing my dad and Lili's mom has doesn't count as a marriage if you ask me."

"Hey," Lili said then pushed Amber. She pushed her back.

"Stop," Travis said then separated the two. "Amber, no offence, just not interested in a girlfriend right now."

"But I'm interested in a boyfriend."

"Then ask Xavier, god knows he's looking for a girlfriend," Travis said, referring to his friend who had a monster crush on Amber.

"No thank you, I'll let him keep jerking off for the meantime," Amber said then stopped at the traffic light.

Keiko always picked them up a few blocks away so that she didn't have to wait half an hour in parental traffic. They all climbed in the car, Travis in shotgun next to Keiko and they started to drive to Lili's house. It never took very long to get home with her driving and soon their were opening their car doors.

Lili threw her backpack on the couch in the living room as she walked in and kicked off her shoes. Travis and Amber did the same and the three walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Only Lili grabbed a drink then sat on a stool to the island of the room.

"Any homework?" Keiko asked as she placed her keys on the holder.

"Finished it in study hall," Travis said to her.

"Just math," Lili answered.

"Science," Amber said to her.

"Well get it done," Keiko said then left the room while letting her hair drop. Lili watched her till she left the room then sighed.

"Since I got into highschool she's been riding me on homework everyday," Lili said then opened her backpack. Travis just leaned against the wall then walked into the living room.

"Travis, can you help me?" Amber asked, though she didn't need the help. She just wanted him to sit close to her.

"Nope," Travis said then sat on the couch and turned on the tv. Amber frowned, but Lili smiled as she placed her book on the table. Lili loved it when Travis rejected Amber attempts left and right. She didn't really know why it made her smile when he said no to her.

Lili finished before Amber could so beat her to the seat cushion next to Travis. Travis looked at her as she plopped down next to him. He looked around at the other open seats then tapped her on the shoulder.

"Why are you sitting next to me?" Travis asked.

"It's either I sit next to you, or Amber does," Lili said as Amber walked into the room, but not in time to steal the seat. She groaned silently then sat on the chair next to him instead of on the same love seat.

"I'll thank you later," Travis said to her then continued to watch whatever the remote changed it to.

* * *

Down in the depths below the soundproof office building Xi sat in terminals chair and turned the computer on with Odd jr looking over his shoulder. After five years of work and nearly a hundred thousand dollars lyoko and carthage was nearly functional again. The final test was going to be administered shortly once the computer turned on again. Everything seemed to operate as it should before it said load complete.

"So far so good," Xi said to Odd jr then started the next program. " Now to ably the system defense protocol. Code named, xana."

"Just get it over with already," Odd jr said then yawned. It had been a long night for him, and he just wanted to get some sleep.

"I've given it much less control and power," Xi said then started to type. "Then after xana is placed into the system sector six will shortly follow it."

"Let's hope so," Odd jr said then stood up properly. Xana was uploaded into the system and Xi pushed the chair away.

"And now we wait," Xi said then stretched while checking his watch. "I need to get Travis," Xi said then stood up off the chair. The two walked to the hatch and climbed down to go out of the sewer exit.


	15. Resolved Emotions

Travis rode in the car home with his father, silent for the entire ride. Recently they'd been fairly silent with each other, never talking, or at least unable to make a conversation last a minute. Once they pulled into the parking lot Travis grabbed his bag and walked to the front door and unlocked it with the key. He then threw his bag on the couch then climbed the stairs before Xi even got in the house. Xi sighed then walked up stairs to his office.

It had been nearly a week since he had reactivated xana to create sector six, and nothing was going on in lyoko to concern anyone. After a minute of looking on his computer for changes he sighed then leaned into the seat more. Once his mind was finished wandering he called Odd jr.

"What?" Odd asked from the other side of the line.

"I think we need to make xana stronger," Xi said into the phone while watching his monitor.

"Are you insane?" Odd jr asked then shook his head, "No, if you want to go ahead, but I'm not involved anymore."

"I need your help," Xi said then looked his ceiling while he spun the chair.

"You need a psychiatrist, like I've been saying for ten years. You're as stable as a pregnant woman who's bipolar. I just have a bad feeling about messing with the time stream again," Odd jr said then stood up from his bed that he was sleeping in.

"You don't think I do?" Xi asked.

"I know you do, but you're just beyond caring. People die everyday Xi, and like most people they never have the option to bring them back. Angela wasn't killed by something you can save her from, and Melinda you only knew for a day," Odd jr said then groaned while he stretched.

"I know what could happen, it's a risk I'm willing to take. Unless xana is stronger we can't recreate it, there's a catalyst in it that we're missing. And unless xana is back to his full capacity I don't see it possible."

"Just because you can save someone, it doesn't mean you should. The past is there to learn from, to get better from. Not to go back and reshape it to how ever the hell you feel. Sorry Xi, you've crossed the point in this I can't follow anymore," Odd jr said then hung up. Xi sighed then spun his chair facing his computer.

"I'm out of my mind," Xi said then started to type.

* * *

Xi entered his office building at the same exact time he did every morning. Since turning thirty he had become an executive a Sound Proof and works directly for Odd sr. Everyday he walked in and knew people were looking at him with hating eyes. He was the youngest executive, the second youngest being fifty three. They hated him because he skipped most of the promotions and was appointed straight to junior executive when he was twenty six. Many people who didn't get a promotion because of Xi leaned out from their cubicles and growl at his presence.

The moment Xi walked into his office Odd sr was sitting in his computer chair, spinning it around slowly.

"Can I help you sir?" Xi asked.

"Ah, morning," Odd sr said then stood up. He let Xi have his seat then took the once across from Xi's desk, "Your new secretary's here."

"Who is it?" Xi asked then threw his coat on the small couch against the wall.

"You actually know her, old friend of you and my son," Odd said then stood up, "I'll bring her in."

Odd sr left the room and was heard talking to a woman outside of it. Xi started to look over some forms on his desk then sighed a little. He really didn't want a new secretary, the last one having to leave for family reasons. All his secretary did was get him coffee, and go back and forth with his calls and files all day. It made him a little mad that she usually got paid more than the people typing away their lives downstairs.

The door opened and a red haired woman walked into the room. She smiled at Xi who stared at her like he knew her. He hadn't seen her in years, over a decade. The woman hadn't changed much is appearance or personality it seemed. She looked carefree, well dressed, intelligent, and fun all pressed into one beautiful red haired woman.

"Been awhile huh Xi," Carla said then walked around the desk and hugged him.

"Yeah it has," Xi said once he remembered who she was, "You're my secretary?"

"Starting today, so coffee, anything like that?" Carla asked with a sweet voice.

"No thanks," Xi said then saw a ring on her finger.

"Married?" Xi asked.

"Yeah, Mrs. Carla Maillard at your service," Carla said with a slight bow. Xi just shrugged then started to type something up. "So," Carla said then sat on the edge of his desk in her long black skirt, crossing her legs and resting her hands on her knees, "What's on today's schedule?"

"Well, I have two meetings and I have to see a client and that's basically my day," Xi said then stopped typing.

"That's it, damn your job's easy," Carla said then hopped off his desk, "When's the meeting?"

"Three hours," Xi said while he cheeked his watch.

"Let's go for a walk or something, catch up," Carla said while she tugged on his sleeve. Xi just sighed and nodded, having really nothing to do till then.

* * *

Lili had a very strange dream the night after Travis and her sat on the couch together. She noticed she caught herself staring at him a lot. Whenever Amber would move in she'd try to stop it, and when Travis himself shot her down she felt like she accomplished something. She knew that Amber wasn't exactly the nicest person in the world, but to her that didn't seem to be the only reason she liked it when Travis resisted her attempts. The day gave her a dream.

_Travis and Lili were on a bed together, the only thing was it wasn't like a sleep over like they sometimes did at a younger age. Both were naked, and Travis was laying over her. He kissed her softly once, and Lili smiled when he did and leaned up to kiss him back. Even though Lili was underdeveloped, he gazed at her body like it couldn't be any better, like it was perfect, or at least perfect just for him. Lili loved the feeling she got when he touched her body._

"_I love you," Travis said softly in her left eat. _

"_I love you too," Lili said back then kissed him again. The blanket was over both of them, and Travis shifted his body some. Lili cringed a little and Travis stopped._

"_Does it hurt?" Travis asked._

"_A little, but it's supposed to hurt, just go slow," Lili said to him. Travis nodded, kissed, then started again with Lili gripping his back, then she woke up._

'Oh my god,' Lili said when she opened her eyes. Most dreams she couldn't remember. She had woken up frightened by nightmares before and hadn't remembered them. This one, she remembered every detail.

'It can't be,' Lili said to herself ashamed. She walked to her bathroom and closed the door behind her. She cried some, tears dripping into the sink. Suddenly everything made since. Her emotions and reactions toward Travis was family concern, it was love. Lili had let herself fall in love with Travis.


	16. Advice

Xi and Carla had made their way out of the Sound Proof office building and to a café a few blocks away. The two got a cup of coffee and sat at a table outside with a umbrella only giving shade to Carla's seat. It was the start of fall and leaves littered the sidewalks, the occasional breeze blowing them down the road. The breeze was light, turning the hot day into a bearable, crisp, cool day.

"How long have you been married for?" Xi asked Carla as he pulled her chair out for her then sat in his own in the sun.

"Two and a half years," Carla answered then took a sip of her drink.

"Happily?" Xi asked Carla who sighed a little then ran her finger on the edge of her cup.

"I don't know, the first year went great, the sex isn't terrible and we get along fine. It's just gotten really repetitive, and..um.."

"Boring?" Xi asked to offer a suggestion of word.

"You can say that. So, how's Odd now-a-days?" Carla asked.

"Fine, he works at a law firm, makes plenty, and I get together with him on weekends," Xi said then put his cup to his lips and pulled it back for a sip.

"How old is Travis now?" Carla asked.

"Fifteen," Xi said with coffee in his mouth then swallowed.

"Freshman?"

"Senior."

"Wow, took after Angela more than you it would seem," Carla said, remembering how smart she was. Angela was kind of a smart ass as well but she had the right to be.

"Thank god for that," Xi said then took another swig.

"I bet he looks just like you though," Carla said then smiled. Xi opened his wallet and dropped a picture in front of her. "Just as I thought, is the girl his girlfriend, she's cute." Xi looked in the picture and remembered Lili was in it as well.

"No, that's his cousin Lili," Xi said to her then picked up the picture.

"That's Keiko's daughter huh, haven't seen her since she was born. Developed nice, looks just your mom and Keiko. Speaking of Keiko is she still married to that dick," Carla asked.

"Unfortunately," Xi answered then took a bigger gulp of coffee, "I keep telling her to just divorce him. She hates him, he hates her, just get the fucking thing over with. But it's in the best interest of Lili to have them together apparently, and they don't realize fighting parents fuck up kids more than divorced parents ever could."

"Last I knew he was cheating on her right?" Carla asked.

"Since the earliest of their marriage. The guy's been married five times, and got divorced, when he cheated on his current with the next. Keiko was the only one unfortunate enough to have his kid, besides that chick he was cheating on Keiko with first. I think he has two or three girlfriends behind her back."

"What a pig, I hope something bad happens to him. Lili doesn't need that type of father in her life," Carla said then sighed.

"She barely sees him, he's rarely home. They probably spend an hour or two a month together. I'm more of a father to Lili than Toby is."

"And Keiko is kind of Travis' motherly figure so I guess you two are even," Carla said with a smile. She looked at her lap for a moment then back up.

"How's the love life?" Carla asked, making sure he wasn't still crippled from Angela.

"Dead," Xi answered.

"Bad breakup?" Carla asked.

"Not exactly, I dated the woman for a day, managed to have sex that's how good we clicked, and then she died in a car crash the following afternoon."

Carla was speechless, and covered her mouth with her palm. She slightly gasped as Xi shrugged. It just shocked her that both women Xi fell in love with had died so suddenly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that," Carla said then looked down.

"Don't worry, been about five years," Xi said then checked his watch. He still had another few hours till his meeting, but he still felt like he was forgetting something though he wasn't.

"What's your husband like?" Xi asked.

"He's a freelance writer, usually for newspapers and magazines, pays the bills. He's really funny to, he's a comedic writer of course. We started dating when I was thirty and he was thirty two, and we got married a year and a half later. It's so strange though, he brought up a baby before I did. I want to wait a few more years to have kids, to make sure our marriage can handle it, and it's worth it to have them with him."

"I understand," Xi said.

"But, he wants kids. I'd love for someone to call me mommy, it's just, I think it's too soon you know. I really think it's too soon."

"Then tell him that, and tell him you need time to think about it. If he loves you, and he's willing to make it work out, he'll respect your wishes and wait," Xi said then took a sip. Carla smiled then kicked his foot from under the table.

"Thanks," she said, because she was looking for advise and just got it.

* * *

Lili's alarm clock made her turn her head toward her nightstand. She pushed off her pillow then blinked twice. She couldn't force herself to sleep last night. Not after having an erotic dream about her cousin. She was scared to fall asleep, she was too afraid she'd wake up ashamed of herself again. All in all she was kind of happy she finally knew why she acted the way she did around Travis, but was scared. This wasn't supposed to happen, it just wasn't normal.

Turning off her alarm she walked to her bathroom and took a shower, almost falling asleep under the water. After that she went back into her room and looked at her clothes. Everything was so dull and normal. How would she ever attract his attention when she looked like everyone else? Then again, she couldn't believe she caught herself, dressing to impress him. Most of the night was spent talking herself out of her forbidden crush, and yet nothing she had told herself sunk in.

After practically crawling down the stairs she across the table from her mother who was drinking coffee and reading a newspaper. Keiko's eyes wondered up and found her daughter staring blind and embarrassed into her lap.

"You okay honey?" Keiko asked her. Lili shook her head then looked up for a moment then back down. Keiko said then walked around the table then looked down at her.

"Hey, what is it Lili?" Keiko asked her, trying to play mom best she could. Lili really hadn't had a series issue in her life, and Keiko was just starting to learn how a being a parent to a teenager was hard for her mother.

"I think I'm in love," Lili said with some tears.

"And you're crying?" Keiko asked then leaned down, "Honey, love is nothing to be embarrassed about."

"It's just, I shouldn't love him. Love shouldn't be an option with him," Lili said then put her face on the table.

"Love is usually optional honey, it's just whether or not you're willing to fall in love. Are you willing to?" Keiko asked.

"Mom, I'm fourteen, all I fantasize about is falling in love and getting married by thirty," Lili mumbled from the table top then pulled her head up, "But I shouldn't with him."

"Is he dork or something?" Keiko asked.

"No, he's hot and popular," Lili answered.

"You're embarrassed because he's somewhat out of your league?" Keiko asked.

"Anyone is out of my league mom. Amber is so much more beautiful than I could ever be. And she's after him too, I don't want her with him, and yet I'm so ashamed I want him more than she does."

"Who is Amber after, last I knew it was Travis, she likes two guys that much?" Keiko asked then pulled the seat around and sat next to her. Lili raised her head up then started to cry.

"Oh my god," Keiko said when she figured it out finally. "It's Travis isn't it."

"Yeah," Lili cried from the table, "I don't know why. I hope so much it's just a phase, and I'll start dating like a normal person."

Keiko massaged Lili's hair then sighed. She hadn't seen it coming. It made her mad at herself for not noticing it sooner. If she was paying better attention then maybe she could have saved Lili from a little heartache. But now she had a bigger problem, and it seemed like it was a phase, but she had to help somehow.

"Well, I did say you could marry anyone you wanted to," Keiko said to her then sighed.

"Travis is my cousin!" Lili shouted then got off the chair to scream while away from her mother. "That isn't normal!"

"It's normal if you want it to be," Keiko said to her.

"I don't want to love him! Okay, I said it. I regret I love him, I do! That's such a horrible thing to say, but I have to say that I didn't plan this. But I know I've fallen off the deep end."

"How do you know that?" Keiko asked.

"Last night, I had a sex dream about him," Lili said to her mother to prove her point.

"You had a what?" Keiko asked.

"Sex dream. Woke up warm and wet mom," Lili said, making Keiko looked down.

"At your age, I didn't know what sex was," Keiko said then got up from the chair, "Honey, I can't tell you what to do with this. I can only guide you. Do what your heart wants you to. Even if it doesn't feel completely right, it doesn't mean it's completely wrong."

Lili blinked then walked over and sat on the chair again. Her episode was over and she was under control of herself again. After a moment she looked at her mother and saw she was more concerned about how she was taking it, than the actual event of why she was to begin with. Keiko was supportive, even if it was weird.

"Can you help me with make up?" Lili asked then weakly smiled. Keiko smiled back then kissed her on the cheek.

"Of course," Keiko said then gestured for Lili to follow her. She took her to the bathroom to get her make up done. Keiko figured if she couldn't stop Lili from liking Travis, she could at least help her get him.


	17. Beautiful for a change

Xi walked into his office at eleven pm the same day he had coffee with Carla. Carla was on the couch in his office on her laptop checking her email and saving a few files onto a hard drive for Xi. She looked up and smiled at him, then closed her laptop.

"You had three calls during the meeting, one from the boss, and two from Travis. First call asking for a ride, second saying Keiko picked him up instead," Carla said then placed the laptop on the cushion next to her.

"Shit," Xi said, completely forgetting it was his turn to pick up Travis and Lili.

"It'd take it you forgot you needed to get Travis?" Carla said with a slight chuckle, "He sounded pissed by the way."

"He always sounds pissed about something," Xi said then collapsed into his chair that spun halfway around before it stopped.

"Teenager?" Carla asked.

"That's the case. I'm glad he's like Angela, but not in that way. I get my way or fuck off," Xi said then shook his head.

"Part of the job," Carla said then checked her watch. Last time she checked it was nine thirty. "Damn it's late."

"What time is it?" Xi asked, then checked his watch, "Shit again."

"What this time?"

"Never mind I need to get home before he has a bitch fit," Xi said then grabbed his coat and held the door open for Carla. Carla put her laptop in her carrying bag then walked out of the room and made her way to the elevators.

"Why will he have a bitch fit?" Carla asked.

"It's the first of the month," Xi said then leaned against the wall.

"Allowance?" Carla asked.

"No, a picture of Angela," Xi said then looked at her, "When he was like three I was still crippled from Angela, and I couldn't talk about her. So I came up with a system. Every month I give him a picture, and the story that goes with that picture. I was supposed to get home early and find a picture."

Carla smiled then looked at her feet so Xi wouldn't notice. Didn't work.

"What?" Xi asked.

"It's just...my husband wants to have a kid so bad and you just want a break from your kid," Carla with a laugh, "You want a kid until you have one."

"I didn't have much say in it," Xi said then sighed.

"You had plenty of say in it. You could have sent him to an orphanage. Bailed on Angela. Or you could have told her to get off of you," Carla said with a smile.

"We really should have waited longer," Xi said since he always thought they did it too young. He was sixteen, she was fifteen. Parents at eighteen and seventeen, though Angela didn't reach eighteen.

"You should have waited longer? I let Odd into my panties after only a month," Carla said then stepped out of the elevator.

"How long did Mr. Maillard have to work?" Xi asked as they walked through the empty lobby of the building.

"Drunken party, take a guess," Carla said with a giggle then walked out of the main doors as Xi held them open.

"There's a nice story for your kids. Where did you meet daddy mommy?" Xi said, trying to imitate a little kids voice.

"I'd tell the truth," Carla said, making Xi laugh, something he hadn't genuinely done for quite some time.

Xi reached his car before Carla did, but decided to walk her all the way to her car. Xi even opened her door for her.

"Thanks," Carla said then placed her bag on her passenger seat. "See tomorrow, good night."

"Night," Xi said then closed her door and walked to his car slowly. For some reason he wanted her to say something else besides goodnight. It'd been awhile since someone made him laugh.

"Xi, hold up," Carla said after she opened her door. Xi turned around and saw her jogging after him holding a sheet of paper. She handed it to Xi, who saw it wasn't a piece of paper, it was a picture. It was a picture of Angela.

"Maybe he won't be so mad at you now," Carla said with a smile.

"When was this?" Xi asked, not exactly sure of where it was taken.

"Spring break, junior year. That was when all pitched in and got drunk one night. During the festivities we all played spin the bottle, and I ended up kissing you more than Odd. One hangover later we all swore it off, except Odd who said no the entire time. Too decent to get drunk. I wasn't decent enough," Carla said since the picture was of her and Angela kissing. A light peck, but more than enough to give people the wrong idea.

"That might explain why I don't remember this picture. I'll just try to remember that story best I can. Drunk, spin the bottle, my girlfriend kissing her friend. Got it," Xi said with a slight chuckled then slipped it into his pocket.

"I don't even think Angela would have remembered that picture. She had it the worst the next morning," Carla said then smiled. "Well, goodnight." Carla said one last time then hugged him. Xi hugged her back and then she walked back to her car. Xi took the picture out of his pocket and looked at it as he walked back to his car. All he could do was laugh.

* * *

"Lili, not to make you embarrassed but, you look so beautiful," Keiko said after she placed the mascara down on the sink and looked at her daughter. 

"So I wasn't pretty before?" Lili asked, a little disheartened.

"Not that. You were beautiful before, but this just like, puts your best attributes under a microscope. Just take a look," Keiko said then pointed at the mirror.

Lili took a deep breath then faced her mirror. Her cheeks were now pink, and yet didn't make her look blushing. Her eyelashes touched the ceiling, her hair was tamed for once, and her eye shadow made her eyes look huge and mesmerizing. For the first time in her teenaged life, Lili considered herself attractive enough to get attention.

"Thanks mom," Lili said then hugged her tightly. Keiko smiled then hugged her back. It had been nearly a year since Keiko got the chance to help Lili with anything. Once she got used to puberty Lili only asked questions, not for help.

* * *

Keiko dropped Lili off in front of the school and wished her luck. Lili smiled with a nod and closed the car door. As Keiko drove off Lili took a deep breath to go see what Travis thought. Walking into the main gates of the school, she already noticed the normal people who take one look at her, then look away. The group of preps who stand near the gate before school had it's one person look at her, but then look back for a second glance. 

"Damn, is she new here or something?" The prep asked.

"Wait, that's Lili," One of the their girlfriends.

"Who?"

"You know, Amber Miller's half sister. Did she just wake up today and realize she had makeup or something. She's gorgeous...stop looking," The girl said to her boyfriend then stepped in front of him to block his angle of Lili.

"I'm just looking, god damn," The boy said then took one last glance before minding his own business.

'_The preps noticed first, stand back Amber,'_ Lili said to herself with a smile. Every morning before breakfast she'd say hi to Travis at his locker, so proceeded to meet him there. Even if he found it a little annoying.

Lili entered the main building of the school where day students lockers were. Travis was at his, with a crowd of girls on the opposite wall gawking at him. It made Lili a little proud she could talk to him, while all they could do was look. One of the girls of the crowd saw Lili approaching and whispered to her friends. They all looked at Lili, and smiled. Another group of high ranked socials she impressed.

"Tra..." Lili managed to say before someone dragged her out of the hall and into the girls bathroom. Travis lifted his head to the side, swearing someone said his name. He just shrugged and continued to organize his binder for third hour.

"What the hell!?" Lili screamed before who ever it was let her go. Lili rubbed her arm then looked at Amber who was awestruck.

"What the hell happened to you? I almost walked right past you," Amber said with a smile.

"Do you like it?" Lili asked.

"Like, you changed stereotypes over night. You went from average asian, to over blown hot asian. I love it, who's the lucky guy?" Amber asked with an ear to ear grin.

"What?"

"Don't play the clueless game with me. You don't change this much overnight without a guy in the equation. Who are you trying to impress? When you walked into the school, I heard you managed to turn Patrick Sarna's head. The hot preppy senior, pissed off his girlfriend too."

"Patrick looked?" Lili asked.

"He fucking gawked from what I heard. Is it him?"

"No, hell no. He's hot but he's an asshole. Remember when he said hi Amber and her flat chested sister?" Lili asked. Amber giggled, but managed to make it look like a cough. One of Amber's friends walked into the bathroom and Amber looked up at her.

"Stephanie, do you know who this is?" Amber asked. Stephanie was in the same league as Amber in looks, and double her league in bust.

"Transfer student?" Stephanie asked, since she was asian and unfamiliar.

"No, it's Lili," Amber said. Stephanie dropped her purse on the floor and stepped next to Lili to stare at her face close up. Her eyes weren't overly worried anymore, but she knew it was Lili after a moment.

"Holy shit, it is Lili. Who is she trying to impress?" Stephanie asked.

"No one," Lili said again. Amber and Stephanie looked at each other then back at Lili.

"Uh-huh," Stephanie said, doubting that tenfold.

"I'll tell you what, I know a lot of people, I might know him. Hell I might have dated him. I'll say I know a hot asian who likes you, if you can get Travis to be nice enough to let me in his closed heart," Amber said with a smile. Lili felt a little better that she was completely oblivious of who it was.

"I don't need help," Lili said then started to walk away.

"Lili," Amber said, then grabbed her arm and pushed her against the sink, "Look, being hot isn't even half of getting a guys attention."

"I disagree, in highschool that seems to be the only thing that works," Lili said back then crossed her arms.

"If you want it to work, personality is much more important," Amber said.

"Is that why you can't keep a boyfriend?" Lili asked.

"Harsh, but she's has a point..." Stephanie said.

"Shut up..." Amber said to her, then looked back at Lili "...Not all guys are the same believe me. There are three kinds of guys in highschool, and they want three kinds of girls who match their personality. Some guys you need to make them laugh, let them over protect you, or you need to be constantly fucking them to keep it stable. I can tell you if he's an ass or not."

"His personality is a little, confusing," Lili said.

"More confusing than Travis?" Amber asked. Lili managed to not giggle.

"You have no idea," Lili said then walked toward the bathroom door. Amber didn't try to stop her this time. Instead she looked at Stephanie who shrugged and picked up her purse she dropped.

"What the hell was that?" Amber asked.

"Hate to say it, Lili's in our league now. Watch your back, if it weren't for the cousin thing I'd say she's in the running for Travis," Stephanie said then left the bathroom. Amber crossed her arms and leaned against the sink. She always teased Lili about wearing makeup and trying to look beautiful, now she felt Lili was better looking than her.

"Who the hell does she like?" Amber asked, then left the bathroom, determined to investigate this further.

* * *

"Hey Travis," Lili said as she tapped on his shoulder. 

"What the hell do you..." Travis said then turned around and was speechless. The girl was beautiful, asian, and sounded like his cousin. On a better look, it was his cousin!

"What?" Lili asked.

"You have makeup?" Travis asked then stuck his face next to hers, making Lili's heart rate spike. '_So close, fight urge.'_ Lili said to herself.

"Mmhmm," Lili said, then brushed her hair over her shoulders, "What do you think?"

"I...um..."Travis said, completely speechless.

"I know, she's hot as hell isn't she?" Amber said then wrapped her arm around Lili's shoulder.

"Well...she's...something," Travis said, while still trying to take it all in. Lili plus attractive was something new, and Travis was still trying to believe it possible. Lili was always just average to him. An average girl who wasn't a dating option due to their parents being siblings.

"She has a crush on someone, so she's playing dress up to make him look," Amber said to Travis.

"You don't say, who?" Travis asked.

"No one, I was just tired of being average," Lili said then looked at her shoes.

"Lili, you should have done this along time ago," Amber said then brushed her hair, "I never noticed it's so smooth."

"Probably because you never noticed me," Lili said then walked off. Amber sighed then looked at Travis who wasn't there. Amber looked around to find him, and saw him jogging after Lili. Whenever Lili was upset he'd talk to her later, but for some reason he was chasing her today.

"What the fuck is going on?" Amber asked herself then just walked to her class.

* * *

"Lili, whoa, hold up," Travis said, jogging in front of her to stop her. 

"Just leave me alone," Lili said then looked at him, but he grabbed her shoulders and held her still.

"I don't think you need a motive to have to look like..." Travis said, trying to find the right word.

"Like what?" Lili asked.

"Beautiful," Travis said with a shrug.

"What happened to me being the average asian chick who happened to be my cousin?" Lili asked.

"You're still her, your looks won't change that. It's just...nice to see you a little more confident for a change," Travis said then smiled.

"You're, being nice," Lili said, to make sure he knew.

"I'm not a complete asshole. I got a good chuckle this morning anyway. Check this out," Travis said then opened the photo album to the most recent page being filled. The picture of his mother kissing Carla was there.

"Is that your mom, good lord, was she drunk?" Lili asked.

"From what my dad said, yeah. A six pack and spin the bottle," Travis with a chuckle. Lili smiled, and thankfully the mascara hid her blush. Travis was actually smiling to her.

"Didn't know your mom was overwhelmingly fun," Lili said then handed the album back to him.

"Neither did I," Travis then put the album back in his backpack.

"So, I look beautiful?" Lili asked.

"I may be an ass, but I'm not a liar am I," Travis said then smiled.

"Thanks, see at you lunch?" Lili asked. Travis nodded, and Lili smiled then walked to her first hour class.

'_This is going to be the best day of my life,'_ Lili said to herself with a slight bounce in her step.


	18. Cat's out of the bag

Kat opened her car door and stepped out of the car. Looking at the flowers in her hands she closed the car door then looked over the hood at Charlie who step out from the drivers seat. Kat sighed then looked away from him then at the gates of the cemetery they had parked in front of. Even though the funeral was a long time ago, Kat always wore black when she came to visit Jean.

Five years had passed quickly for both of them. Kat just found it horrifying that Jean was dead because she wasn't watching her, to kiss a boy she was no longer interested in. Took her till junior year to realize Charlie was just a phase. She was in her first year of college now, and Charlie only had a semester left before he graduated college. He decided to do what his brother had done, not take over Sound Proof industries.

"I find it funny that you could have had your life handed to you, and you passed it up," Kat said as they walked through the cemetery they knew too well.

"I thought that's what I wanted, a free ride, unearned success," Charlie said as he walked with his hands in his pockets, "I first thought my brother was crazy for turning it down, but when it came to me, I realized why he did."

"And...why is that?" Kat asked, since she would have taken it in a heartbeat.

"Remember when you told me I'd make a good teacher. In sophomore year of college, I realized I liked teaching. By then my undergrad stuff was taken care of, so I began to take courses. It's a few extra years, but whatever."

"Odd just realized that's not what he wanted to do, like you. Is that what you're trying to say?" Kat asked.

"I guess, where is it again?" Charlie asked, since he felt like they had been walking more than usual. That wasn't the case, they were just walking slower than usual.

"Fifteenth row right?" Kat asked as she turned around and counted. She counted the seventeenth row as the one they were next to, "Oops, too far."

Kat and Charlie turned around and turned into the correct row and counted eleven markers down. The flowers they had left last time were gone, but a few petals were still there, blackened and stale from age. Kat knelt down at brushed the petals off of the marker, then placed the new flowers on top. White roses, Jean's favorite.

'_Here lies Jean Belpois, 2043-2049' _was all that was written on the stone marker. No matter how many times Kat had come, she would end up crying every time.

"I'm sorry," She said then finally stop up as stray tears rolled off of her chin and landed on the petals. Charlie helped her back to her feet and hugged as she began to cry more. Even if everyone forgave her, she would never forgive herself.

"Take your time," Charlie said as he stroked Kat's hair. It took Kat longer than usual to stop crying, but after five minutes she took a deep breath and let it slowly.

"I'm ready to go," Kat said to Charlie who let her go and walked next to her away from the marker.

"Did you even go to that concert?" Charlie asked.

"Huh?" Kat asked.

"The reason you had to kiss me in the first place. Did you go?" Charlie asked.

"No, happened around the time my mom lost custody, and that's when I was the worst. You should remember, we lived in the same house for nearly a year," Kat said, referring to the eleven months she lived at the Robbia household before her mother managed to pass all of the parenting seminars required in her restraint to regain custody of Kat and Ben. Emilie never came close to repeating what she did. If anything, it made the entire family closer after a horrible tragedy.

"That was an awkward eleven months," Charlie said with a laugh, remembering every now and then he'd forget the spare room was occupied while Kat was changing.

"I swear you did that on purpose every time," Kat said, blushing about the fact that was when she was really starting to develop. She grew a cup and half in one summer, and if no one else noticed, Charlie did.

"I did no such thing. The spare room used to be where the games were set up after Angela moved out and before you moved in. Force of habit," Charlie said to defend himself, since he never did it intentionally. Though it did see enough of a pattern to strike suspicion.

"Well then, you played a lot of games before I moved in," Kat said then giggled, "I swear, you've seen my tits more than my boyfriend has."

"You didn't even have tits back then," Charlie said. He considered low C's qualifying as breasts.

"Yes I did, I had A's when I moved in, and B's when I moved out. And now," Kat said then looked down at her chest. She was on the border of high C and low D, but if someone asked, she said D. She was quite proud of them.

"Why are we having this conversation?" Charlie asked, since two minutes ago she was crying and now she was giving him her breast growth time line.

"Why is your boyfriend already seeing your tits, you're nineteen," Charlie said as if she was fourteen.

"I'm legal, he's legal, and we always wear a condom," Kat said to ease his worries.

"So did Xi and Angela," Charlie said then looked at her.

"So they say, I think one night they might have forgot, figured, what could happen?" Kat said then walked out of the gate of the cemetery then slid into her car seat.

"Not like you ever complained about me walking in on you," Charlie said then sat in his seat and started the car.

"Well I liked you back then, I was kind of flattered to tell the truth. When I heard you come upstairs when I was in nothing but a towel," Kat said then leaned over the center console and placed her lips an inch away from his hear, "I'd 'let' the towel fall, just in case you forgot again. Why do you think I never screamed in embarrassment."

"You have a sick twisted mind," Charlie said with a chuckle then looked at her. She just smiled then leaned into her car seat. If only she'd notice, the feelings she had for him five years ago, were now reversed between them.

* * *

Amber and Lili walked into Lili's room and threw their bags next to the each other on the bed. Amber had been trying to coax her into telling her who she liked. Lili had never given in to telling her, since it would make her laugh or very mad. Amber didn't even have the slightest clue that it was Travis.

"I'm your sister, sisters share everything," Amber said, hoping to convince her to trust her with that knowledge.

"You're my half sister, so I'll tell you half of it. I like a boy, but I won't tell you his name," Lili said with a smile then sat at her vanity.

"Don't be a bitch, that's my job," Amber said moved Lili's backpack out of the way and fell onto the bed.

"And you do it well, you've been employee of the month you're whole life," Lili said then looked at herself again. To think she even made Travis speechless. The seniors turned their heads. Amber could make the juniors turn, not the seniors.

"My mom worked part time at a salon, it shows doesn't it?" Lili asked as she brushed her hair.

"You're mom can do my makeup, anytime," Amber said then hit her head on the frame of the bed. After she hit it, she knocked on it once, and heard it was hollow.

"I'm getting a drink, want anything?" Lili asked as she stood up and placed the brush down.

"I'm good," Amber said, and Lili left the room and shut the door behind her.

"What do we have here,"Amber asked then felt the top of the post that she hit. Feeling around, she found a place to lift off a section of the top part, and then she looked down into it. Looking at the door she quickly reached in and picked up the book inside.

"Jackpot," Amber said then placed Lili's diary into her backpack.

"If she won't tell me, I'll just find out," Amber said then heard Lili coming back upstairs.

"You look like you're in a good mood," Lili said she took a sip of her drink then sat on the chair again.

"I'm just so happy for you, how can't I be," Amber said, unable to hide the fact how thrilled she really was.

* * *

Amber's mother picked her up at seven and when she got home she sat in her room with Lili's diary. She made a bet with herself on who it was then opened it to the most recent entries.

"It has to be Pat, she reacted too much," Amber said then started to read.

'_I can't believe it took me so long to figure it out,'_ It said in Lili's curvy handwriting, 'I like where this is going.'

'_Maybe because the fact I'm not exactly proud about it might be some of the cause of the late discovery. I've loved him my entire life, but it takes me fourteen years to realized I was 'in' love with him as well...' _Amber read then looked at the book puzzled. 'Huh?'

'_But I've made up my mind, I'm not going to fight it anymore. I'm not going to try to convince myself otherwise, because then I'd be lying to myself, and I don't like lying. I know it won't be easy, I know it'll be frowned upon, but I can't say it's nothing until I'm positive it's just a phase...' _Amber read then said, 'What's his fucking name!'

'_That I love Travis...' _was ironically the first works on the next page. Amber dropped the book on her desk then stared it, mouth a gab.

"No fucking way," Amber said then stood up to pace around.

"How did that slip by me?" Amber asked then looked at the book.

"And the way Travis was looking at her today, if they weren't cousins she would have bagged him today. I'm running out of time. Sorry sis, you're my competition, and I play dirty."

* * *

Lili came to school beaming with confidence as she did yesterday. She was such a good mood, she didn't mind walking. She liked the fact boys looked at her, taking second, some third looks back. If today was as good as yesterday, she would have a new day to qualify the best day of her life. The current one to hold that title, was yesterday.

It took her twenty minutes to get to Kadic and she walked through the main gates with all of the other day students, trying to find Travis. He'd probably be at his locker she figured so picked up her pace a little.

"Hey Lili, how's your cousin?" A girl said to her, making her friends giggle, which she followed in turn.

"Okay...I guess," Lili said slowly since she couldn't find what was so funny. Everyone seemed to be reading a sheet of paper, then when she walked by they'd look up at her and giggle. Some weren't modest enough to not laugh out loud.

"Amber," Lili said then ran over to her sister, "What the hell is going on, the school is nuts today," Lili said then looked around at everyone again.

"Oh yeah, you need to find a better hiding spot for this," Amber said then handed Lili her diary.

"What the hell, how did you...what's going on?" Lili asked then saw a page was book marked. She opened to the entry about her confession and saw a note that said, 'The first copy.'

"What does that mean the first copy?" Lili asked then looked at the papers. Amber had taped them on the walls all morning, and had handed them out to everyone she could. Lili ran over the wall, tore a sheet off, and almost screamed. Amber had scanned the page, and posted it all over the highschool wing of campus.

"Why?" Lili asked with tears rolling down her face, as most of the kids at the scene began to laugh and make comments.

"I told you I was a bitch, didn't I?" Amber said with a smirk then turned around, to see people's reaction. When she turned back around, Lili slapped her in the face as hard as she could.

"What the fuck you bitch!" Amber shouted as Lili hit her again and then tackled her into the wall.

"Cat fight!" Several boys shouted as more and more people began to crowd the scene. Xavier, Travis' closest friend saw the fight and then ran to find Travis who was already sitting in his first hour class finishing up on his homework.

"Travis, Lili is about to kill Amber!" Xavier shouted as he ran into the classroom.

"I beg you're pardon?" Travis asked as he placed down his textbook then looked at him.

"Amber posted these all over the school, and now Lili is beating the shit out of her, right in front of your locker," Xavier said then handed Travis the sheet of paper. He read it over, looked at Xavier who shrugged, not sure of how true it was if Amber was posting it.

"Lili is winning?" Travis asked, figuring Amber would win.

"So far," Xavier said as Travis got to his feet and ran to stop the fight. The fight could be heard from down the hall and had been going on for almost a minute. A teacher hadn't broken it up yet, which was amazing since fights normally didn't last more than thirty seconds at Kadic. The crowd was still cheering as Lili kept the upper hand. All of Amber's friends were scared to jump in, Lili was out to kill.

"Move, move," Travis said as he pushed his way through the front of the crowd, Xavier right behind him. When Travis pushed his way through finally Lili had Amber in head lock, both of their hair was mangled, and Lili had already broken her right hand from punching Amber in the head when she missed her face.

"Let her go!" Travis shouted as he jumped in and tried to pry them apart. Lili hadn't heard or seen Travis so kept hitting Amber. Travis finally pried them away and pushed them both away, hitting opposite sides of the wall. Lili lunged again but Travis caught her then pinned her against the wall to restrain her. Amber charged Lili but was stopped in the same exact way by Xavier.

"Let me go, I'll kill that bitch!" Amber shouted as she tried to push Xavier away.

"Just one more hit!" Lili shouted as Travis held her easily.

"Knock it off! Break it up!" A teacher shouted as the crowd split and went about their business.

"Let the girls go!" The teacher shouted at them.

"That's not a good idea," Travis said since Lili was satisfied yet.

"We're not involved, we just broke it up, and they still want to go at it," Xavier said as Amber was trying to get around him to hit Lili back.

"Girls calm down, Lili, come with me to the office, Travis, please escort her," The teacher said then looked over at Amber, "Mr. Douglas, take her to the infirmary to keep them separated."

"Yes sir," Travis and Xavier said at the same time. Lili had stopped struggling as Xavier dragged Amber to the other side of the school.

"You can let me go now," Lili said calmly then looked at Travis. Travis let her go and Lili started to walk to the office and tried tucking her right hand into her pocket. She grunted in pain then looked at her hand.

"You okay?" Travis asked then looked at her hand, "Damn, I think you broke it."

"Me too, it's hurts so bad," Lili said then started to cry. She hadn't even noticed it till then. She probably delivered half of her hits after it broke, damaging it further.

"Go to the office, I'll get some ice, should stop the swelling at least," Travis said then started to run for the infirmary.

* * *

Travis didn't even look at Amber when he entered the infirmary were the nurse was already fixing her up. Mainly the scratches on her face and arms, and an ice pack on her right eye to reduce the swelling. That wouldn't be enough to spare Amber from a black eye.

"I need an ice pack, for the other one," Travis said, hoping she knew what he meant by that.

"In the freezer," She said then pointed at it. Amber didn't say anything to Travis, since he hadn't even looked at her. So she just kept the ice pack firmly on her face, and continued to wince as the nurse placed on alcohol.

Travis opened the office door and saw Lili and sitting in a chair waiting for the principle to arrive. He sat next to her then placed the ice pack on her right thigh.

"Place your wrist on it, keep it straight," Travis said as she did so. The principle came in and sat down, then looked at both of them. He had a copy of the diary entry in his hand.

"Do I even want to know?" The principle asked, "And Mr. Stern, why are you here?"

"I broke up the fight," Travis said then looked at him.

"Well thank you, Ms. Miller, is your hand alright?" He asked.

"No, I think I broke it," Lili said then took a strained painful breath through her teeth, making a hissing sound.

"I'll call you're mother and tell her. You'll be home for a two weeks anyway, you're suspended. Since you two might accidently bump into each other due to the family relation, she'll have in school suspension. This is your only warning, if either of you get into another fight on school grounds, you'll be expelled, no questions asked."

"Yes sir," Lili said then looked down, then at Travis who shrugged.

"Mr. Stern, go to class," The principle said to Travis who nodded then stood up out of his chair. Lili looked at him, then at the paper on the principle's desk. She was almost certain he had read a copy of it by now.

"I'll talk to you later," Travis said under his breath so only Lili could hear it, and left to go to his first hour class that he wanted to be early for, and now was going to be late.


	19. Return to the Past Now

Xi continued to monitor the activity in lyoko carefully from the terminal in the lab. He hadn't left the seat for hours and he was probably late for something somewhere like he always was. But since it was Saturday at least it didn't involve his son. Xana had been online for nearly a month now, and for two weeks had been given more power to complete the catalyst that created sector six on accident. Xi was finding it amusingly difficult to recreate an accident.

After two hours of monitoring he opened a few files and scanned through them. It was a smart idea to keep track of all things xana went into to. Xana was an accident Xi never wanted to recreate, but was involved in recreating something seemingly more complicated. Time travel to Xi was a very familiar phenomenon, and he seemed no closer to achieving it than he was when he first finished rebuilding the lab with Odd jr.

Xi typed away at the computer and after scanning another file he slammed his fist on the chairs arm and looked down.

"Dammit, what am I missing?" Xi asked then sighed. There was one unknown detail Xi was overlooking, something he just couldn't figure out. Lyoko was recreated to the last rock in the desert sector, to the last tree in the forest, the last block of ice in the ice sector, and the last cliff in the mountains. Sector five was just as it was and as it should be, so why was sector six nonexistent.

Xi looked in the records again and began to read through the parts Jeremie Belpois added years later.

'_Sector six seems to have been created by accident by the effects of both Hopper and program xana. I can't fully explain it which is what frightens me the most. There are unexplained phenomenons even in technology. Freaks accidents that result in wonderfully terrible things. Hopper was trying to create a computer, and created time travel, which is something much, much more dangerous.'_

"What was Hopper doing that I haven't," Xi asked himself then placed the records on the armrest. Xi then opened them again to where he noticed Hopper seemed to have been having a severe mental breakdown from repeating the same day constantly.

"The date on the records don't change for nearly fifty pages of research, he lived the same day over a thousand times," Xi said then looked at the computer. Suddenly Xi had an idea.

Looking at the instructions he began to type in a strand of code carefully, being sure to not miss a key. After a few moments he looked at the screen and pressed enter. A clock appeared on the monitor and Xi looked at it closely.

'_Select time of day,'_ was what the monitor said above the clock. Xi set the time from a little after he woke up and pressed the button, and decided to not fight the urge to say something he considered a little before his time.

"Return to the past now," Xi said then woke up again just like before.

* * *

Aelita opened her eyes and looked around the room. Something seemed off. She looked over at Odd who was looking around just as confused. 

"Did we just return?" Aelita asked then looked at the clock, "Something's wrong, the computer."

"It can't be," Odd said then heard his cell phone from the nightstand. Picking it up without looking at it, he answered it ,"Hello."

"Is it just me?" Ulrich asked from the other side.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Odd said then started to get worried, "Hold on, call waiting," Odd said then switched to Jeremie, "Yes it happened to us to."

"What the hell is going on," Jeremie asked quickly.

"You're asking the wrong guy," Odd said then looked at Aelita who looked equally worried.

"I'm going to make sure it happened to Ulrich and Yumi," Jeremie said.

"It did, I'm on the other line, We all need to meet somewhere, now," Odd said then looked at Aelita again who nodded.

"Should I call Sissi?" Jeremie asked.

"I'm sure she'll call us," Odd said then looked at Aelita who answered her phone.

"Yes Sissi, us too, and everyone else it seems...hold on," Aelita said then clicked a button, "Yes Odd, it happened to us too, call Xi and find out if it hit him as well."

Xi looked at his cellphone as it began to ring on his dresser. He walked over to it then picked up from it's charger. Looking at the caller id he saw it was Odd jr so clicked answer.

"Yeah?" Xi asked.

"What did you do, everyone remembers the return. Did you figure it out?" Odd jr asked more worried about the event than thrilled by it unlike Xi.

"I think so, I found the catalyst. Hopper ripped open the time stream so many times, apparently the rip didn't close and created sector six right under his nose until Jeremie found it. I think if I do it till the stream rips open, I'll have access to sector six, and then I'll finally save Melinda," Xi said then sat on his bed.

"So, xana had little to do with it," Odd jr said, suddenly a little relieved.

"I don't think it did nothing though. For now I'm going to try to find a way to manually erase the computers data when it comes to letting them remember. Last thing I need is them telling me to destroy the lab when I'm so close."

"Don't erase mine though, I'm the only help you have," Odd jr said then smiled.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Xi said then hung up the phone. A moment later he had to convince Keiko he was just as surprised.

* * *

Travis walked into his aunts house without knocking like he always did. Keiko was just getting off of the phone with someone, and placed the phone on the charger as he dropped his bag next to the couch. 

"Looking for Lili?" Keiko asked then walked into the living room.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about this?" Travis asked then held up a scanned copy of the page of Lili's diary. Keiko read it, then looked at him. She couldn't hide it very well even if she didn't say anything.

"I'll take that as a yes," Travis said then started to walk up to Lili's room.

"Go easy on her," Keiko said to Travis when he was halfway.

"I'm not here to yell at her, I'm here to hear it from her," Travis said then continued walking till he reached the foot of the stairs and vanished from Keiko's view when he reached the upstairs hallway.

Travis walked to the last door on the left and softly knocked. Nothing was heard from the other side of the door so he knocked again and said her name.

"Lili?" Travis said then knocked a third time. He turned the knob to discover it was locked.

"Can I come in?" Travis asked then knocked again, "I know you're there, it's locked," Travis said then heard something from inside. The sound of her bed squeaking from her getting off of it. The door unlocked and Lili opened it slightly.

"Yeah?" Lili asked nervously.

"Can I come in, we need to talk about this," Travis said then showed her the page he tore off of a locker. Lili sighed then opened the door all of the way and let Travis in before shutting it again.

"How's the hand?" Travis asked as Lili sat on her bed with her hand in a cast. It was fractured from punching Amber respectably in the face and head for posting a revealing page of her diary around the school.

"It's fine, I doesn't hurt much anymore," Lili said then sat on her bed.

"Is this real or something Amber typed up in her spare time?" Travis asked then held up the picture again. Lili picked up her diary from the bed then tossed it to Travis who looked at the book marked page. It was identical, word for word.

"I think it might be a phase personally," Lili said, then looked at her feet embarrassed.

"A phase like something you'll get over in a month or two?" Travis asked and Lili shrugged.

"Why me. I'm not nice to you in the slightest way," Travis said, figuring Lili could love someone who was at least nice to her.

"You were nice earlier," Lili said quickly.

"That's because there was nothing mean to say. I treated you the way I did because you wouldn't make an effort to wear makeup, or do your hair, be brave. And you finally did, you looked beautiful, and you seemed a hell of a lot more confident. It would have been impossible to hurt you."

"Yeah well, Amber found a way," Lili said then looked at her hand, "How badly did I mess her up?"

"Let's just say I'm disappointed picture day isn't tomorrow," Travis said, referring to Amber's black eye. Lili giggled then looked at Travis who slightly smiled.

"I guess I am as tough as grandma," Lili said with a smile, thinking about how badly Amber would have been beaten if she had done that to Yumi.

"Travis, I'm pretty sure this is, just a crush like any other crush I've ever had. Sorry I embarrassed you."

"We'll both be the butt of incest jokes for a month regardless," Travis said with a shrug, "But no one has the balls to say it to my face anyway, so I don't think I'll have a problem and the entire school knows what happens to people who spread rumors about you."

"I knock the shit out of them," Lili said then smiled at her hand for the first time. Maybe kicking Amber's ass would save her a lot of direct insults.

"I'll see you at school in two weeks I guess, but I'll stop by every now and then," Travis said then started to walk toward her door. Lili looked at her lap as he left her room then looked up as the door shut.

"I have to be more honest with him, a little crush?" Lili asked herself since she used the mildest descriptions of her emotions. Lili opened grabbed her diary and opened to the confession page and sighed.

"This restraint will probably just make things worse," Lili said then closed her book and fell backwards onto her bed.

* * *

Xi was back in the lab deep into work on trying to remove the others immunities to the return. After nearly an hour he managed to pull up a simple screen that had a list of computer users, so erase all but his and Odd jr's. One return later the others had no idea they returned again and Xi was in the clear again to do what he needed to do. Now he had all the time he would ever need. No one seemed to notice that Xi aged a year over night. 


	20. Running Away

No one noticed they had lived the same day over and over again. Xi was the only one keeping count. Day one thousand and twenty three. Return, day one thousand and twenty four. He checked the reversal and everything seemed to be working as planned. It wouldn't be too many more days before the time stream was permanently ripped open, creating sector six. Xi's ticket to saving a woman he only knew for a day.

Xi had relived the same day over a thousand times, and still had no idea the events that took place that day. His son was going through something with his cousin, that needed to be looked over, not overlooked. Travis had a feeling he had hurt Lili more than punching Amber did, but he couldn't fix it without help. To at least salvage whatever family they had left. Xi was never home, and Travis waited for him to come home, one thousand times even if it felt like one.

Another year passed over night, and the time stream was as Xi told Odd jr, permanently open. They could leave once they figured out what to do from there. Xi had almost forgotten important details.

"The lab has to be functional in both arrival and departure points," Odd jr told Xi as he scanned the system for what xana programming was doing. Nothing seemed wrong, but the amount of energy routed to it seemed a little high.

"I think xana is becoming like it did before. It's already showing signs," Xi said and tried to reroute the power somewhere else.

"Why don't we run a test," Xi said then looked up at Odd jr, "Send something back, and see if it arrives. It'll tell us if it didn't arrive."

"Worth a shot, but once again as I've said today a thousand times, this is a bad idea," Odd jr said and leaned against the wall as Xi looked around and found an empty box and threw it into the single scanner next to the terminal. 'We don't need three scanners,' Xi said when they started reconstruction.

"Sending to destination, now," Xi said and pressed enter. The scanner closed and Xi waited for the box to be sent. The energy levels began to fluctuate and suddenly the entire lab shut down. The lights went out and Xi was staring at a blank screen in a black room.

"That can't be good," Odd jr said and smiled while Xi couldn't see him.

"If you're smiling, fuck off," Xi said and tried to restart the computer. Nothing worked.

"We'll fix it later, maybe it's time for us to actually live this day," Odd jr said and shrugged.

"I guess you're right, I haven't seen my son in years," Xi said and decided to go home for the first time in a thousand days.

* * *

A month passed and Xi worked more in the lab than his real job. Carla noticed he spent more time asleep at his desk than working at it. Going to work seemed to be the only time he could get any sleep. He was half awake through meetings, if awake and was asked to get some sleep by Odd Sr, and take a couple weeks off. He had months of vacation time built up. 

Travis was becoming more and more worried about Lili as she began to avoid him. As if she didn't want to embarrass him. When they'd pass in the hall, Travis would stop to talk, but Lili would lower her head and keep walking. Travis would watch her turn down the hall, and then he'd go to class himself. She didn't come to his house anymore, and whenever he went to visit his aunt Lili wasn't home.

Five weeks after the incident, rumors were going around that Lili was even dating someone. Girls envied her since the boyfriend was rumors to be Pat, a senior. No one knew she wasn't dating him because she liked him. She actually hated him. She just needed a distraction. An excuse for if Travis asked where she was, she was with Pat.

Keiko didn't like Pat from the moment she saw him. Every chance he had his eyes just weren't on her body, so were his hands. Keiko suddenly made it a rule she had to leave her door unlocked, over a week, she had to keep it open. She even thought about taking it off, but that didn't seem to stop Pat. He was good at making it seem like nothing. And no one was ever home at his house. Lili's bed was just more comfortable.

Travis walked into his aunts house without knocking like he always did. He kicked his shoes off at the door and looked around.

"Lili?" Travis asked aloud, "Aunt Keiko?"

"She's not here," Keiko said from the kitchen table as she held her head up with her palm and looked at the table top.

"Pat's?" Travis asked as he walked in and sat next to her.

"He thinks he's so smooth, that I don't know," Keiko said and sighed into her hands, "If that son of a bitch where old enough I'd call the cops. Has a to be only sixteen," Keiko said and groaned.

"What's he doing?" Travis asked.

"He forgot to flush the condom last night," Keiko said and let her face fall to the table.

"He's not, that's it, where does he live?" Travis asked and walked to get his shoes.

"I don't know, she won't tell me. She doesn't even like the guy," Keiko said and leaned against the frame that separated the rooms.

"How could she be so fucking stupid?" Travis asked, forgetting he was normally careful with cursing around his family.

"I think her crush on you hurt her a lot more than we thought. She's looking for a distraction, that's all. Her father doesn't care, Pat's having the time of his life and she won't talk to you or me. She avoids me like the plague."

"Apparently I'm quarantined too," Travis said and sat on the couch.

"Maybe your father could help?" Keiko suggested.

"Please, I haven't actually seen him in weeks. He's either passed out asleep or not home," Travis said.

"Well he's busy with work," Keiko said.

"He's on vacation," Travis said and sat up and decided to pace instead.

"Then he should be home, I don't have a good feeling about what's going on with our entire family. Your dad is acting weird, my daughter isn't a virgin, Toby is sleeping with god knows who tonight, and you're worried about everyone," Keiko said and decided to sit on the couch. Travis stopped pacing and joined her.

"Something is about to happen, we need to figure out what's going on with my dad while we can," Travis said and heard something at the door. Lili walked into the house and froze when she saw her mom and Travis on the couch. A bag was in her hand and Lili tried to hide it from site.

"Hi," Lili said and slowly slipped her shoes off and began to walk for the stairs, "I'll be in my room?"

"What's in the bag?" Keiko asked and stood up when Lili stopped and gulped. Travis heard the gulp even at their distance.

"Some aspirin," Lili said too quickly, "we just ran out so..." Lili said and stumbled at the stairs and dropped the bag.

"I'll put it in the kitchen then," Keiko said then opened the bag. Lili hid her face and began to cry as Keiko dropped the item in the bag. Travis saw it hit the tile floor, and saw what it was. The font was small from his distance, but he could read it. 'Home pregnancy test.'

"Lili," Keiko said as Lili began to sprint up the stairs. Keiko stood still at the bottom of the stairs and picked up the box. Things had just gotten a lot worse.

* * *

Travis sat in the kitchen and waited for his dad to get home. No matter how late his dad came home, he always waited on the first of the month. Mid night passed two hours ago, but Travis' eyes didn't even begin to falter or weaken. He'd wait as long as he had to. 

Xi finally opened the door at five in the morning to see Travis in the kitchen.

"You should be asleep, you have school tomorrow," Xi said and threw his coat on one of the chairs at the table.

"It's Saturday dad," Travis said and stood up off the chair, "And the first of the month was yesterday."

"Yeah, about that," Xi said and looked at him, "I think it's time you grew out of that."

"What?" Travis asked.

"You're old enough now to not need them as much," Xi said and began to walk into the kitchen.

"Don't walk away," Travis said and ran into the living room, "That's the only thing I have to look forward to anymore. Today sucks but at least it's the first of the month. I go through another shitty month but at least when another one begins I start it with mom smiling."

"Your mother is dead Travis," Xi said and faced him with his arms crossed.

"You sound like you don't love her anymore. If you don't have anymore pictures I can deal with that, I'll ask grandma or something. But don't talk about mom like she doesn't matter."

"She doesn't. Her face can make you feel better, seeing her everyday in a photo album just numbs the pain. Whether or not you get a picture, she's still dead. And no amount of film can change that," Xi said and didn't falter when looking in Travis' eyes as they began to water. Travis looked at the carpet and felt his tears hit his feet.

"Stop crying," Xi said.

"Maybe you should start again. I remember all you used to do was cry. I'd rather see you crying over mom than saying she never mattered," Travis said then wiped his face with his sleeve.

"In a few years you'll realize you can only cry so much over someone."

"You loved mom," Travis said.

"Loved is the operative word in that statement," Xi said and turned to go upstairs.

"Fuck you," Travis said and took a step toward his father.

"What was that?" Xi asked.

"Fuck you. For the first time ever, I'm glad mom is dead. Because if she could see who you'd become in fifteen years, she just kill herself."

The next thing Travis saw was his face hit the carpet and his nose running with warm blood. Travis felt his face and winced and looked up at his father who was rubbing his throbbing fist. Xi had hit him. Travis placed his sleeve on his nose and slowly stood up. His left eye was already swelling as Travis push his way passed Xi and went upstairs and slammed his door shut so hard three pictures fell off the walls.

Xi sat on his stairs and rubbed his fist. He didn't even remember hitting Travis. He just remembered getting angry and the next thing he was rubbing his fist. He knew he couldn't apologize now. Not when it was so fresh. He had to wait him out like he always did. Xi decided to find another picture and put it in a place Travis would find in the morning.

* * *

Xi woke up slowly with his cell phone vibrating next to his bed. Reaching over he saw it was Keiko calling so answered. 

"What?" Xi asked groggy.

"Lili ran away," Keiko said to Xi a moment later. Xi sat up in his bed and was suddenly awake.

"What?" Xi asked.

"She's gone. Her clothes are packed up, her window is open, she's gone Xi. No note, nothing," Keiko said and began to cry.

"Why would she run away?" Xi asked.

"Because last night, she took a pregnancy test, it was positive," Keiko said and had to take the phone away.

"What?" Xi asked, "Since when did she know what sex even was?"

"I need help finding her," Keiko said with sobs and hiccups on the other line.

"Call mom and dad, try Justin too. Why would she run though?"

"I told her last night, she had to get an abortion or I'd kick her out. I was bluffing, but did I really have a choice. She wanted to have it, and we got into a fight. I checked on her five minutes ago and she was gone."

"I'll get Travis up real quick, see if she called him or something," Xi said then stood up and walked out of his room and into the hallway. He went to Travis' door and knocked once loudly.

"Travis, you awake?" Xi asked. It had been a day already, and no response each time he tried. The picture downstairs was gone but Travis still didn't talk to him. He knocked again, no reply.

"I'm coming in," Xi said and opened the door. It was jammed with a door on the other side and Xi sighed.

"Hold on a sec," Xi said and placed the phone on the ground. He took a step back and kicked the door down, the chair flying into the wall and the lock mechanism breaking through the frame with a giant hole in the door from Xi's foot. Travis wasn't in his room.

"What the hell?" Xi asked and stepped into the room. His dresser drawers were open, and his window was open. No note, nothing to say what happened. But the two seemed to be connected.

"I think Travis went with her," Xi said and looked out the window.

"What?" Keiko asked.

"Travis is gone too. Clothes and all." Xi did however notice a picture on the bed sticking out from under his pillow. It was a picture of Angela smiling for the camera when she was fifteen. Written on the back of the picture was 'I already have this one you asshole,' in Travis' hand writing. Xi sat on the bed and sighed into the phone.

"What do we do?" Keiko asked.

"I have no idea," Xi said honestly.

"Why would Travis run too?" Keiko asked.

"I hit him, couple days ago. It was over Angela, he was right, and you know how I get when I'm wrong."

"I'll call the police, could you call mom, dad, and Justin?" Keiko asked.

"Okay," Xi said and hung up without waiting for a response. Xi looked at the picture of Angela and saw a tear hit the picture.

"Why do I have a feeling, if you were here, nothing would have ever gotten this bad."

* * *

**_The mass update of my code lyoko stories came a little slower than I thought, I got stuck with my family longer than I thought I would. Anyway, the mass update includes Not So Fast and Ten Years Later if you're a fan of more of my stuff. Happy Holidays everyone, be safe, and go easy on the egg nog._**


	21. Certainty of War

Every news station in the world was tuned in to one event. Thousands of languages were speaking about the same thing. The events that had happened over night were more or less going to lead to all out war. World War three was the title of the war before the first shot was fired. A war the world may never heal from. And of course, Xi hadn't turned on the television yet, or the radio. He didn't know what was going on outside. All he could do was think about his son and his niece, where ever they were.

There was a breach in security, sensitive information was stolen from somewhere, and people weren't happy. Fingers were being pointed and then placed on the trigger. Countries chose sides, armies were being gathered, and people were being warned to take shelter somewhere. Bombs might fall tonight.

Xi walked out of his house to get into his car only to see several military trucks carrying soldiers. A man on a microphone was telling people to stay in the their homes. Xi didn't care, he climbed into his car and started it. He had to find his son.

As he backed out of his driveway, two police vehicles slide to a stop behind his car and he had to slam on his breaks to avoid a collision. Three officers ran out of their cars with pistols raised and ran to the passenger side.

"Step out of your vehicle now sir!" The officer shouted at him and Xi unfastened his seat belt and stepped out.

Immediately the officer grabbed him and slammed his chest onto the hood of his car.

"You're under arrest for suspicion of treason," the second officer said and Xi didn't struggle since it wouldn't have mattered. They could have shot him without consequence.

"Aren't you going to read me my rights?" Xi asked. His answer was the side of his head being smashed into the hood.

"You have no rights," The officer said and cuffed him. After that a black bag was placed over his face and he was led to the car and thrown into the back seat.

"Xi Stern acquired, returning to station for questioning," the officer said into the radio and drove down the street.

* * *

What seemed to Xi to be hours later the bag over his face was pulled of and he squinted from the light above his head. Five men were in the room, all armed and standing straight. None of them seemed in charged. A sixth man walked into the room from behind Xi and took a seat at the desk across from him. Xi already knew who this man was, it was Toby Miller.

"Hello Xi, strange to see my brother in law here," Toby said and smiled at him.

"Why am I..." Xi started to asked before he was hit in the face.

"Speak only when asked," Toby said and gestured for the man to stand down.

"Now, what do you know about a super computer hidden somewhere?" Toby asked and Xi looked at the man, as if asking if it was alright to speak.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Xi asked, and Toby gestured at the man who then struck Xi in the face again.

"Don't act stupid, we already examined many people from your family and close friends. Your mother and father were very resistant, but a mister Jeremie Belpois was cracked fairly easily. It's amazing the things you accomplish when you put a gun to a mans daughter. Aelita Robbia and her husband Odd resisted interrogation as well, but Sissi Delmas cracked in minutes. Charlie Robbia escaped capture, and the whereabouts of your son and my daughter are still trying to be found."

"They ran away last night, I was leaving to go looking for them," Xi said and Toby gestured to the man to hold back since his hand was ready to hit Xi again.

"My wife said the same thing, and I hate to say but I believe that. I'm an expected grandfather you know. We'll find them soon enough. Now, tell me where your friend Odd Della Robbia jr is. He isn't at his home residence and he left many calls on your phone telling you to leave and go into hiding. He obviously knows things that you don't, or you both know and you're not sharing.

"Jeremie and Sissi admitted to the existence of the computer but refused to tell us it's location. We have men working around the clock to find the missing party members, but if you would tell us there locations, it may save you from immediate execution. Your son will be granted full pardon."

"There is no computer," Xi said and was struck in the face a moment later.

"Really, so project xana doesn't exist either. You left the digital finger print, and your family and friends are listed as people who played a part in it's programming. You've been working on it for years," Toby said and Xi maintained eye contact.

"I've been framed, does any of my education list me as a computer expert?" Xi asked.

"No, but Charlie, he's a different case. Your friend is the grand son of Waldo Schaeffer," Toby said and placed a sheet of paper on the table.

"Who is Waldo Schaeffer?" Xi asked.

"Franz Hopper," Toby said, "When he came out of hiding he changed his name, and effectively stayed hidden until his death. Waldo built a super computer to stop a government program, but all documents on that case have been destroyed to cover it up. The location of the computer included. It's the same computer, and your friend inherited it, and is finishing his grandfathers terrorist activities."

"Why does that lead to me?" Xi asked.

"You and Odd jr helped your friend, your work for years is listed when we traced it back, but we were cut off before the trace was complete. We managed to salvage years of notes on the computer, you working on it so much you felt you were mentally deteriorating. Sound familiar?" Toby asked.

"No, it doesn't," Xi said and was surprised he didn't get hit, "I don't know anything, so just place me with my family please."

"What family?" Toby asked.

"What do you mean?" Xi asked.

"For failing to comply with us, they were executed. Your mother, father, Aelita, Odd, Jeremie, Sissi, and Emilie Belpois. Your brother is being held else where."

Xi shot to his feet with the chair attached to his wrist and was rammed in the stomach by the but of a rifle.

"You mother fucker!" Xi grunted out and continued to struggle before he was hit in the side of the head by the rifle and dropped to the floor chair and all.

"Place him with his brother, continue the search for my daughter and nephew," Toby said as Xi continued to struggle before he was knocked unconscious.

* * *

"Finally your awake," Justin said to Xi from across the cell. Xi opened his eyes to the sound of his brothers voice and pulled himself up from his back.

"Where are we?" Xi asked.

"I don't know, I got a bag pulled over my face before they placed me in the car, probably the same happened to you,"Justin said and Xi nodded and felt his head stinging from the hits he took.

"What the hell are they talking about, half of the extended family is being accused for treason. It's all about some computer, they say you and Odd jr are behind the whole thing," Justin said and Xi looked over at him.

"Mom and dad?" Xi asked.

"Dead, they killed them in front of me," Justin said and placed his face into his palms, "We didn't do anything, but because the world is bracing itself for war, they're looking for a reason why."

"War?" Xi asked.

"Guess you haven't heard yet. The computer program we have something to do with, infiltrated secret information from almost every powerful country in the world. England, Germany, Spain, France, America, name it. Someone stole launch codes for American missiles, they can attack anywhere in the world."

"Shit," Xi said and leaned into his seat, "They didn't catch all of us, some of us got away. Odd jr, Charlie, Travis, and Lily aren't captured."

"That's a relief. They killed everyone but us, why are they keeping us alive.? They didn't even interrogate Emilie, they just shot her. Kat was moved somewhere else with Ben, but I'm not sure if they're still alive."

"Quiet in there!" A guard shouted from the room next to them with a television talking about the certainty of war.

"I don't know what to tell them," Justin said.

Suddenly the television went to static and the guard began to slap the side of the television but it didn't do any good.

"God dammit," he said and walked out of the room to go fix the wires in the next room. When the door shut, the television stopped making white noise and went to a black screen. Text began to appear as if someone was typing. Xi looked closely and read the message.

'_Xi, in ten seconds the door will open. You must eliminate the_ _guard in the room and go to the next cell block and get Kat and Ben. Move quickly, I've looped the camera feed, MOVE!!'_

"What the hell?" Justin asked before the electrical lock on their cell was released and Xi pushed the door open. Xi crept out of the cell and into the guard both where we waited for the guard to leave the back room. The moment he reappeared Xi grabbed him from behind and snapped his neck.

"You killed him," Justin said as Xi grabbed the guards gun.

"They killed mom and dad, fuck him," Xi said and exited the both and ran down the hallway to the next cell block. Running past the cell with Kat and Ben inside he went into the guard booth and unlocked it. Kat opened her eyes and saw Justin helping her up.

"Come on, we're getting out of here," Justin said and crutched her out while Xi carried Ben who was still unconscious. They hadn't been easier on him since Xi could see stained tears on his face.

"Now what?" Justin asked.

"We get to the lab," Xi said and Justin looked at him.

"It's true then," Justin said.

"Yes there is a lab, but we didn't access the files, someone else did. I've been framed, this is my fault," Xi said and looked at the black television screen then at the camera that was focusing in on him, "How do I get out of here Odd?"

'_Just follow me, and escape should be no problem.'_

* * *

After successfully escaping the building they fled into the sewers and followed the path Xi remembered to find to the entrance to the lab. Stepping into the core, Xi climbed up the ladder to see Odd jr at the computer sitting in the chair.

"What the hell is going on?" Xi asked.

"Xana got out again, and things are this bad in only a day," Odd jr said and stood up off of the chair, "I warned you about this."

"I know, is sector six functional?" Xi asked.

"Yes it is," Odd jr said then began to pace around the room, "Everyone is dead, just like last time."

"Last time?" Xi asked.

"Xi, do you remember the day xana came back and I saved your life?" Odd jr asked.

"Of course," Xi answered.

"You never found it strange I knew exactly where you were, and that you were in danger," Odd jr said and Xi looked at him suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" Xi asked.

"I lived that day twice Xi, I knew you were there because you were killed once. Things were bad for awhile, but when we figured out it was xana, he sent me forward in time thirty years to the apocalypse. It was hell on earth Xi, and I was there. I was sent back to the day you died, and I killed xana, and saved the future.

"But you, you had to rebuild the computer, reprogram xana, just to save a woman you knew for a day. I helped you, I knew something like this would happen," Odd jr said and sat against a wall.

"You knew Angela was going to die," Xi said.

"No I didn't, she didn't die the first time. She raised Travis on her own after she got out of the coma. Xana shot her, she lived. Eventually xana with a body, framed us like he's done here, and the government hunted us down. Only a few of us survived."

Xi grabbed Odd jr by his collar and slammed his back against the wall, "Why didn't you tell me, why did you keep this all to yourself!"

"I was trying to stop that future Xi, but you created it on your own. In less than a year, the world will be hell. It'll be controlled by the CEA, a military government. Your son will be the leader of a rebellion against them. And he's just like you are now, a heartless bastard."

"Search the area," a voice said from below them.

"Shit, they found it," Odd jr said then made Xi let him go.

"There is only one thing you can do, go back in time, and stop this from happening," Odd jr said then pointed at the ladder leading to the scanner, "Go."

"Where are you sending me?" Xi asked.

"The coordinates are in already, go," Odd jr said and picked up Ben while Justin continued to crutch Kat.

"Why not you?" Xi asked.

"It's your past that will change not mine," Odd jr said and carried Ben to the busted elevator shaft, "Go Xi."

Xi looked at his friend and nodded after a moment. He began to climb down the ladder to the scanner room and stepped into the open scanner. It closed after he stepped in and he felt it hum to life. He closed his eyes as the white appeared, and in a heart beat for him, it was years for the world.


	22. The Final Draft of History

Xi opened his eyes to see the bright light that had engulfed him a moment ago had died out. The floating through nothingness had passed but like it had before, time traveling never did much good for his stomach or his head. The door opened and Xi couldn't catch himself before he feel through and hit the ground with a thud that echoed. Xi heard foot steps rushing toward him and the sound of guns loading followed.

"Stay on the ground, don't move!" A voice shouted at him.

"Where am I, who are you?" Xi asked and looked up only to receive the tip of a rifle softly press against his temple as a warning.

"Relax, stand down, I've been waiting for him, and he's just on time," another voice said and the rifle left Xi's head. Xi turned his head and saw someone he thought was dead.

"Mr. Robbia?" Xi asked and the man laughed.

"No, my father is dead, but I have to say the resemblance is shocking," the man said and Xi squinted to figure it out.

"Charlie?" Xi asked and Charlie nodded.

"It's been awhile Xi. Well, for me it has," Charlie said and Xi was pulled to his feet after a gesture to the other man was made.

"Odd, sent me back, why am I here?" Xi asked.

"Odd never meant to send you back, he wanted you to see this future. We've been waiting for quite awhile now, about fifteen years to be exact. Welcome to the future Xi," Charlie said and Xi shook off the man holding him and stood on his own.

"Where's Odd?" Xi asked and Charlie gestured for him to follow.

---

"This is the lyoko head quarters. This is our France division of the resistance we have fourteen others working in ten other countries. Two hundred thousand people strong in Europe alone and we're not even sure how many people we have globally. Only around three groups fight against the CEA on a public level, countless others unorganized," Charlie said to Xi as they walked through the base.

"CEA?" Xi asked.

"Central European Alliance, after World War three..."Charlie began.

"What?" Xi interrupted, "Fifteen years ago, that lead to World War three?" Xi asked.

"Made world war two look like Grenada, lasted five years, and no one is sure how many people were killed. Estimated about, little less than a billion. Surprisingly enough, no nukes were dropped," Charlie said stopped at an elevator and placed his eye in a retinal scanner to open the door.

"Is Travis?" Xi asked.

"He's here, he's a lieutenant and almost every major operation we have is lead by him. He trains most of the soldiers," Charlie said and stepped into the elevator. Xi followed and the door closed, a moment later the elevator began to descend.

"What about Keiko?" Xi asked and Charlie leaned against the wall.

"She's okay, she couldn't do much help here, so we put her into hiding with Ulrich since..."Charlie began.

"My father?" Xi asked.

"Your nephew, Lili's son. It's to dangerous for him here, so he lives in Sweden with Keiko. Lili is our chief tech officer, specializing in armor," Charlie said then ran his hand down his shirt, "The armor I'm wearing she designed. Couldn't tell you how many lives she's saved."

"What does Odd do?" Xi asked.

"He's the boss," Charlie said as the elevator stopped and opened revealing the lab.

"Welcome back Xi," a voice said from the chair that spun around. The man on it had an impressive build for an older man with white streaks bleached by age in his black hair.

"Odd?" Xi asked.

"Unlike you, I aged," Odd said and stood up from the chair and cross his arms.

"You said Travis was the leader," Xi said.

"At the time I was saying what I already knew. Things change when you go back. We had a hell of a time tracking down Travis though. We found him at a refugee camp in Denmark about a year after the war ended, by then the resistance was already recruiting. I didn't think I could do it, but they asked me to take charge, and I did."

"Where is Travis?" Xi asked.

"When I told him today was the day you'd be coming back, he locked himself in his quarters. Didn't want to see you. I told him people change in time, and he said nothing could have change with you, and hate to say it but logically he was right," Odd said and shrugged.

"Where's Justin, and Kat, and Ben, everyone?" Xi asked.

"They're all alive, things have changed since last time I was here. Drastically. Justin should have died in the hunt for us, and Keiko too. Charlie should be dead, and I guess you should be."

"Why didn't you send me back, you said you were sending me back," Xi said and Odd smiled.

"Had to get you in the scanner somehow," Odd said a Xi glared at him, "Look, I was going to send you back when you got here. But I wanted you to see this future before you go change the past again. Let you know how bad things can get if you mess around with the time stream. However this future got better," Odd said.

"How, the world just went through a war, most of our family and friends are dead, and a billion died as well," Xi said and Odd took a deep breath.

"I'm not saying it's not bad, I'm saying it's better than it was. Before, lyoko was a futile resistance, and it was destroyed. Now we work in eleven countries..." Odd began before Xi interrupted.

"Charlie said ten," Xi said and Odd smiled.

"Charlie, Luxemburg," Odd said.

"Sorry, forgot again, but come on, it's tiny," Charlie said.

"It's also the location of our financial cover, dad left us the company in his will for a reason," Odd said and Charlie shrugged.

"Eleven countries, fifteen locations, hundreds of thousands of members, and we are crippling the CEA bit by bit. Last month, we took out three supply warehouses without losing a single man. We have over a hundred of our men inside the CEA in positions as high as Senate. We have a handful of splinter groups who work directly for us, and we have an assassination planned this Tuesday."

"Who are you killing?" Xi asked.

"One of the CEA top officials. Kat's weapons are impressive to say the least and Travis is a hell of shot. We can pick him off from half a mile away. He's going to meeting this Tuesday and I find it strange how they always seem to pick buildings with lots of windows that aren't reinforced. If we take him out, it's going shake the foundation."

"Travis is going to shoot him, you turned my son into a killer?" Xi asked.

"If I could have someone else take the shot, I would. Travis is our best marksman by far. In training for this shot, he's so accurate he shot the top off a water bottle from the same distance with wind obstructing the aim. He's the only man for the job. If we could smuggle a bomb in we would."

"Send me back, I can fix everything," Xi said quickly.

"Fix this, fix that. Xi, whether she dies in car crash, or a sickness, she will die. If she avoids this death another will find her. And you'll go back because the doctors misdiagnosed it but now you know what really killed her. It's a never ending cycle, you can't win."

"I have to try," Xi said.

"Why not do something worth doing, something that won't change anything," Odd said.

"Like what?" Xi asked.

"Saying goodbye to Angela maybe. Xi you can't honestly tell me you don't miss her anymore. I see her everyday when I look at Travis. You can't see her in him anymore?" Odd asked.

"I have to accept she's gone," Xi said.

"But you can't accept a woman you knew for a day is gone. Was the sex that good?" Odd asked and Xi lunged to hit him but Charlie held him back.

"The truth stings Xi. A woman you loved, who died giving birth to your son, is less important to you than a woman you knew for a day. You knew Angela since neither of you liked the opposite sex. You dated her for years, had your first kiss with her. You had every first with her. Now your telling me you'd rather risk the future again to save a stranger, rather than give someone peace of mind at death and not affecting any future. You've lost it," Odd said and Xi looked at the ground.

"Have the last fifteen years been bad?" Xi asked then looked up.

"Some years have been better than others. The war was a bad time everywhere. After you got in the scanner, I stayed behind so the others could get away. They used their resources and left the country for a few years, and I spent six years in a prison before Charlie and Justin broke me out with the help of the resistance they founded. Charlie was originally the leader, but he stepped down and asked me to take over. I found Travis and Lili soon afterward and they joined up," Odd said and sighed.

"It was a rough time Xi, them trying to stay under the radar and out of sight while Lili was trying to take care of a kid. We sent Ulrich to Keiko for looking after, and every now and then Lili leaves for a few weeks so she can still be a mother. Right now things aren't as bad as they look. The CEA will fall in time, and this future you call a nightmare, that I call reality, will end.

"I brought you here to give you a better perspective of the dangers of messing with the time stream. While you were gone we added a few new things too. A new program," Odd jr said and looked Xi in the eye.

"What does it do?" Xi asked.

"It's a multi-agent virus that will spread through sector six and infect the computer in every period of time you have access to it, completely neutralizing sector six. It will automatically activate the next time it's used. As a side affect, it will also grab all people who don't belong in time periods and return then to their own after one hour. So what ever you do, you have one hour to do it, one chance to change, what ever you want."

"One chance, even if I rebuild the computer again?" Xi asked.

"No, wouldn't work, that's my failsafe. I will allow you to go back and change what you will, but I advise you to be cautious, because finally I've insured you can't do it again," Odd jr said with a smile.

"Wonderful," Xi said and looked for a place to sit. Seeing no available seat in the room he sat on the ground and looked at the floor. Xi had to admit, an hour was plenty of time. The problem wasn't the amount of time, the problem was where in time. He could say goodbye to Angela, give him the closure he never got. And all because he was taking a test in college.

The other option was to save Melinda. Stop her from getting in her car, and stopping her from crashing. Saving her life. For some reason, as much as he wanted to save Melinda, Angela felt better to him. The advise was finally starting to settle. He had told Travis that the pictures only numbed the pain from Angela. Melinda only made him forget. But the minute Angela was brought up again, it still hurt. Melinda only numbed the pain like Travis' pictures. Maybe this could finally make the pain go away.

"Where's Travis' room?" Xi asked.

---

Xi was lead to the third basement floor of the compound by Charlie who led him down several hall ways and finally stopped at a door. On the door was a name labeling the occupant of the room. 'Travis Stern,' was on the door in bold letters.

"Good luck, if he even opens the door," Charlie said and knocked, "Lieutenant, open the door," Charlie said and waited. There was no response on the other side, "Travis."

"What?" Travis' voice asked, slightly deeper than Xi remembered, but without a doubt Travis'.

"Someone is here to see you," Charlie said.

"Go fuck yourself dad," Travis said through the door.

"You're on your own," Charlie said and walked down the hall out of ear shot.

"Travis, it's me," Xi said to start off.

"I know, I thought we clarified that," Travis said and Xi sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry about everything. You were right, I had no right to hit you just because you were making a point. If anything you should have hit me. I'll be leaving soon and..." Xi started.

"To save a bitch you don't even know," Travis interrupted.

"No," Xi said, "To see your mother one last time."

There was a long pause on the other side of the door before it slowly opened and Travis' face was revealed. His hair was above his eyes and he had shaved recently by the look of it. If he was anything like Xi even at thirty he couldn't grow a mustache or beard, so kept it shaved.

"Why, why did you change your mind?" Travis asked, in the adult voice Xi wasn't used to.

"Because your mother is more important than Melinda," Xi said and looked away for a moment before saying, "And I need closure. The thing that really hurt me the most was that I never got to say goodbye."

"Now your going to say goodbye to someone who you know is going to die whether you do or don't?" Travis asked.

"When you put it that way, it makes saving Melinda sound more logical," Xi said and sighed, "But I barely knew Melinda. I didn't know her enough to take this one chance to revisit my past, for a relationship that I'm not even sure would have lasted. Most bad relationships begin good after all."

"What are you going to do, visit mom, she'd think you'd showing would be strange," Travis said.

"Yeah, I thought about that, but I figured I'd just give myself a little warning. Tell myself that Angela's in labor," Xi said and smiled, "Between anyone else, what I just said would have made absolutely no sense."

"Only people like us would understand this conversation," Travis said.

"Before I left, I wanted to tell you I'm sorry, and you opened my eyes," Xi said and looked at his son for a moment, before slowly turning and walking away.

Travis stood at his doorframe, trying to think of something to say. But he couldn't think of anything. As he watched his father walk away, he slowly stepped back into his room and shut his door.

---

Xi was back in the lab now standing next to Odd jr as he input the time and date for the Xi's arrival in the past. The destination, a couple of hours before Angela's time of death.

"Are you sure this is where you want to go?" Odd jr asked Xi who simply nodded, "Okay, your call."

"It's strange, I rebuilt the computer to travel back to save Melinda, now I'm saying goodbye to Angela," Xi said and tucked his hands into his pockets.

"She'd been gone so long, you forgot what she was like. How much she was worth to you. We've just been trying to remind you."

"I know that now. Send me back, and thank god this is the last time I'll ever be able to do this."

"Amen," Odd jr said and finished inputting the destination, "down stairs."

Xi was lead by Charlie to the scanner room where an open scanner greeted him. Taking a deep breath he stepped into the scanner and turned around facing the door that was closing him in. This entire nightmare was finally coming to an end. No one would ever be able to use the computer again after today.

The silo began to hum around Xi, as his hair and clothes began to blow around as if caught in a storm. The narrow space became blinding and he was suddenly in nothingness again. Floating around in the black abyss of time, nothingness as far as the eye can see. A minor pain as if his entire body was in a vise that was slowly being tightened around him. A nothingness that could make some people insane. Then out of nowhere, his feet hit the ground, it was blinding again, gravity existed. Something in front of him opened, and he knew where he was; a painful memory.


	23. His Name is Travis

Xi slowly stepped into the lab and looked around as his eyes got readjusted to his surroundings. The lab he stepped into was completely destroyed with wires and hardware scattered from the explosion years before. It was hard to imagine he was stepping back into the same room. But he had to get out and get to the surface, he only had one hour to do what he needed to do.

The way back to the surface was easy to find since he had taken it so many times. The sewer cap in the alley was pushed up and slide onto the concrete from underneath. Xi climbed up and placed the cap back onto the manhole and looked around to get an idea where he was in relation to himself.

"Alright need to find a clock," Xi said and began to jog toward the street and took left toward the main road. A few cars drove by as Xi looked around for someone to tell him the time. Turning around the street corner he found a bus stop with people waiting to take the bus to work or where ever and jogged over and asked the first person for the time.

"It's, a quarter after eight," The man said and Xi thanked him and checked his wallet to see if he still had money. Of course not, his wallet got confiscated fifteen years from now. Franklin College wasn't that far away, maybe a quarter of a mile, he could make it. Right about he would be waking up is dorm room to take his final.

With that thought, Xi began to jog down the street.

* * *

Xi placed his bag next to him as he sat down and waited for the professor to hand out the finals to everyone. Taking out his calculator and placing it on the table he leaned into his seat and waiting for the professor to place his test in front of him. He was placing them all upside down. Almost the moment his test hit the table, his phone rang in his pocket. After a small fight, he had to give it up and start his test.

Ten minutes into the final the door suddenly opened, and while most people looked to see who it was, Xi didn't. Xi stayed focused on his work, since the last thing he needed at the moment was another distraction. Who ever it was began to talk to the professor.

"Xi Stern, you can retake the test when ever you can, sorry for keeping you," the professor suddenly said, getting Xi's attention immediately. Xi looked up and saw someone who looked like his father standing at the desk holding his cell phone.

It wasn't his father but he knew what ever questions he had to ask couldn't be answered here so grabbed his things, placed his test on the professors desk and walked out of the room closely followed by the man who bailed him out.

When they were outside Xi looked around to make sure no one was around before he grabbed the man by his collar and slammed him against the wall.

"Who the hell are you?" Xi asked as he tightened his grip.

"I'm you," Xi answered himself, then felt the grip loosen.

"What?" Young Xi asked and completely let himself go, "Why are you... am I here?"

"Nothing bad happened, I just decided I didn't want to miss this day," Adult Xi said and handed his younger self the cell phone, "When it rings again answer it, I missed this day. You won't."

Xi turned his phone back on and when it reloaded, said he had nearly a dozen missed calls.

"It'll ring again, trust me," adult Xi said the moment before it rang again.

"Hello?" Xi asked, not checking to see who was calling.

"I've called you almost ten times, Angela just went into labor, get to the hospital," Aelita said to him and Xi suddenly realized why he was here.

"Is she okay?" Xi asked.

"She's doing fine, just get here, she needs you," Aelita said and Xi thanked her and hung up.

"You got stuck in that test didn't you?" Xi asked himself and the adult version nodded, "Thanks, how did you get me out?"

"Said I was your dad," adult Xi answered and young Xi laughed.

"Figured, gotta be somewhere," young Xi said as he ran off to get to the hospital.

Xi decided it best to not tell himself what happened to Angela. He wanted himself to go to a birth, not a funeral. Then he remembered something.

"Hey!" Adult Xi shouted, making his younger self stop, "Travis, his name is Travis. Figured I'd give you a heads up." His younger self just nodded and kept on running.

"What time is it?" Xi asked himself then looked around for a clock. Walking back into the school he found one in the hallway and read the time.

"Quarter after nine, any second now," Xi said and saw a white light coming at him from the direction of the lab. One moment he was there, the next he was fifteen years from there.

* * *

Xi got sidetracked on the way to the hospital because the train station was closed so had to take a cab to get across town. When he hit the traffic jam for work, he handed the driver the payment plus tip and ran the last ten blocks. Running into the hospital he ran straight for the desk and began to ask question before a voice said his name.

"Xi," Yumi said and he turned around and saw his mother.

"Where is she?" Xi asked.

"Third floor come on," Yumi said and Xi walked with her to the elevator. He wanted to run but his mother was walking.

"How far is she?" Xi asked.

"Not that far, last I knew a centimeter, she's not dilating very fast," Yumi said as she pressed third floor and the elevator closed. Xi stood in the elevator thinking about Angela, but still couldn't get the visit from the future out of his head.

"You okay?" Yumi asked, since something seemed off.

"Just nervous, and a little scared, I'll be a father soon," Xi said as his excuse and Yumi just shrugged it off and believed him. Maybe he'd end up forgetting the visit all together.

The elevator opened on the third floor and Yumi pointed to the right and Xi ran out and turned to see friends and family sitting around. Aelita stood up and walked over to him.

"About time, she's in that room," Aelita said and gestured toward a closed door. Xi thanked her and opened the door to see Angela laying on the bed with his hands on her stomach.

"Thank god you're here," Angela as Xi sat in the seat next to the bed and held her hand.

"How you holding up?" Xi asked and Angela shrugged.

"The meds are kicking in a little, doesn't hurt as much anymore. I'm just glad you made it," Angela said with a smile.

"I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere," Xi said and Angela squeezed his hand tighter.

"Why are you out of breath?" Angela asked.

"Cab got caught in traffic so I ran the last ten blocks," Xi said and Angela giggled and little.

"Mom says if I don't get anymore dilated soon, I'll need a c-section," Angela said and rubbed the place where the scar would be.

"If it comes to that, then do it. Don't take a chance here," Xi said and Angela stopped rubbing.

"What's a scar right," Angela said and shrugged.

* * *

An hour and one centimeter later, the meds weren't helping. Suddenly things began to beep and nurses came flooding in to check on the stats. Just before Angela was going to get carted away to surgery he told her something.

"I picked a name," Xi said as he was walking with her.

"Really, what is it?" Angela asked through her tears and pain.

"Travis," Xi said, making Angela smile before he had to let her hand go and watch her vanish behind the doors that he couldn't follow her through.

* * *

Fifteen years later Xi woke up in his bed. He remembered what he had just done, talked to himself. He noticed he wasn't in handcuffs or in a jail cell. Least he had stopped that. Then something he hadn't felt in nearly twenty years hit him again. A sudden sharp pain of memories flooding back to him. Old memories, new memories, things foreign yet familiar. Just before he was beginning to make heads or tails of them, someone touch his arm and told him good morning.

Out of habit, without realizing he said it until after he did. It was habit because he had said it every morning for years, whether he knew that or not.

"Morning Angela," Xi said to his pink haired wife.

* * *

**_The next chapter is finally the last chapter. Sorry I got lazy when writing this and let it collect dust. Then again, not many people actually read this sorry._**


	24. The Future is Writen

**_When it comes to this chapter, all I can say is "It's about fucking time I found the time to actually finish this trilogy!" I'll have details about the trilogy as a whole in the deleted scene section(coming soon). Angela is alive, things are well, the computer is completely unuseable, and it's finally over. _**

**_

* * *

_**

_'Butterfly Effect: A term that encapsulates the notion of sensitive dependence on initial conditions.'_

_To translate simply it means when you go back in time and change something very slightly, it can have far outreaching consequences. Intial conditions to give a simple demonstration, place a ball on a hill and roll it down. Do it again, does it roll the same exact way? Never. The future you knew and the one you created are very different. The term Butterfly Effect is an exaggeration meaning that even the simple action of a butterfly flapping its wings can cause a hurricane. Imagine a pond as the entire world. Throw a pebble in, and the ripples touch everything. The pebble is the catalyst, the change. Change one thing, change everything. _

_The idea of time travel has been the topic of fiction, though often inaccurate. Technically if you were to go back in time and change anything, you might even change the fact that you ever went back in time in the first place, or you were even born. Too many details to talk about to say the least. But we can muse on the very concept of time travel._

_Though the term Butterfly Effect was coined by mathematician Edward Norton Lorenz, Ray Bradbury's short story, 'A Sound of Thunder' is often associated with the term. A time traveler stepped on a butterfly, and changed the entire human history. Even the english language is strangely different._

_However, that's enough of the math lesson._

* * *

It took several moments to realize how strange this situation was. His new memory came first, the history he didn't know he had, but at the moment the only one he could remember. Then suddenly he remembered everything else. The years he spent to fix a moment, but when he had the opportunity to change it, he didn't. He decided to find closure on something more painful. The fact that Angela never even knew the name of the son she died giving birth to. The fact he couldn't be there for her, on the most important moment of their lives thus far. Something changed when he could be there for her.

It was a subtle change, and he would never even know what he changed. Because he was there to comfort her, the nurse who was going to slightly increase the dosage of her pain medication, decided not to interrupt them. Because of this, she felt the pain that would have led to her death earlier, and went to surgery minutes early. Those minutes saved her life. And Xi would never know that, and Angela would never even know how close she was to death, and Xi had already lived a lifetime where she died. Then he realized, she was alive.

"Angela," Xi said, his heart racing and now suddenly speechless from what he remembered.

"What?" Angela asked, confused because he was looking at her like she came back from the dead. Little did she know, she was right.

"Nothing, weird dream," Xi said as his excuse and sat up with a smile.

"What was it about?" Angela asked.

"I don't remember," Xi said and leaned over to kiss her. Just to kiss her, and to make sure it actually wasn't a dream. She kissed the same, same lips, so pressure, just the same. Routine can be comforting, familiarity is so confirming. This was Angela, he was awake in a world where she could still tell him, 'good morning'.

"Want the first shower, or coffee and doors?" Angela asked and Xi fell back to his pillow.

"I want five minutes," Xi said and Angela leaned down and kissed him again.

"I'll do the coffee and the doors, and I'll meet you in the shower," Angela said and stood up out of bed to leave.

Xi was wondering what she meant about doors. Then he remembered, but he didn't at the same time. They were his memories, but they weren't, a sense of deja vu. Doors meant wake the kids up, all three of them. Travis was fifteen, Antea was eight, and Violet was four. Then he realized something else. He had three kids!

Xi decided to take the shower instead of taking five more minutes in bed. It wasn't the same house he lived in when it was just him and Travis, but it was on the same block. He still worked for Odd senior, same job and everything. Some things seemed unchanged but the details varied. Xi was twenty four when he started working for Odd senior, last time he was twenty five. He bought a house when he was twenty five, last time he was nearly twenty seven. Small details.

Just after he had rinsed the soap off of his body he heard the door open and shut and could hear the faint sound of stripping over the shower drizzling on the floor. He heard the curtain pull a little and looked over and saw Angela stepping into the shower with him. Three kids and fifteen years later, she was even more beautiful. Xi handed Angela her bar of soap and stepped out of the way so she could soak and lather while he leaned down and held her from behind while kissing her neck and shoulder.

"What's gotten you hot and bothered?" Angela asked and Xi smiled.

"Doesn't take much to get me going when it comes to you," Xi said and Angela leaned over and smiled at him as she began to rub the soap around her body.

"Am I that sexy?" Angela asked.

"You're sexy when you eat breakfast are you kidding me," Xi said and Angela giggled.

"Do you know when you're sexy?" Angela asked.

"Tell me," Xi said and Angela turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, her elbows resting on his shoulders.

"When we're naked in the shower together and I notion I want quicky before breakfast, the way you look at me when I do that is sexy," Angela said and Xi looked at her, exactly the way she expected him to.

"Do you just want the look?" Xi asked and Angela shook her head with a smile.

* * *

Xi on the way to work decided to stop by Odd Jr's to see if anything happened to him as well. Since the two of them were the only ones still in the system, he figured he would remember the changes. Pulling into his driveway Xi suddenly stopped and looked around. Because he had driven to Odd's so many times, he knew where to go, but Odd now lives somewhere else and he suddenly noticed that. He pulled up to a two story house. Before it was an apartment.

Xi just walked right in like he always did, to see commotion all over the house like most mornings. Little kids running around the house, one kid from his wives previous marriage who was fourteen. Odd jr had two kids of his own now, one three, and the other seven. Nathan the three year old was running down the hall with his mother right behind him. He turned the corner and Xi caught him for her.

"Gotcha," Xi said and Nathan struggled because his mother was going to make him wear clothes.

"When did you get here?" Odd jr asked as he walked down the stairs, closely followed by his seven year old daughter who was named Rinoka. She was only one of Odd's kid who physically reflected their mothers heritage. Rinoka was a quarter japanese, unlike her brother who looked more like their father. Her half sister looked very japanese too.

"Just now," Xi said and handed Nathan to Keiko who thanked him and carried him off to make him put clothes on.

"What do you need?" Odd jr asked and leaned against the railing as Lili jogged past her with her backpack for school.

"Please tell me you know, or just ignore me if you don't," Xi said and Odd jr smiled.

"We'll talk on the back patio," Odd jr said and Xi followed him outside, Odd jr closing the sliding glass door behind him.

"I did almost nothing and everything has changed," Xi said and Odd jr crossed his arms and smiled.

"Least we can't do it again, and would we? Plus, because we never had to, the computer is still destroyed, no xana no war," Odd jr said and Xi smiled and leaned against the porch.

"You and my sister though, how? I know you had the fling last time, but marriage and two kids?" Xi asked and Odd jr laughed a little.

"Angela," Odd jr said and Xi didn't quite understand, "Look, when the fling happened, Angela was the one Keiko talked to about it. Angela told her to divorce him and at least give me a chance. She divorced him, and she gave me a chance," Odd said and showed Xi his wedding ring.

"Custody?" Xi asked.

"We haven't seen Toby in years, or heard from him. Lili barely remembers him, and even though it was weird at first, she does call me dad," Odd jr said and looked inside and saw his family going about their business.

"Is Jill still alive?" Xi asked, just remembering about her death, then remembered he didn't have to ask, "She is, I'm not gonna ask how, we don't know do we?"

"No we don't, events changed. It's just an all around better time period if Angela is there. It's strange how much influence and affect a single person can have on so many others," Odd jr said and Xi nodded in agreement.

"This time, it is over. I've got nothing left to fix," Xi said and Odd jr walked over and hugged him.

"This time, the future is written, no more drafts," Odd jr said and walked back inside.

* * *

Xi knew everything about his kids, but this still like a first meeting. Antea had pink hair like her the female generations before her. Antea was named after her great grandmother, Aelita's mom. Violet was named because Angela liked the name Lili and wanted a beautiful flower of her own. At dinner that night Xi listened to the kids and Angela talk about their days. He said very little, because he wanted to listen, to learn what he already knew.

Violet the four year old, had long straight brown hair, and looked an awful lot like her grandmother on her fathers side. She was very short even for her age. Today she painted at the daycare center, a painting of her family. For her age it was impressive to say the least. When she painted she added details like fingers, noses, ears, even the color of the eyes of the people she was painting. It was on the fridge at the moment.

Antea was eight but she already liked boys. A boy in her class named Craig was the subject of her interest at the moment. The boy she liked changed every other week, but she'd been talking about Craig for nearly a month now. Like most girls even years ahead of her, the most common thing out of her mouth about him was, 'he's just sooo cute'.

Travis, Xi noticed was generally the same, but much less cynical. He was still a straight A student, going to graduate early, and didn't have a cousin who was harboring affection towards him. His hair was a little longer too, and he liked to wear long sleeved button up shirts now, weird little details that didn't really have an explanation.

After dinner the entire family was changed for bed. Xi and Angela were laying in their bed, Xi watching tv and Angela reading a book next to him. This was routine, but she had her habit, and he had his. They'd talk some about random things like one of the kids test for school or the mortgage. Xi couldn't stay focused on the television though, he just kept looking at her. It was like his eyes were diabetic and she was insulin. Finally after nearly twenty minutes she noticed.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" Angela asked then rubbed her face, making she had nothing on it.

"No reason, you're more interesting than what's on tv at the moment," Xi said and Angela put the book down.

"Just at the moment?" Angela asked, and Xi did notice what he said finally.

"Depends what's on and what you're doing. I see you everyday of my life, and I still and always will like what I see when I turn away from the tv," Xi said and Angela grabbed the remote that was between them, and then turned the television off.

"What am I doing right now?" Angela asked and placed the book on her nightstand.

"Seducing me," Xi said and Angela giggled and rolled over on top of him, then looked over to make sure the door was shut, "It's shut."

"Good," Angela said and began to kiss him while lifting up her nightgown. Xi noticed she could still do things like this, if not even better. After they had finished, Xi was just looking at the ceiling while thinking about everything he had been through in the past couple of years.

Xi was now living a completely different life. The one he had always hoped he'd have one day. Angela had him got married four months after they had Travis. The first couple of years were hard, but they only got better. He'd never forget Melinda, though strangely enough Angla was friends with Melinda. They met at the bank a few years back, she's a teacher now.

While thinking about everything, Xi looked down at Angela who was curled up next to him, her breathing tickling his chest as she slept. He sighed once with relief at how things turned out, and that this was the way things were going to be. He couldn't change anything, ever again.

Xi then remembered years back, after they had succeeded in changing their parents future, Angela told him something. She said, "The future isn't written." For once he was happy to disagree.

* * *

**_I really don't have much to say this time. It's been a long process finishing this, I'm just glad I get to cross something off the list._**


	25. Deleted Scenes

The Future isn't Written was the first fan fiction I wrote. I published the first chapter February 8, 2006. I had wrote the entire thing before I made my account on FF so I published the whole story fairly quickly and I released Past Present and Future fifteen days later. Two months later I published the first chapter of Time Line. Three years later I finished it. Now here's the question, what the fuck was I doing? I'm just lazy to tell you the truth. But finally the series is finished. Not my most reviewed stories ever, and not my personal favorite either. It does get boring reading about characters that I made up instead of sticking with the characters I had available with it being a fan fiction and all.

One reason I slowed down dramatically was because I over published. I was working on way to many stories at once. At one point, maybe even ten at one time. I have twenty published at the moment. Not the mention I'm working on my own novel. It's finished and now I'm in the editorial process. To once and for all end the series, deleted scenes. I've also been trying to find something else to call this chapter besides deleted scenes. Maybe 'things I didn't type?'

Deleted Scenes(things I didn't type) for Time Line.

1. The beginning was drastically different in the original outline. Travis died in childbirth, not Angela. The story focused more and Xi and Angela's relationship after the tragedy. Xi moved on, Angela didn't and they eventually divorce. The title was different too, but it was lost in the notebooks.

2. Even in the last outline I changed some things. The ending wasn't as happy for one. Xi went back to comfort Angela only to never arrive back in his time. The reason being that Angela and Travis both died in childbirth, and Xi had killed himself sometime later. The ending is narrated by Odd jr who was the one who received the blueprints for the computer in Hoppers will instead of Xi. He's had the plans for years but never thought of using them, till he wakes up again, remembering two time lines, but ultimately burns the blueprints to never repeat Xi's mistake. I came very close to publishing this instead, and part of me still wishes I did.

3. The reason some characters died was because they were supposed to die. Jean died before the war happened in both times. The methods are different but the fate is the same. Though some people live longer this time. Did anyone notice that Jean was named Jill in the last chapter. Not a mistake, just a subtle example of a different time line. Surprised no one commented.

4. There was supposed to me more light on the character Justin in the story. Justin is Xi's and Keiko's younger brother but for some reason I completely forgot about it, and the role he would play.

5. Xi and Carla toward the end when Carla was his secretary, there was originally supposed to be some romantic involvement. After they had the fall out in college though, I knew I wanted her back in, but not romantically. So she was written as a friend.

6. Xana was supposed to make some personal appearance, not just mentioned. I changed my mind so early in the process, it never happened.

7. Even in all of the drafts, Xi never went back to save Melinda.

---

I've spent the last three years on this trilogy. The majority of it on one story. Chapter one was published April 30, 2006. The last chapter was published April 3, 2009. I got really lazy if you hadn't noticed.

Recent News

1. Hotline is going good, I'm ahead of schedule.

2. The more I read As you Wish, the more I want to rewrite it. I was probably fifteen when I wrote it, and now I'm nineteen. I've read more, written more, and overall expanded as a writer. It will be drastically different and much more loyal to the title. Not sure how I'll publish it, but I'm thinking about just creating a new story entirely so I don't lose the original. But I'm working on it, and you can expect chapter one sometime late this month or early May.

3. I'm currently in works on a story about the strangest pairings I could think of. Aelita/Ulrich, Odd/Yumi, Jeremie/Sissi, just fucking weird to put it simply. Three chapters in, outline finished.

Story Stats.

Reviews- 72

Hits- 6361

c2s- 1

Fav- 27

Alerts- 20

That's it, and it's about time.


End file.
